


The Time Lost City

by TwinFiera35



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caleb Widogast-centric, Crossdressing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Powerful wizards are powerful and scary, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, sad wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinFiera35/pseuds/TwinFiera35
Summary: When Caleb's spell goes wrong due to their proximity to Aeor, the Mighty Nein are caught in the blast. Teleported to a strange land, they decide to find out how they ended up there and what it would take to get back.The only problem? This city speaks of the gods as if they still walk the earth... and none of the Mighty Nein are able to use magic.(Slight spoilers for recent episodes, but nothing major. Not beta-read.)(I post a new chapter every Wednesday, so look forward to that.)
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 87
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

The brush of snow on Caleb's skin was a familiar sensation at this point. The cold wind whipped his tied up hair into a mess of ice-crystals. The familiar form of Daggon up ahead was almost invisible in the pounding snow.

“We’re almost there! Just keep with me.” Daggon called back, the metal wheels digging into the earth as he pushed forward.

“You said that five minutes ago,” Beau cursed, the words almost lost in the wind. She was huddling close to Yasha, her goggles in place so she could see. Jester trudged at his side with Veth on his other and fjord a few paces behind them.

Caduceus, standing near the front and blocking some of the whipping wind spoke up. His usually calm voice cracking slightly in the cold. “There is a cave up ahead.” Caleb could almost feel the collective sigh of relief as his gaze flicked to the sky. There was still a lot of daylight left, but he doubted Lucien and his crew would make much headway in this either. The thought pacified him slightly as they made their way toward and into the cave, the wind cutting off suddenly as they passed through into the slightly warmer interior.

The cave itself seemed to wind back into darkness, but no one moved much farther past the exit, dropping to the ground in exhaustion.

“First the snow worm again and now a blizzard. I’m exhausted,” Fjord’s voice echoed around the tunnel, reverberating off the walls.

“You guys are lucky we escaped alive a second time.” Daggon spoke up, his chair stopping to the side. “Though, I’m not sure lucky is quite the word.”

Caleb winced. True, most of their spells were used up in the battle, including his one to create the tower. At least he could make the dome tonight.

“Well, we got away from it, right?” Jester asked from her spread eagle form, tail not even moving.

“It’s only going to follow us more fiercely now.” Daggon responded without glancing their way. “Unfortunately, this damn blizzard hit before we could kill the darn thing.”

Caleb peered toward the exit as he continued to trace runes over the ground. The cold wind howled outside, but their were no other sounds of movement besides their own breaths and the occasional footstep from Caduceus as he went from person to person to check on everyone’s wounds.

He finished scribing the last bit of the spell. The runes sputtered and crackled with a strange energy, causing Caleb to stumble to his feet. Thought whirling. Did he mess up one of the runes? No. His attention snapped from rune to rune, meticulously placed. He felt everyones attention on him. He heard a sudden twist of metal and the rapid crunching of wheels on stone as Daggon shouted, “Run.”

Caleb stumbled back, almost bumping into Fjord before turning. His mind screamed at him to get away, to move. He felt the air itself warp and twist and realized, with horror, that he wouldn’t have enough time.

The sound of a pop and then explosion echoed in his ears as he spun, shield slamming up, sputtering and useless. In the brief instant, he had noticed that the only one out of the radius was Daggon. Beau and Yasha had darted back to them pulling at jester and Caduceus respectively… but it wouldn’t be enough, he mind supplied.

He heard crackling and curses beside him as others reacted in the same way, spells and shields slamming up to try to protect against the wave of magic.

Then, it hit.

The once protective nature of the dome enveloped them, the magic twisting over his skin, making him shiver in a hint of terror. Usually he was able to control it, to bring it to his whim. But this feeling, it was something foreign, alien. He heard a scream beside him before darkness enveloped his vision. He felt his body wrench backwards, pain thrumming over and under his skin. His usually firm clock stuttered in his mind, stumbling over itself for a moment, before his back slammed into something hard, the wind knocked out of him. His head pounded and it took much more effort than he expected to open his eyes.

Slowly, his senses came back to him and he managed to sit up, trembling arms barely supporting him. Fresh air wafted over his skin as the smell of a forest caught his attention. He took in the surroundings, everything slightly blurry as groans of pain echoed around him. It was barely heard over the ringing in his ears that was slowly fading. All around him sprawled out awkwardly over the rough dirt ground, were the Mighty Nein.

He caused this… because he wasn’t careful enough. Words of apology sat on his tongue, heavy and painful as the others began to sit up.

“Caleb!” Veth shot to her feet, racing over to him. “Are you okay? What happened? You’re not hurt, right?”

He shook his head, finding his voice didn’t want to work at the moment, his tongue trapped to the roof of his mouth. Relief slid over Veth’s face as she took his cheeks in her mittened palm, twisting his face side to side as she did. “I was worried, you were the closest to the blast and, well…”

“I’m fine.” He managed to choke out. Veth nodded, pulling back as the others picked themselves up, glancing around.

“So, what happened? Where are we?” Fjord spoke up, his words hesitant.The air was warm, much warmer than where they were. Hard-packed earth sat under their feet as he stood and, in the distance, he could just spot a high-walled city, both ancient and new.

That was also when he realized he wasn’t sure what time it was. He jerked, glancing in the direction of the sun. It was positioned at 8:30 in the morning, but even as he acknowledged that, his internal clocks shuddered to make sense of it.

“There are people we can ask.” Caduceus gestured toward the city. “I believe that they might be able to help.”

Caleb nodded, his panic dwindling slightly as he noticed that no one was overly hurt. A little scratched up from their previous battle with the frost worm, but none worse for wear from his arrent spell.

Veth took his hand, pulling him along, which Caleb was grateful for, his mind spinning and whirling, trying to make sense of what happened. It was obvious to see they were teleported someplace, but where, and how? Even if the protection spell went haywire, it wouldn’t cause an entire group of people to teleport. Sure, they were close to Aeor and it was possible the tunnel they hid in held a piece of the city but…

He gazed around, taking in as much as he could. Jungle curled around them from all sides as they stepped closer to the city. The air was filled with dead foliage and a musty smell almost of old age, though that might have been his mind playing tricks on him. Approaching the city, the walls seemed to reach impossibly high.

“Are we sure the people won’t just attack us on sight?” Beau called back to Caduceus, who just smiled.

“Well, that would be awefully rude of them, wouldn’t you say?”

Jester chuckled faintly and grinned. “Come on Beau, I think they will at least let us explain ourselves.”

Beau grunted, but didn’t argue passed the point, her knuckles cracking in fidgety agitation.

Caleb felt a similar feeling of anxiety as they approached. He hesitated for a moment and, a thought came to him. He placed a hand to his chest and cast disguise self, something he hadn’t done in a while.

Or at least, he tried. He could feel the magic thrumming under his fingers, but it halted, as if the air itself wouldn’t conduct the magic.

He stopped dead, causing the others to stumble to a stop around him.

“Caleb? You okay?” Beau asked, turning to him with a raised eyebrow.

“I… can’t cast magic…” He found his voice trembling as he tried to snap his fingers for a simple firebolt, the spell sputtering before it could even form.

Everyone exchanged nervous glances. It wasn’t hard to miss the muttering of spells and the sudden panic on each persons face.

“What? Why? I can’t sense him. The traveler, I can’t feel him at all!” Jester’s tone of voice shot up as she trembled, gaze firmly on her holy symbol.

Caduceus and Fjord exchanged a perturbed look. “I can’t summon star-razer.” Fjord said, his voice hesitant and soft.

Caduceus just shook his head, his expression hinting toward a strange nervousness, something Caleb was not used to noticing on the Firbolg.

“Okay, this is great.” Beau’s voice shot up, sarcasm and worry filling the words. “So we have no idea where we are and half of us are useless, no offense.” She quickly added at the end, gaze meeting Caleb’s. He winced, rubbing his arm but not saying anything. She let out a sigh, attention shifting to Yasha for a moment before turning toward the distant gates. “Caduceus is right, though, we can’t do anything without information and that city might be our only source of it.”

“Just, be careful.” Yasha finally spoke up, her words hesitant and soft.

“Of course. Some of us can still fight.” Veth grinned, hitting her chest lightly.

A light chuckle filled the air as they continued forward. Caleb, however, found himself trailing behind, his gaze firmly on the ground. He knew Beau was right, but being unable to do anything, his magic there but not… it actually ached. He heard quiet footsteps beside him, but didn’t turn.

“Cayleb.” Jester leaned forward, peering up at him as they walked. He winced and glanced toward her as she smiled weakly. “Are you okay?”

He opened his mouth, but promptly closed it. “I’m fine. I should be asking you that.”

Lavender eyes caught his, shifting to confusion than annoyance followed by a sharpened curiousity. “I’m… well. I won’t say I’m doing great.” She spoke up, breaking away to stare ahead. “I don’t like being disconnected to the traveler. It’s painful and scary, but I know you all are still here.” She turned back to him with a smile. “Thank you for asking, but I’ll be fine. I just wanted to check on you, I mean, your magic did go haywire and now you can’t use it. I can’t imagine how that feels.” When he didn’t respond she let out a breath before she placed her hands on her hips, tail wagging behind her. “You know, as scary as it is, I’m not too worried. After all, all of us are here. We will find our way out of this place and return.”

He pursed his lips, feeling the weakest of smiles trail onto his face. “Lavorre, you really are something.”

She chuckled, skipping ahead. “Then come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can find out where we are.”

Caleb just shook his head, but picked up his pace to stay even with the others. Soon enough they came to the closed gates. Soldiers dressed in sharp leathers and finely crafted metals stood to either side of the gate. Their feminine features stark against the sunlight.

“Announce yourselves.” One of them spoke, a woman on the left who was staring at the group with her chin raised up.

“I do apologize we were-“ Fjord stepped forward, only for a spear to be shoved in his face from the same woman.

“I was not talking to you, slave.” Her gaze flicked to the others and Caleb did not miss the way it twisted in confusion at Caduceus before settling on Yasha and Beau. “If you are traveling to this kingdom, you should know our customs. No man is allowed to speak in a woman’s presences unless expressely ordered to, you should do well to control your servants.”

Oh, this was not good. Caleb weakly thought as everyone exchanged a quick glance. Fjord promptly backed off, a strange expression on his face.

“My apologies.” Beau finally spoke up, her posture straightening slightly. “We were not actually aware of your customs. We are lost and happened to come upon your city.” She gazed back toward Fjord and Caleb, her gaze stern. “We will bare in mind what you said.” She turned back. “We seek shelter for the night and some food. Would you allow us entrance?”

“You may enter, but what of this comrade of yours.” She turned to Caduceus. “I do not recognize your kind.”

“She is from a distant land.” Beau cut in promptly, the lie falling lightly from her tongue.

The woman stared at Caduceus, who just smiled pleasantly, though the white knuckled grip on his staff was telling. “Alright, that would certainly explain your strange attire. Those two, however, must be bound and shackled.” Her spear once more pointed toward Caleb and Fjord. Caleb could feel a tremble down his spine as he lowered his head.

“I do apologize, we don’t have shackles… would rope do?”

“I suppose, just make sure they are tied up.”

He heard movement and glanced to the side. He had been walking along side Jester, so he wasn’t surprised when she hesitantly stepped up to him annoyance on her face. “I’m sorry Cayleb.” She spoke softly as she pulled out some rope, tying it just tight enough to not be suspicious, bringing his arms to in front of him. If he could actually casts spells, he probably would still be able to use the semantic components, but it didn’t make him feel any better. He subtly shook his head, getting a weak smile in return.

Veth was doing the same with Fjord, only slightly rougher, but he could see the hints of worry on the half-lings face as she glanced between them.

“Al’lena, I shall take these folk to the inn, keep watch until I return.” The woman spoke toward her partner before turning to the doorway. With a grinding sound, the wooden door pushed open to reveal a long, sunlit filled street. The group stepped forward, Veth and Jester holding the ropes loosely.

Caleb kept his head bowed, but his gaze darted from place to place, memorizing what he could. Sounds and smells met his nose as soon as they entered, the gates closing firmly behind them as the group walked forward down a central street.Strange houses curled over the street from either side, intricate in some ways, and yet plain in others. Sprawling, ivy designed terraces and balconies sat over simple rug covered doorways. Woman in clothing of vivid whites, purples, and blues walked down the street. The occasional man could be seen, neck and wrists chains clanking on their thin figures. A few were dressed more to impress, though the sallow expressions and dead eyes were telling.

A few woman passed, glancing their way. Their clothes, so reminiscent of what he remembered seeing in one of the older history books, fluttered in a faint breeze. To his dismay, their group stood out like a sore thumb. He could feel the gazes as they moved. Quiet mutters filled the air, some distant and hard to hear, some much closer.

“Did you hear? Avandra was seen passing through the nearby town. It seems she picked a couple travelers to be her champions.”

“Well, that’s no surprise. There is news some of the gods are preparing for war.”

War? Caleb furrowed his brow, thoughts shifting quickly. The gods hadn’t been on this plane of existance for generations, millenia. Yet these people still spoke of them as if they walked the earth? He heard footsteps and almost stumbled into Jester when he found their group stopping. Caleb noted that the guard was standing off to one side, her spear at the ready, but resting at her side, unconcerned.A woman, clad in finery that indicated status no matter the culture, stopped. Beside her, covered in a shawl, was another woman, though Caleb couldn’t make out any details.“Newcomers to our fair-city. Welcome.” She inclined her head slightly, her gaze flitting to Fjord. “I have not seen you all before. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

Caleb could almost feel the confusion as Beau spoke. “Ah, same? Who are you?”

“Oh, my apologies. I should have introduced myself but I just got so distracted.” Her attention drifted back to FJord as she stepped forward, almost shoving past Veth to take Fjords chin in her long fingers. “My, you have such a handsome slave.” The grimace was hard to miss as Fjord tried to pull away, a frown quickly forming on the woman’s lips. “How much.” She turned towards Beau and Veth.

“Not for sale.” Jester spoke up besides Caleb, her words firm and filled with a hint of anger. “Neither of them are for sale, they are ours.” Caleb quickly bent his head down, feeling the warmth color his cheeks. He shoved the feeling down, noticing the shaking in Jester’s hand as she held his rope.

“Are you sure?” She reached to her waist, pulling out a large purse that she opened to reveal platinum pieces. A lot of them.

“No.” Jester spoke once more, voice almost cold. “We don’t need the money. They are not for sale, like I said.”

“Hmph… I see. Well, I suppose we will speak of this later, after all, you are staying in town for a while, correct?”

“Only for the night.” Beau spoke up, her voice holding a practiced politiness that barely hide a hint of rage.

The woman nodded and stepped to the side, letting them proceed. Jester and Veth promptly moved to either side of Fjord and Caleb, putting them side-by-side while Yasha walked behind them, her strong form comforting after that strange encounter.

Their group stayed silent as they continued forward, no one being in the mood to talk. Thankfully, it wasn’t long until they arrived at the inn. Much like most of the other buildings, faint runes decorated the side of the building, pulsing with a faint magic. Though, Caleb wondered, whether it was the home, or the whole city that held such magic that he could almost sense it without a spell.

“You may rest here for the night.” The woman gestured, spear clasped at her side. “Please, enter.”

Beau stepped forward, pushing open the door. The rest followed in, Yasha taking up the rear. The room they stepped into was surprisingly cool and he had no doubt it was because of the runes outside. Fascinating.

He stumbled, having stopped briefly by the doorway to examine them. Jester glanced back at him, expression apologetic. He just shook his head.

Thankfully, it seemed gold worked everywhere and they were able to get a room for themselves. The room itself wasn’t large by any means, but it was comfortable.

Once the last of them stepped in Jester and Veth quickly untied the ropes and slipped them back in their bags.

“Jeez.” Fjord muttered, rubbing his wrists. “Well, this is a great situation.” He seemed to pause, his hands stilling for a moment. “And, Jester? Thanks…”

“Of course!” She crossed her hands over her chest. “I’m not going to let that happen again, to anyone.”

“It could be worse.” Yasha’s said quietly, earning a wince from Fjord.

“I suppose. That woman… her eyes held a certain anger in them. I hope nothing comes of it.”

“You know, doesn’t this city seem strange to you? Well, besides the obvious?” Jester spoke up after silence filled the room at his words, glancing out the window that overlooked a few of the outer buildings. “Everything seems so old and yet so new. Isn’t it weird?”

Caleb couldn’t help but agree. “The lost city of Eravorden.” He spoke as Beau snapped, her words ringing alongside his. They exchanged looks before Beau grinned.

“I knew you would remember as well.” Her grin faltered. “Though, I don’t know much, just that it was a matriarchal society that existed long ago and thought to be lost. I guess, since we were looking for Aeor, a city similar to that, it just popped into my head.”

Caleb nodded. “It was in a history book I once read.” Worry fluttered into his voice unbidden as he continued, “Not much is known about the city. It existed all the way back before even the first war of the gods.”

“It’s that old? But everything looks brand new.” Veth leaned on the palm of her hand, legs crossed under her as she sat on the floor. “I mean, sure, they spoke of the gods and all but…”

“How is this possible?” Fjord muttered quietly. Caleb shook his head, unsure how to answer and feeling worse by the minute.

It was his fault they were in this situation. If only he’d been more careful, more aware. He knew when magic wasn’t acting right, he should have paid closer attention.

“Hey, earth to Caleb.”The words jerked him out of his thoughts. Beau stood over him, concerned and annoyed expression firmly on her face. He did not miss the way her hand dropped to her side, as if about to hit him.“We need you here. Whatever you are thinking, stop.”

“I’m thinking of how to get us out of here without magic.” He lied smoothly, letting a frown curl over his face.

Beau just examined him before shrugging and taking a seat on the bed. “Well, you do have a point I suppose.”

“Is it this whole city that’s without magic?” Jester leaned forward, tapping her lip as she glanced briefly at Caleb. “Don’t you think that’s weird? I mean, I don’t even have to cast a spell to feel the magic around us.

“Couldn’t that be the problem?” Caduceus asked, curiosity coloring his words.

Silence filled the room before Fjord let out a hefty sigh, head falling forward limply. “This day has been long as it is, I don’t think any of us are going to be able to think much about all this shit.” He leaned back. “I know according to the sun it’s probably mid-day, but I’m exhausted. Actually… what time is it Caleb?”

Caleb opened his mouth, ready to respond as usual, and froze. “I don’t know.”

The group looked at him shocked, a hint of nervousness filling the air.

“Wait, how can you not know? The sun is outside, it’s probably noon, right?”

Caleb shook his head, feeling fingers scratching at his arm through the robe. The thick jackets were already stuffed in the bag of holding at Fjord’s side, hidden by his tunic.

“Why don’t we sleep and figure out what to do later.” Caduceus stood, walking to one side. “It seems they don’t mind me, I’ll make us some tea to help settle us all down.” With that he stepped out. Silence enveloped the group as they settled around the room, none of them wanting to sleep too far away from someone else. The two beds were taken by Beau, Yasha and Jester. Veth had been the one to convince Yasha to sleep beside Beau, since it would leave more room for the rest of them to sleep on the floor.

Caleb felt his lips twitch upward as he noticed the deep blushes on both of their faces as Beau stammered something about how that was probably a good idea and it was only because they wanted to all stay in one room.

No one believed her.

Caduceus returned soon after, passing tea out to the group. Caleb sipped at it as Veth downed hers before curling into his side, falling asleep quickly. Fjord sat at the other side of the room, back to the wall and head leaned sideways, drooling slightly. Caleb withheld a chuckle as Jester sat up and started sketching. Beau and Yasha were still as statues laying next to each other as Caduceus sat against the door, his head leaning forward in a tired sleep.

“I guess we’re the one’s staying up for now.” Caleb spoke quietly, causing Jester to jump slightly. She glanced over and nodded, her gaze flicking to Veth.

“Well, I’m not really that hurt and I have a lot on my mind.” She shrugged before returning to her sketch. Caleb didn’t push, letting his head lean against the wall as he stared outside. He could still hear the chatter from the streets and smell the occasional freshly baked bread and produce.

“Hey, Cayleb?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry… for earlier.”

Caleb glanced toward Jester, noting she was no longer sketching, her pen laying across the page as she stared down at it. She peered over, her expression worried. “I know… I know both you and Fjord hate being trapped like that. I didn’t want to bind your hands you know, but…”

“Jester, it’s fine.” Caleb shook his head. “It honestly didn’t bother me. I knew what was going on, there was nothing else we could do.”

Jester stared at him before nodding, glancing down. “I guess…” She shook her head, smile returning. “Nothing, nevermind.” She returned to her sketching, concentration returning as her tongue stuck out slightly before she quickly drew it back in. He shook his head, a little bemused, before letting out a sigh.

“Jester?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks… for making sure I was okay.”

Jester froze, her pen stopping with a faint squeak. She whipped around with a bright smile on her face. “Of course, Cayleb.” She chuckled quietly. “You… you and everyone else mean so much to me. I don’t like seeing any of you hurt or upset.”

Caleb felt his cheeks burn and quickly covered his face with his hair, letting out a breath to quiet his pounding heart. Everyone, she meant everyone. The thought settled over him, letting the warmth fade. “Of course.” He smiled weakly.

Jester smiled brightly, pen pointing in his direction. “You know, you could have just tried on one of my dresses as a disguise.”

Caleb resisted snorting but couldn’t help the faint smile from forming. “I don’t think we had time for that.”

“Oh… right.” She grimaced before shrugging. “Eh, maybe later. I bet it would be super easy to get around town if you and Fjord didn’t stand out so much.”

“Huh? It was mostly Fjord.”

Jester just stared, eyebrow raised. “Did you seriously not hear all the whispers, besides the god stuff? Everyone was talking about the handsome slaves, and that’s plural.”Caleb shook his head. She let out a huff, but didn’t press, returning to her drawing. “I’m just saying, please be careful Cayleb.”

Caleb frowned, noting that the conversation was done, her focus entirely on her drawing. He briefly wondered how many dicks she hid in the drawing before shaking it off and returning to staring out the window.

She was right, it would be quite difficult to move around the way they were now. Sure, it was thankfully only him and Fjord, but that was still two hindrances that they didn’t need in a city that had been lost to time.

Time… He scrunched his nose in thought. Unable to sleep, and not in the mood to do much else, he began to ritually cast detect magic, fully prepared for the onslaught he knew would hit him once the spell finished. Part of him acknowledged it was probably pointless to try to cast it, even if it was ritually being cast, but he quieted his thoughts.

He needed something to do anyway.

As the last rune fell into place, he found himself overwhelmed. He mentally stumbled, almost cancelling the spell as soon as it was cast as his mind was suddenly bombarded with so many different types of classes of magic. They intertwined and weaved through the building, through the very air itself.

However, to his surprise, and worry there was a hint of magic he only felt occasionally. Dunamancy.

The familiar waft of magic settled over him, almost like a second skin and it wasn’t just him. The air itself, now that he was looking for it, almost vibrated with strong tendrils of dunamancy, circling around everyone, even the building itself.

He wondered what could cause it, what sort of powerful spell coated the city in such a way? He wasn’t sure what to make of it and, once his ten minutes were up, he sat there, his mind whirling with thoughts.

It wasn’t until Beau and Yasha sat up, saying they would take second shift, that his mind finally told him to rest. Though Beau quietly demanding him to actually get some sleep probably helped too.

As he slipped to sleep, he couldn’t help but wonder what it meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau finds herself wondering what is going on in this city as she tries to compile things for the others.  
> However, not long after she returns, unnerved, a strange woman arrives, a messenger from Lady Priscel.
> 
> The Mighty Nein learn just how problematic the inability to use magic really is.
> 
> (Warnings for language, but it's the Mighty Nein so...)

_Holy shit, this place freaks me the hell out,_ Beau thought, sitting cross-legged on the bed as she peered out the window. The others were finally asleep, including, to her relief, Caleb.

It wasn’t hard to miss the way the wizard seemed much quieter today. Though she wasn’t surprised, the damn idiot probably blamed himself for this mess.

It wasn’t like he intended it, anyone could see that. The fear in his eyes when the whole spell went haywire was telling enough. Plus, the way he so easily settled into being subservient irked her to no end. She shook her head, staring across at Yasha who was seated on the other side of the room, near the door and beside Caduceus. She had her sword out and was polishing it, even though it already looked pristine. Her long white hair gleamed in the afternoon sun, her pale flesh glistening. She was so focused, her uniguely beautiful eyes staring fiercely down at her sword. Beau quickly pulled her gaze away, pushing away the forming warmth on her cheeks.

The letter flashed through her mind before she quickly wiped it away. Now was not the time to be thinking of this. They were in a shitty situation and only a few of them could fight properly. She closed her eyes, focusing on her meditation. She could feel the energy surge through her, familiar and warm. She still had her ki, that was good. She was worried, however, that neither of their clerics could heal. They would have to be much more careful not to get hurt.

She pulled from the thought pushing herself to her feet, unable to just sit there. “Yasha, I’m going out for a while.”

Yasha just stared up at her, warm eyes knowing and soft. “To find out some information?”

Beau nodded, glancing over the group. “That, and maybe to get clothing and food. We stand out and I think we all need something to eat. I would like to leave as soon as we get some sleep, but I don’t think that will be an option.”

“Why do you say that?”

Beau stilled, realizing she wasn’t sure why she said it. She turned to Yasha, thinking through her words before she spoke. “It’s too coincidental, the only city nearby when we are teleported because of a messed up spell caused by an ancient city, is a city lost to time. I don’t think leaving will be an easy option. Plus, without our wizard being able to teleport, we aren’t doing jack-shit about getting out of here besides walking.”

Yasha seemed to pause in thought at that before nodding. “I see.” She didn’t say anything else for a moment, just returned to her sword. Eventually, as Beau was about to leave she spoke, quietly, “You’re right. As always.”

Beau felt that familiar warmth and a hint of pride, but quickly pushed it away with a grin. “Thanks Yasha.” She hurried out the door, moving down the stairs with ease. She had about an hour before the next person took a shift. It shouldn’t take her too long to find a clothing store, grab some food and listen in to the locals. After asking around at the inn and getting a few odd looks, she slipped outside and down the cobblestone streets. The ancient yet new city seemed so foreign to her, it was unsettling. The vision she and the others had shared was much more disconcerting, but this set her on edge in a similiar way. There was something just… wrong with this city. Their was a strange cheer in the air that didn’t match the heavy feeling in her chest.

She shook the thought away, making her way to the location described to her. A pretty moderate clothing store, nothing fancy, but nothing cheap either.

She picked up as much as she could, kind of wishing she had thought to swipe the bag of holding from Fjord before heading back out, clothing piled high in her hands. It was cheap enough she decided to buy extra’s. It might not do much good, but she would rather have and not need, then need and not have. Soon after she grabbed some food, simple jerky and a little bit of bread that she could stuff in her pockets. As she walked, already changed into her new robes, the sleeves cut off the way she liked them showing her bare shoulders, she could hear the chatter around her. Most of it was stuff about the gods or random neighbor gossip, but some was on the new-comers that made her want to punch some of the speakers.

“Two more slaves were brought in today, did you see them?”

“No, I didn’t! It’s been so long. Not many been have been born lately.”

“I know, right? I heard ma’am Priscel already tried to buy one of them.”

“Really? And they didn’t sell?”

“No. That’s what’s so surprising, some people even said she tried to pay them with platinum and they refused.”

“Oh dear, well, I guess I won’t be getting to see them.”

“Right? We’ll be lucky if we get a glimpse now. She no doubt has her sight on them.”

“Both?”

“Not sure, I think she was focused on one, but this is just what I heard.”

“Huh, then the other might still be available.”

“Forget it, if they won’t sell to Ma’am Priscel there is no way you or I are going to get them.”

“True.”

Beau barely stopped herself from ripping the fabric, focusing on evening her breath as she moved away from the two women, stepping out of the alley she stopped in and hurrying down the street.

Disgusting. How could someone talk about people like that? How could they talk about Caleb and Fjord like that?

She focused on getting back to the inn, using that to stop herself from punching the living daylights out of everyone she passed. Now that she was more aware, it wasn’t hard to miss the slaves, the men chained and shackled to posts or at woman’s sides. There were even a few carrying a woman on a chair placed on their shoulders like she was some sort of damn queen.

Men were nothing more than a commodity to the people here. She let out a long breath as she arrived back at the hotel. She stepped inside, barely noting the cool air as she moved up the stairs. She knocked at the door quietly, barely juggling the clothing in the process.

The door opened slightly, yasha’s bright purple eye meeting hers before a smile fluttered over the woman’s face. The door swung open enough to let her in before closing behind her.

“What did you learn? You seem upset.” Yasha stood, helping to take the clothes from her. She let out a huff, but didn’t resist, her gaze flitting around the room from person to person. Caleb and Veth were leaning against each other, veth against his side while Caleb’s head sat over hers. His neck was probably going to be stiff in the morning. Fjord was drooling, head leaned back. Jester was curled on her side, breathing softly while Caduceus sat against the doorside, probably moved carefully by Yasha.

“Just that I wanted to punch every damn person here.” She finally spoke, keeping her voice quiet.

“Makes sense.” Yasha paused, attention back on her sword. “You look good in that.”

Beau couldn’t stop herself from sputtering, warmth flaring through her veins at the words. Yasha had turned away, her own ears pink as she muttered words under her breath.

“Uh, yeah, well, uh, I bought stuff for all of us. Here’s yours.” She dug into the pile, pulling out the purple blue clothes she bought for Yasha, stumbling over her words. While her’s was simple, basically reminiscent of her typical clothes, Yasha’s was made similar to the clothing of the guardswoman. A leather breast plate sat over long flowing light blue robes that curved down. It cinched at the waist and trailed down her legs, a slit cut up one side, giving her ability to move easily. A thick leather sash wrapped over her waist to help sheathe her two swords and Beau made sure their were thin slits in the back so if Yasha ever needed to use her wings, it wouldn’t rip the fabric.

“Thanks Beau. I think this will work great.”

“Yeah, sorry, it’s not Nicodranas, the clothing here isn’t that, well…”

“No, no. It’s great, thank you.”

Beau nodded, peering away so that Yasha could change. “It’s probably more comfortable than your armor, I suppose.”

“True, but I am certainly a lot less protected.”

“I don’t think we can do much about that, the clothes are a bit revealing.” Beau turned back and froze. The clothes fit perfectly on Yasha, emphasizing her long thick legs and the muscled shoulders. Beau resisted the urge to gulp, but couldn’t stop the smile from forming on her lips. “That, uh, that looks good on you.”

“Thank you Beau.”

“Uh… sure.” She stammered out, quickly hurrying to the window to peer outside. “We should probably get back to our watch.”

“Oh, yeah, we probably should.”

Awkward silence settled between them and it stayed like that until Caduceus awoke and said he would take the last shift.

Beau didn’t mind, quickly curling into bed, feeling Yasha settle at her side. She wasn’t sure if she was going to get any sleep tonight… for multiple reasons.

~*~

He awoke to the sound of quiet movement. Caleb shifted, his neck aching from the awkward angle he rested at. He forced his eyes open, noting it was much later in the day, getting closer to night time. Yet, still his internal clock was not working. Caduceus was off to one side, dressed in robes similar to the one’s he saw around town. They were loose on the firbolg, and he briefly wondered where he got them.

Caduceus, spotting him awake, gestured to Beau before pointing to Beau's bag, where the strange clothes were poking out of the edges near the top.

Caleb could only shake his head, relieved. He wasn’t sure why, but he honestly expected something to happen while they slept, so it was good to see everyone was alright. He shifted, careful to not wake Veth and stepped closer to Caduceus.

“The others should be up soon.” Caduceus spoke up, poking at the clothes he wore. “Beau said it would be better to dress like this. I have no doubt she is right.”

“Ja, though, there isn’t much Fjord and I can do on that matter.”

Caduceus glanced toward him, a strange gleam in his eye. “Do you really believe that?”

“They know we’re here. Stepping out now in those clothes won’t do much of anything.”

“If you believe so.” Caduceus shook his head and stared toward the window. “I don’t know, something about this city, it unsettles me.” Caleb didn’t respond as he took a seat besides Caduceus, but it didn’t seem like Caduceus was looking for a response, a small frown crossing his lips. “You know, the air kind of feels odd. I know there is plant life here, I can feel it, but it’s like the wild-mother, distant, fleeting. I feel eyes on us all the time, but I do not know whether it’s by magic or human means. The floating city terrifies me… but this place, it’s not right.”

“No, it isn’t.” Caleb decided to speak up after a moment of silence, his thoughts churning at Caduceus’ words. What if they were being watched? What reason besides being foreigners would their be?

Caduceus turned to him before staring out the window again. “I feel there is a way to get back to where we were, but I’m not sure if it’s here.”

“Here, in this place?” Caleb frowned, unsure how to respond.

“In this part of the city.”

Caleb nodded. It made sense. This strange magic, his inability to produce his own. There were probably answers deeper into the city.

He heard a quiet groan off to one side and glanced over to see Fjord stirring. He quickly wiped at his mouth, seeming a bit flustered before noticing the two of them watching. “I was like that all night, wasn’t I?”

Caleb grinned while Caduceus smiled, nodding. “You seemed quite tired, none of us felt the need to wake you.”

“Next time? Wake me.” He grumbled, shooting a half-hearted glare toward Caleb before letting out a breath. “But, yeah, I guess I did need it.”

“I’m not surprised.” Caduceus voiced for both of them.

Fjord frowned but let out a sigh, nodding.

There was a sharp knock on the door, startling the three of them, and causing Veth to jerk awake, cross-bow drawn in an instant. She settled down after half a second as Caduceus stood and opened the door just enough to peek out. “May I help you?”

“I was sent by my mistress, ma’am Priscel. She would like to speak with you all.”

Caduceus smile turned slightly strained as he responded and Caleb wondered if he noticed something about the speaker, “I’m sorry. We can’t leave now.”

“Is it because some of your group is still sleeping?” The words were said innocently enough, but Caleb felt himself tense, recognizing the underlying tone of menace. He wasn’t alone, noticing how both Fjord and Veth had shifted their stance. Veth held her crossbow, aimed toward the door if anything happened. Fjord reached to his side, though he seemed to remember he couldn’t summon his sword and instead silently cursed. Caleb reached into his pocket, an old dagger he barely ever used sat in his palm. It had been a long time since he had to use something like it.

“I do not know what you mean.” Caduceus spoke up. A quiet groan filled the air as the other three began to stir.

“I see.” Caleb didn’t miss the way Caduceus suddenly jerked back as a knife flew past his ear, embedding into the wall at the opposite side of the room. His shield was up as the door opened and a woman walked in, knives drawn. “I’ll keep this simple. My mistress wants the half-orc. Give him to me and I’ll let you live. Resist and I will take both of your slaves and leave you here to rot.”

“I don’t think either is an option.” Beau, who must have been more awake than Caleb realized, sprung forward, leaping toward the woman, who twisted out of the way as Beau landed, foot slamming into the wood and stone. Beau barely let up, using the momentum to spin, catching the woman off guard and making her stumble back. Beau flipped away from the woman, landing with her fists up, ready for another round. “I thought something was fishy while I was going around town. Who knew it would be an ambush.”

The woman just smirked, legs bent as she reached behind her back. “You are a smart one, I will give you that. You could become a fine guard in our city.”

“Not a chance.” Yasha spoke, sword drawn and pointed toward the woman, the space now more than a little cramped.

“You wouldn’t dare swing that sword here.”

“Try me.”

The woman scoffed, but seemed a little unnerved by Yasha’s straight-forward and honest response. Caleb kept his movements quiet. Beau and Yasha had the woman’s attention and it seemed the others had noticed. Jester had slipped off the bed, slinking to one side, out of sight while Caduceus, Fjord and Veth shifted closer to the door.

“It doesn’t matter, we have this place surrounded. For crimes against the mistress and for ignoring her polite request, we ask you surrender before anyone else gets hurt.”

“Are you deaf?” Yasha asked, her stance lowering. Caleb met eyes with Fjord, who subtly nodded. Beside him, he felt a light tap at his leg and briefly flicked his gaze down to Veth, who just grinned up at him.

Before spinning and shooting a cross-bow bolt.

All hell broke lose as the woman let out a startled cry. Yasha charged forward as Fjord, Caduceus and Caleb darted out the door into the hallway, Jester and Veth close behind. An outraged scream echoed from the room before the pounding of fists and the whish of a blade sounded in Caleb’s ears. Those two would be fine. He convinced himself as the group darted down the path.

He was proven correct when footsteps sounded behind. Beau and Yasha joined, a little worse for wear, but not terrible, their bags and weapons in hand.

“So, a plan?” Fjord called. “They said they have this place surrounded.”

“It could be a bluff.” Veth spoke up as they took the stairs to the first floor.

“It probably isn’t.” Beau huffed, wiping a bit of blood from her cheek where she must have gotten slashed. “That one was too weak to be the only one sent, either that, or they are underestimating us.”

Caleb nodded, skidding to a halt on one of the stairs, pressing his back to the side. “Seems like you are right,” he whispered, unsurprised if they were already seen as he noticed the bare tip of arrowheads gleaming ahead. “Regarding the fact that there was more than one.”

Beau cursed under her breath. “Sometimes I hate it when I am right.”

“So, what now?” Veth said, tilting her head up, crossbow tense at her side.

Caleb glanced down the passageway, thoughts swirling. “I don’t recall a back entrance to this place.” His gaze flicked to Beau, who nodded. “We can go up, but we don’t know if there is an exit to the roof.”

“What about the windows?” Jester asked quietly. “They aren’t large, but they aren’t small either. With Yasha and my strength we might be able to pry enough stone away to get through.”

“That might work.” Caleb glanced toward the front once more. “But it depends on how long it takes. They are probably already suspicious.”

“Well, staying here isn’t going to help.” Beau turned, hurrying up the stairs. The group followed quickly behind.

Caleb peered over his shoulder, noticing as Caduceus seemed to perk up before his ears twitched downward in a strange nervousness he usually didn’t see. “Mr. Caleb is right. They are very much aware of our position.”

Beau cursed, glancing at the doorways. “Well, I don’t think we have a choice.” She slammed through the nearest doorway, ignoring the lock altogether. The room was completely empty. The window on the other side was small, but they might be able to squeeze through.

Yasha strode forward with measured steps before she reeled back and slammed down with Magicians Judge into the stone. The windowsill cracked and splintered, opening the way even more.

Caleb didn’t miss the sound of pounding footsteps behind them increasing in tempo.

Veth went first, jumping through and landing without a hitch. Fjord followed with Beau right after. Caduceus exchanged glances with Jester before pushing his way through. The footsteps were louder now, the clanging of metal against metal echoed through the hallways as muttering reached Caleb’s ears.

Familiar muttering.

He almost cursed at that, they could cast spells? How? He shook it off, Jumping through with Jester close behind. He stumbled, almost falling on his face, but landing without too much of a problem. Some of their group was gone, only Beau and Veth still visible, helping guide them.

He heard movement and glanced up to see Yasha dart out, jumping down just as an arrow whizzed past her head, clipping some of her hair in the process.

“Come on.” Jester called, running toward Veth with Beau at her side. Caleb nodded, racing with her as Yasha stayed a step or two behind. Veth’s expression, one of encouragement, suddenly changed to panic.

Caleb found out why barely a moment later when a figure slammed into the wall beside her, Caduceus. He crumbled to the ground, groaning.

Jester let out a cry, racing to his side as Caleb glanced around the corner.

Down the path, halfway down, was a woman. Her black hair was plaited and pulled back tightly. Her darkened skin wrinkled from battle and weather. Her sword was held in Fjord’s face, inches from his neck. Beside her was a massive woman who seemed like she held giant blood in her. Not quite goliath, not quite giant, but she was huge. Caleb had no doubt she was the one who sent Caduceus flying.

“I apologize.” The woman with black-hair spoke, head tilted up as she kept her weapon steady. “I was sent to claim the half-orc and human if you were all to resist. There were only so many paths you all could possibly take if you decided to flee. I guess I was lucky enough to pick the right one.”

“What is all of this? Why are you going to such extremes?” Fjord spoke up, he let out a quiet squeak as the woman pushed harder against his throat. She, however, did not respond to his inquiry. “Now, though it goes against my orders to let you live, if you hand over the human, we will be on our way and you can keep your lives.”

Caleb felt his heart pound in his throat, his hands shook as he gripped the wall, peering around the corner. His mind raced, but couldn’t figure out a way out of the situation. He glanced back to see that there were people behind them as well. Archers, he noted, probably some of the one’s in the inn.

“Why are you doing this?” Jester called, her words taut and pained.

“I am only following orders. Mistress Priscel is part of the grand council. She has the queen’s full authority during this time.”

The queen’s? Is the queen just a figure-head? Caleb mentally shook his head. Now was not the time. His gaze flicked from person to person. Veth was beside Caduceus while Jester woke him, getting a groggy groan from Caduceus. Yasha was right behind Caleb, her presence helping his heart calm, even though he could almost feel the arrows in his back.

“I don’t understand.” The woman shook her head. “Why are you protecting these two? They are just men.” She gestured and the other woman lumbered forward.

Beau, only a few feet in front of Caleb, dropped her arms to her side and stepped forward. “They are our comrades, our family. Does family mean nothing in this society? In this kingdom?” Beau’s voice was neutral, but fury hung under every word as she spoke.

“How dare you.” The woman’s voice grew quiet as the behemoth beside her growled. “Family is incredibly important in our society. You think we’re cruel. We are only teaching them the way of things. Men are subordinate, they are under us.” She lowered her sword, causing Fjord to let out a breath. “However, a man is not qualified as family.” With those words she spun, Fjord yelped, barely stumbling back in time, the kick just grazing the front of his breastplate. The woman, in the same movement, finished her rotation, the back of the sword slamming into the side of his head. Unable to dodge in time, Fjord crumbled.

A scream echoed through the streets as Jester darted forward. Hands holding her holy symbol as she shouted words. Caleb raced around the corner, cursing. As angry as he was, he hadn’t forgotten the inability to use magic, but Jester probably had. It seemed Beau realized it too, for she leapt forward, just catching Jester as she finished the spell and froze when nothing happened.

Beau slammed into her, causing the two to hit the ground rolling, just avoiding the slam of a fist from the behemoth. “Jester!” Veth screeched. “Beau!””

Caleb felt wind pass by, just barely spotting long white hair before Yasha let out a guttural scream, sword slicing forward, catching the behemoth off guard. The woman pulled back as Yasha spun her blade slamming forward once more. Caleb shook his head, keeping note of the other woman as he darted forward. Without his magic he wasn’t able to do much, but they needed to find a way out. For a moment, he thought he heard the sounds of screaming from somewhere else and noticed the dark-skinned woman perk her head up, a frown gracing her face.

He slid toward Fjord, grabbing some dust as he went from his coat. With a flick he threw it forward, catching the woman off guard. She let out a yelp, stumbling back while she rubbed viciously at her eyes. With one swift movement he pulled out a healing potion and shoved it into Fjord’s mouth.

The man sputtered awake. Coughing before opening his eyes.

“Cale—“

Sharp pain slammed through his head as fingers curled into his hair and wrenched backward. He could feel Fjord scramble away beside him as the woman glared, one eye closed. “What a dirty trick.” She wrenched at his hair again, practically dragging him over the ground. With a twist and a shove he found himself stumbling into one of the archers waiting arms. He managed to pull one arm free, but before he could do more he found a sword to his throat.

The woman glared down at him, eyes burning with a strange hatred. He felt his other arm get wrenched behind him and winced. The woman turned away as strong hands twisted and pulled at his arms, keeping them taut behind his back. He glanced over to see Veth and Caduceus to one side, Veth had her hands raised, crossbow dangling from her fingers as she glared at the surrounding archers while Caduceus seemed conscious but dizzy. The behemoth had Jester in her grip, almost by the neck as Jester clawed at the grasping hand. The other meaty hand held onto Yasha’s sword as if it was a toothpick. Beau was trying to kick at the arm holding Jester, but the kicks seemed to be doing almost nothing. Fjord had stopped a few feet away. An arrow pointed to the back of his head. His eyes snapping from problem to problem.

“Now, was that so hard.” The black haired woman spoke up walking away from Caleb and up to Beau, placing her blade to Beau’s neck, causing her to still. “We could kill you, right here and now, but you actually seem like pretty capable warriers. I mean, you hurt Vel-tesh here.” The woman gestured with her head to the goliath giant woman. “That’s something you don’t see everyday.” She shook her head. “However, you could also be a liability.” She seemed to debate for a moment before she shrugged.“Keep the human and half-orc, kill the others.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go to hell in a hand-basket, some wizard's break and time shifts happen...  
> There is a reason for the tags folks, and this chapter is part of it.
> 
> (Also, since I left a really mean cliff-hanger last time, here is a little extra this time. Reminder, not beta-read, I did my best to edit, but I am not an editor in any capacity. Enjoy!)

Caleb felt ice slide through his veins, his gaze snapping from person to person before finally settling on fearful lavender eyes, suddenly filled with pain as the sound of snapping bone reached his ears. He found himself wrenching forward, tugging with all his might as screams, his and a few others, reached his ears. Arrows sang through the air as cries echoed around him. He felt one of the woman tug, grabbing his hair and wrenching backward, his head tilted back so far as to be staring at the sky.

“Quiet.”

His fingers twitched, spells dispersing as soon as he he tried to cast them. Sound after sound reached his ears. He felt something wet trail down his cheeks as the woman finally let go and he dropped his head.

Blood.

For a moment his mind and body froze as he took in body after limp body falling to the ground.

Then dull lavender eyes, lifeless, stared back at him.

A scream ripped from his throat as a fresh wave of way too familiar pain flared through him. He did this, he caused this. All because he wasn’t careful enough, wasn’t observant enough.

He killed them, he killed his family again.

Startled sounds reached his ringing ears, directionless but loud, so loud. His full attention snapped to the black-haired woman before him, images overlapped in his mind as the woman turned, red dripping from her blade. He briefly noticed the flash of utter fear cross Fjord’s face, shock foremost. He felt something warm and wet trail down his cheeks as more screeches echoed and his skin BURNED. One hand snapped forward as familiar words teared from his lips. Fire leapt, speeding towards the startled woman.

A new scream ripped through the air as the woman tried and failed to dodge. It slammed into her, fire lapping over her skin greedily as she let out another agonized screech, a so familiar scream, too familiar.

His family, all gone… again… fire burned as his fingers twitched and spasmed. Then his other hand, uncurling and snapping. The familiar tingle of flame and magic lapped over his skin as he felt a strange laugh leave his lips.

They were burning. They were all burning.

Every single one of them burned as tears trailed down his face.

Even with the ringing in his ear, he heard footsteps before something slammed into him, pining his arms tightly to his side as he found himself skidding over dirt and gravel. He struggled, fighting as flames licked up his arms.

A familiar voice echoed in his ears. “Stop… their dead. Caleb, please, stop.”

He felt the arms tighten and a part of his brain realized that the only sound he could hear now was the faint breathing in his ears, the flicker of flames and his own pounding heart.

He felt a wince and slowly tilted his head. Black hair met his gaze and, for a brief moment, he wondered if Eodwulf had somehow gotten their as well, before he met familiar eyes. Fjord’s gaze locked with his as he slowly pulled away, holding his arms tightly. Fear stained the man’s face as he stared. “Caleb… are you back?”

Caleb tilted his head down. “I… I broke again, didn’t I?” He whispered weakly. His gaze on the bloody and scorched floor.

“I… won’t say you didn’t.” Fjord said, gently pulling him up. “We need to check if anyone survived.”

Caleb shook his head. He knew, knew from the screams and cries, from the breaking bone and smattering of arrows, that he didn’t need to check. “They’re gone.” His voice held nothing, no emotion. He felt tired, drained. His mind, usually whirring with thoughts, was silent.

Fjord, hands gentle and yet firm tilted his face up so they could meet eyes once more. He didn’t miss the way Fjord’s hands shook, hesitancy in his tone that was also filled with anquish. “Caleb, I need you with me. You know there has to be a way to save them. Even if their isn’t, we can’t stay here.”

Caleb knew that was correct, knew what Fjord was saying was correct, but his legs were numb under him, his whole body felt like it was trapped, unable to move, and a new panic settled over him at the realization. “I… I can’t.”

“Of course you can.” Fjord grunted, looping one of Caleb’s arms over his shoulder before hoisting him up. “This can’t be real, there must be something else going on. We can’t… we can’t stay.” 

Caleb didn’t want to look. He knew he shouldn’t, but he turned.

Burnt bodies intermingled with layers of blood, it wasn’t an unusual sight, but it felt like his heart stilled. He felt movement and hobbled, almost subconciously, beside Fjord. Their had to be something. His mind snapped to the dunamantic magic he sensed in the air and his heart thrummed. Maybe… maybe that was it.

He felt a pressure, and stumbled, glancing to one side as he finally took note of the distant screams, the pillars of smoke and fires that were not his. A strange humming filled the air as Fjord stopped as well, peering toward the city itself. Another pulse, like a heartbeat, faster and faster.

“What is that?” Fjord’s voice spiked upward into panic.

“The reason… why this city was lost to time,” Caleb whispered, shock sliding through his veins, realization dawning on him as one more pulse rang out over the city, like a tsunami. He quickly wrenched a hand up, covering his eyes. The pulse slammed into him, throwing him into Fjord and causing the two of them to tumble before another pulse flared out, and blackness took over.

It dispersed barely a second later and Caleb found himself laying on top of Fjord in the middle of a familiar road.

Echoes of surprise and coughing gasps met his ears as he slowly lifted his head from Fjord’s chest.

Around him, laid on the ground as if they had just fallen from his initial spell, was the Mighty Nein, alive and well.

A heavy relief slammed through him followed by a sudden moment of intense exhaustion, and he felt himself slump, startling Fjord.

“Whoa! Hey, Caleb? Caleb!”

Well, at least he now knew magic worked… in certain circumstances.

With that he felt his mind abandon him, darkness taking over once more.

* * *

Caleb’s weight slumped over him, passed out. Fjord snapped his gaze up as Veth darted over, surprise and confusion on her face. “Whoa, what? What…” A deep furrow of her brow shifted over her face before she paled. “Caleb? Caleb!” She almost shoved Caleb off of Fjord in her mad dash to the ginger-haired man as Fjord sat up, holding onto his friend tightly.

“Veth, let him rest.” Caduceus spoke, his voice shaken. “I think we all need a moment to… think.”

“What the hell was that shit?” Beau’s own voice quavered as she stared down at her abdomen, which had only moments ago been slashed open. “How the fuck are we alive? How are we back here?”

Fjord shook his head. “Caleb mentioned there was a reason this city was lost in time and that we were about to find out.” He frowned. “Time… he mentioned dunamancy—“

“We were fucking thrown back in time?” Beau darted to her feet before freezing. “So… that really did happen.”

Fjord glanced down, feeling guilt gnaw at his throat. Caleb lay in his arms, shivering.

He had never seen the wizard like that before. Anger and pain and rage that filled the very air itself with flames of wrath. It was all Fjord could do to stop him, to calm him down.

However, Fjord couldn’t blame him either. He had been close to snapping himself when… when he heard the screams. He was so close to trying to summon star-razor. It was only Caleb’s frenzy that allowed him to keep his head but…

“What do you all remember?” He found himself asking, holding the man close, realizing he was also trembling hard. Caduceus took a seat beside him, a gentle hand on his shoulder while Veth reached forward, gently threading her fingers through Caleb’s hair.

Jester pulled her legs up, arms wrapped tightly around them. Beau just stood, staring into the distance fists clenching and unclenching.

Yasha, meanwhile, had pulled out one of her swords and was stabbing it repeatedly into the ground with a thud, thud, thud sound that echoed over the silent group.

“We died.” Jester’s voice suddenly broke the silence. She glanced up, tears on the edge of her eyes. It made Fjord’s heart ache. He hadn’t been able to protect her. “Everything is so hazy, like there is a film over the memories. But, I know, we weren’t careful enough, weren’t strong enough. They killed us, right in front of you and Caleb.

“Fucking shit,” Beau muttered, fists clenched tightly.

“So… so who survived?” Veth spoke quietly, hand resting on her chest for a moment. Fjord found himself looking down, his own trembling not dying for a moment.

“It was Fjord and Caleb, wasn’t it?” Beau asked, turning toward them, if the sound of her footsteps was any indication.

“I don’t think anyone needs to say that.” Caducues said. The hand on his shoulder shifted to gently rest against Fjord’s back. “I will admit, my memory is fuzzy like the others, especially at the end. Are you well enough to explain?”

Fjord took a deep breath and nodded. He glanced up to see Beau, arms crossed, watching him with an even expression. Yasha had stopped pounding her sword into the ground, but she was leaning on it harshly.

“We were forced to watch as you were killed.” He noticed a few of them wince. “I was pretty close to snapping but Caleb.” His gaze flicked to Beau and Veth before settling on Jester, whose eyes widened in sudden recognition and horror.

“Caleb snapped, didn’t he?” Yasha spoke up, her voice pained. “His family was killed in front of him, after all.”

“Again.” Beau cursed, suddenly walking away. Fjord watched as she reached one of the nearby trees before reeling back and slamming her fist into it. The bark cracked under the impact, as a hint of blood trailed down the skin of her knuckles. “Dammit!” She shouted. “I promised I wouldn’t leave. He did as well, and then this shit happened. Dammit.” She spun and swung her other fist into the tree, the bark snapping under the impact.

A moment later she leaned her forehead against the tree, body trembling. Fjord let out a breath. “The only other thing I can say is that, not even a moment after he, well, took care of the others, magic, a powerful magic, hit us and we ended up back here.”

“Well, we can be grateful that something saved us.” Caduceus shifted but stayed seated.“That also proves there is only one way out of here.” He smiled, his expression weak. “Also, I don’t think just walking in is an option anymore.”

“Hell no.” Veth spoke up, hopping to her feet. “That bitch killed us just because she wanted Fjord. Caleb was just a freaking bonus.” Her fist shook in front of her. “Well, we’re not going to let that happen… this time.” She added softly at the end.

“Well, from the sounds of it, she didn’t get them last time.” Yasha said, expression flat.

Veth deflated slightly before letting out a breath.

Fjord felt a weak grin cross his face. The trembling was still there, but it was fading. He flicked his eyes toward Jester, who met his with a pained expression. She uncurled as a strange determination wafted over her. “Well, we’re alive now, and that’s what matters.” She huffed, hands on her hips. She was beautiful in the sunlight and it hurt, seeing her now after he failed… failed to protect her, protect any of them.

However, the smile that crossed her face caused the last of the trembling to die, a mischievous quirk to the lips. “So, do we actually need to go toward that city?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Beau spoke up, slowly walking back to the little huddle. Her gaze flicked toward Caleb, still in Fjord’s lap, before returning her attention to the group. “If we were really thrown back in time, than that city was what caused it and, it’s possible that it is also what is blocking most of your magic. We need to get into that city and find out the source of the reversal.”

“Do you think that will be enough to get us out?” Veth asked, fingers never stopping.

“We can only be optimistic about the outcome. But I believe that is the answer we need to find.” Caduceus held his staff firmly, warmth emanating from his form.

The hand felt gentle and comforting on Fjord’s back, a strong support. “We can’t exactly go back in like this, though.” Fjord finally spoke, glancing down at himself. “And if I see that woman again, I don’t think I could stop myself from…”

“Killing her?” Jester’s voice was slightly shaken, but there was an edge to it that Fjord wasn’t used to.

“Captain, I don’t think you are alone in that.” Beau crossed her arms over her chest. “You’ve gone through shit, we all have.” Her attention settled on Caleb and a new rage seemed to fill her if the white knuckled grip was any indication. “Our wizard has already been through enough, he doesn’t need that in his head as well.”

“I… I could…” Jester opened her mouth before snapping it shut, hesitant.

Silence filled the road as the weight of what she was probably saying settled over them. “You would make him forget,” Caduceus said, neither denouncing, or accepting the words. “Is that truly what you think would be for the best?”

“But he’s already been through so much! I… I don’t think I could handle losing my… all of you like that.” Jester shook her head before turning to Fjord. “What do you think? You were there too…”

Fjord glanced down, breath leaving his lungs. Red hair met his gaze, falling around a tired but handsome face. Caleb had seemed so different but Fjord knew he would have probably reacted the same way in the man’s shoes. He almost had…

“No.” He shook his head, never diverting his attention from his friend. “It hurts, but I think it would hurt him more once he realized what we did without his permission.” He let out a long breath, realizing the same applied to himself as well. “It was… It was difficult to handle, I will admit. It doesn’t quite seem real, that it wasn’t all a messed up dream. I would have probably believed it was if it wasn’t for the fact that we’ve seen things like this before.”

He heard a snort and faint chuckle. Veth smiled beside him, her expression bright and proud.

“Alright, we’ll wait until he wakes. I feel as if I still don’t have any of my spells so…” Jester’s voice met his ears and he nodded, feeling his own tiredness overcome him. It wasn’t a tired from lack of sleep, but more a heavy weariness regarding the strange aspects of what just happened.

“Yeah, I think a break sounds like a good idea.” He smiled weakly before flopping onto his back, letting out a breath. “Wake me when he wakes.”

“You know he’s still resting on you, right?” Beau chuckled, walking over.

Fjord grunted, but didn’t respond. He wasn’t dumb, but, in the moment, having another person nearby like that was comforting. He felt someone sit beside him and glanced over to see Caduceus resting a few feet from his head, staff across his lap and staring up at the sky.

“Get some rest.” Was all he said and Fjord complied.

* * *

The first sensation to come back was the rhythmic rise and fall of something supporting him, scratchy leather and a familiar warm hand on his head felt comforting. He almost fell back into a quiet sleep, before his mind returned and he shot upward, hearing a grunt and startled yelp beside him.

His hands were up, fire dancing right under the skin of his palm before he finally managed to catch his breath and take in his surroundings. Veth scrambled up to him, relief on her face as she reached over, taking his face in hers. “Your awake.” Her words were simple, but kind.

His breath was shallow, like he couldn’t quite taken in full gulps of air. Part of his mind recognized it as shock. He tried to center his breath, shaking hand holding one of Veth’s. “Your alive?”

Veth winced before smiling. “We all are. Jester, Beau, Caduceus, Yasha, Fjord, we’re all alive and here.”

His breath finally started to come back to him as he felt a weight on his back, rubbing circles. “Come on, man, we’re fine.” Beau leaned over, having probably walked to his side without him noticing.

“Yeah, and your heavy, can you get off?” Fjord’s pained groan startled Caleb. He glanced down to see he was sitting up on fjord’s stomach and he quickly scrambled off.

He heard a faint chuckle and noticed the weak grin that crossed Fjord’s face as he sat up. “Good to see you’re awake.”

Caleb curled into himself, fingers digging into his arm. “But… I—“

“Mr. Caleb.” Caduceus stepped forward, kneeling on one knee, kind eyes catching his. “You have to remember, none of this is your fault.” Caleb stiffened and he noticed Beau and Fjord do the same beside him. “Unfortunate circumstances brought all of this about.” Caduceus reached over, placing a hand on his head. “However, memories can be heavy. You know we have a way to allow you to forget. Do you want too?” His gaze flicked to Fjord, whose eyes widened in understanding and surprise.

Caleb felt his heart still for a moment and he struggled to breath. The memories swarmed his mind. The screams and blood, the death and fear. The smell of burnt flesh and metallic acrid smoke filled his thoughts. Part of him begged him to forget, another part was terrified at the prospect of being affected like that again.

He felt a hand pat his head, ruffling his hair and slowly pulled from his thoughts. Was he being childish? After all, they had all been dead — His mind flicked, taking in the sights and calculating the time of reversal before clicking into place — Twenty-three minutes and seven seconds ago.

“Mr. Caleb, just remember, we are still here.”

Caleb felt himself nod and immediately regretted it as the warmth left his head. He took another deep, steadying breath. “Right. Sorry.” He spoke quietly, gaze flicking to Fjord, who nodded, relief in his expression. “Your…” He couldn’t get the words out, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

Fjord seemed confused for a moment before realization dawned on him and he shook his head. “No, I was startled, but I’m not scared. I was about to do the same.” He grinned sheepishly. “And, anyways, you came back to your senses.”

Caleb pursed his lips, but didn’t respond. He turned, having avoided staring toward the city for the longest time. His chest ached at the thought and he couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if time hadn’t reversed. Was this a different timeline? Was the other one destroyed to create this one? His mind swirled and he pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly as stiffness made his legs weak for a moment. “Whoa.” Beau caught his upper arm, holding it firmly. “Careful there.”

“I’m fine.” He shook it off, hearing movement beside him. Fjord pushed himself to his feet, wiping himself down.

“Caleb? Are you sure?” Jester’s voice met his ears and, as much as he’d been avoiding meeting her gaze, he found himself turning toward her. Beautiful lavender eyes filled with concern caught his and it hurt. She shouldn’t be concerned about him… none of them should be. He forced a smile onto his face and nodded. She didn’t seem convinced, but didn’t say anything. Her attention drifted to Fjord. “Fjord?”

“I’m fine,” he said, waving his hand. “What about you?”

Jester’s smile widened even more, a bit strained. “I’m good. Thanks for asking Fjord.”

A silence descended over the group, and Caleb held no doubt it was because none of them were really sure on their answers.

“I have an idea.” Yasha finally spoke up, catching everyone’s attention. That was when Caleb finally acknowledged the change in clothes. He briefly recalled Yasha, Beau and Caduceus wearing them before the time flip, but the fact that they were still wearing them spoke volumes. “We still have our clothes from when we were inside.”

“Oh, shit, you’re right.” Beau glanced down at herself before a wide grin crossed her face, filled with a little bit of vengeance. “And I bought extra’s.”

Caleb just shook his head, realizing where her thought process was going. Fjord just seemed confused, but it was Jester who clapped her hands, smiling. “We can dress them up.”

Caduceus chuckled as Veth let out a sound like a mix of a laugh and snort.

“Dress? You are not saying…” Fjord seemed to finally realize, face paling.

“I think they are implying they wish to dress us up to look like girls.” Caleb pointed out, getting a glare from Fjord.

“Thanks Caleb, I totally hadn’t realized.”

Caleb shrugged. He pushed the thoughts away, allowing them to fall into a compartment to the back. They would stay fresh in his mind, just like every other memory, but he had gotten good at shoving them to the back and trying to ignore them so the others didn’t realize. He couldn’t have the others worrying about him. It wasn’t fair to them and he knew it would only just hurt them.

They didn’t need to care about him like that anyway.

“So, why don’t we see what we have? It would probably give us easier entry and make it easier to—“ Their was a chi-chink as Veth loaded her crossbow, fury in her tiny form. “—Kill some bitches.”

Beau snorted, but her grin did widen. “Very true. Here.” She tossed some of the clothes to Veth and Jester before turning to Caleb and Fjord. “I grabbed a few extra, but I honestly wasn’t sure we would actually use them like this.”

Caleb shrugged, taking his while Fjord stumbled to catch his, almost letting it drop.

“And we can’t just teleport out, why?”

“Because none of us have magic?” Jester called, the rustling of clothing meeting their ears.

Caleb quickly turned around as soon as he noticed that both Veth and Jester had decided to change right in the middle of the road. He really shouldn’t have been surprised.

“You know, you two can look.” Jester’s voice hummed from behind, a mischievious tone licking over the words. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Caleb felt heat rise and he quickly put one hand up, hiding his face. “Lavorre, I have no intention of invading your privacy like this.”

“Ah, that’s no fun, but fine. I’m changed anyway.”

Caleb didn’t believe her, but it seemed Fjord had, because he let out a yelp and quickly turned back around. “No you’re not!”

A giggle sounded behind and Caleb let out his own faint chuckle, feeling fondness overcome some of the frustration. “I figured.”

He could almost hear the pout as Veth and Beau cackled behind him.

“I so thought I would get you too Caleb.”

“I know you, Jester, I could hear it in your voice.”

There was a moment of silence before a hand settled over his shoulder and he jumped, glancing sidelong as Jester leaned over his shoulder, a gentle smile on her face. “You feeling better?” She asked quietly and he blinked before his own warm smile pulled at his lips. Of course she did it on purpose.

“I should ask you that.” She seemed confused for a moment before he continued, “You are separated from your friend and… well… died earlier.” Caleb glanced away. “I don’t blame you for being upset right now.”

He heard a choked sound by his ear and glanced back, feeling his expression soften as he noted how conflicted she seemed. She opened her mouth before snapping it shut. “Caleb… I…”

“I promise, I’ll find a way to get you and everyone else back home, alright?”

Genuine warmth filled Jester's words as she said, "You’ve already done that before… thank you Cayleb. But, yes, I am feeling a bit better.”

“You really are something.”

A grin spread over her face as she lightly knocked her horns against the side of his head, the same ones he knew were sensitive, and pulled back. She wore a light-blue low cut dress that showed off the diamond patterned tattoo. The dress stopped near her knees and it seemed she had kept her boots, the winter ones, which fit the clothes pretty well. “Now, come on Caleb, Fjord, you should get changed too.”

Caleb let out a sigh as Fjord blanched. “Ah, I was trying to avoid that,” Fjord mumbled before heading toward the tree-line. “I’ll just…”

“Nope, right here. We’ll look away, right?” Her gaze snapped to the others. Yasha was already turned away and she just waved.

Beau shrugged, taking a seat next to Yasha, staring toward the city. Caduceus was once more sitting on the ground, tapping his staff gently against the earth. Veth, dressed in layers of light purple with hints of white lining, plopped down next to him, “I’ve already seen both of them naked anyways.”

“That was once!” Fjord choked, earning a giggle from Jester, her tail curling around her playfully.

Caleb glanced down at himself before catching Jester’s gaze. Her expression softened and she nodded. “Don’t worry. I won’t watch.” Her words were warm as she took a seat next to Veth, staring out toward the forest. Veth shook her head and joined her. Caleb shrugged and after a long moment of hesitation, began to strip, hearing a startled yelp from Fjord, before the rustling of clothes met his ears.

The new clothing wasn’t bad, it was surprisingly soft on his skin. If Beau hadn’t picked these clothes out specifically, she would have been lying. It was a little loose on the shoulders and chest, but that was no surprise. He turned, noting that Fjord was struggling a little with his. Fjord let out a sigh once he finished getting it on. Fjord’s was a simple white, almost similar to a typical dress. But, Caleb would admit, the clothes probably looked amusing on both of them. They would certainly help, but it would take a lot of convincing to make anyone believe either of them was a girl.

“We’re done.” Fjord called. Beau glanced over and snorted. Jester and Veth hopped to their feet, stridding over with determination.

“No way. We have to make this believable. I think I still have some make-up left.” Jester spoke up, pulling her haversack off her shoulder.

“Oh, I have some.” Beau called, digging into her bag.

“I might have a little as well.” Yasha’s voice carried to them as Jester’s grin widened and Caleb felt the blood drain from his face at the prospect.

“You can’t put make-up on this and expect it to help.” Fjord gestured to his face.

“No, but at least we can try.” Veth shrugged. Caleb sighed, realizing there was no getting out of it. “But first, we should probably shave those beards.”

“What? No, I worked hard for this.” Fjord argued, hands protectively over his salt and pepper beard.

“Come on Fjord, Caleb’s fine with it, right?” Jester raised an eyebrow, lips twitching in amusement.

“I’m… not opposed.” He admitted, it would grow back fast enough anyway.

“Good, so let’s get started then.”

He took a seat on the ground, feeling the light blue cloth flow around him. Unlike some of the others, his clothing was two pieces. A sleeveless dress that held a leather belt that cinched at the waist, allowing the holsters to fit over. Over that was a long sleeved jacket like fabric that was somewhat tight to his arms until about his elbows, where it blossomed out, long enough to cover his knuckles, hiding the scars. It was also light blue.

“Sorry, there weren’t many options.” Beau shrugged. “I couldn’t exactly get tailor made stuff here.”

“I think it works,” Yasha shrugged. “Especially with the scarf.”

Caleb tugged at the scarf that he decided to keep on, he figured it would at least help.

Veth just shook her head, hopping onto Fjord’s crossed-legs to lean up close, one of Caleb’s straight razors held in a tight grip, make-up already in her other hand.

Jester sat across from Caleb, holding up a brush with one hand while the other was extended. “Can I Cayleb?”

Caleb just nodded, pulling out one of his razors. It didn’t take too long before Jester pushed her brush forward, taking over where he had finished. He could probably name what she was using, but he decided it probably wasn’t what he should be focusing on. The smell of cinnamon and spice met his nose and his brain finally allowed him to realize just how close Jester was.

He wanted to pulled back, but he felt a gentle grip to the back of his neck and stilled. “Come on Cayleb, don’t move. I want to make this look good.”

Caleb sat, body tense as she worked, listening to her commands as she tilted his head side to side and told him to close his eyes.

“I’m done.” Veth called, halting Jester’s movements and allowing Caleb to glance over. He barely held in the chuckle as he noticed Veth had added her own eye-powder to Fjord’s eyes. It was still very much Fjord, but the make-up, applied rather heavily, had helped blunt some of the harsher features.

Even without the beard, he still looked quite masculine though.

“Well, it’ll work.” Beau stood, placing an elbow on Fjord’s shoulder. “At least he can pretend. You have always been good at accents and imitating voices.”

Fjord just kind of looked at her as Jester got back to work, tilting Caleb’s head away.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” A slightly pitched and harsh, but pleasant sounding lilting tone met Caleb’s ears and he could see Jester blush, gaze sliding toward Fjord for a moment before snapping back toward what she was doing.

Her concentration was astounding as her brush flicked back and forth with ease.

“Are you making me look like a clown?”

“No, of course not.” Jester rolled her eyes, never stopping her brush. “You have such a beautiful face, I’m just exentuating it.”

Heat flashed over his cheeks, and he held no doubt it was affecting his ears as well. He was suddenly glad his hair was not up in it’s typical ponytail.

“Hey, Caleb, can I braid your hair?” Yasha called, watching quietly.

“Of course. Right Caleb?”

“Ja…”

He didn’t miss the smile that crossed Yasha’s face at his words. She stepped over, careful, broad fingers pulling at his hair, tugging out any of the remaining tangles. Silence filled the air as the two worked and Caleb let them. He wasn’t really in the mood to say anything and, just watching Jester, the way her eyes flicked over his face, the tongue just peeking through her thick lips, the long hair curling over her freckled cheeks. She was so beautiful and he found he couldn’t take his attention off of her, no matter how much his mind said he needed to. It didn’t help that both Yasha and Jester were keeping his head firmly in place.

Finally, when he really couldn’t handle it anymore, Jester pulled back with a flourish, staring at him with pride before stilling.

He felt a gentle hand pull at his hair before it settled against his back. Yasha stepped around into his vision.

“Shit, Jessie. You’re good.” Beau walked over, helping pull Caleb to his feet, startling Jester out of whatever stunned trance she was in.Beau examined him quietly before she snorted. “You’re lucky I know your a guy.”

He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged, pulling away, arms crossed. “Hey, don’t worry man, I’m not flirting or anything.”

Caleb just shook his head as Jester jumped to her feet, hands clasped as her eyes seemed to sparkle. “You look so beautiful Cayleb. I mean you normally do, but you look beautiful this way too. ”

Caleb quickly glanced away, feeling some of his hair trail into his face. Guess Yasha hadn’t pulled all of it back. He peered over toward Fjord, Veth and Caduceus. Caduceus was as calm as ever. Veth was watching, startled before chuckling. Fjord was just outright staring.

“Oh! I think I might have a mirror, hold on, you both need to see what you look like.”

Jester’s voice pulled him back as she dug into her bag, fingers covered in make-up. She let out a ah-ha before pulling out a small hand mirror, bounding over to Fjord. “There.”

Fjord glanced toward the mirror before his expression soured. “That’s never going to work.”

“I don’t know. I think it looks good.” Beau shrugged, chuckling.

Fjord just sent her a glare and huff.

“Cayleb.” Jester bounded back to his side, wide smile on her face as she held the mirror up.

Caleb glanced into it and stilled.

He always knew he appeared similar to his mother, but this…

The make-up had dulled some of the sharper edges, softening his features. Vibrant red hair hung on either side of his face, the rest pulled back into a braid with a few flowers weaved into it. His father’s eyes stared back at him, emphasized by the darker highlights and… Was that a hint of gold?

He quickly glanced away, his chest aching. “Thanks Jester. It looks good.”

He noticed the frown on Beau’s face and heard footsteps as Jester peered around, worried. “Cayleb?”

“Ah, nothing. It just…” his words failed him and he shook his head. “I think this will work, thank you.”

Jester huffed, but pulled back. “Well, I think you look gorgeous.”

Caleb just smiled. Yeah, his mother was always pretty. He could only hope to hold a portion of her grace.

“Well, I think with this we are ready to go, no?” Caduceus spoke up, his staff clacking against the road as he stepped closer, gaze flitting calmly to Caleb. “I believe we have a time-limit, correct Mr. Caleb?”

Caleb nodded, somewhat relieved to feel his internal clock clicking away once more. “If I’m correct, we have eleven hours and five minutes to find what we are looking for.”

“Which is?” Fjord asked, stepping sidelong to him.

“The reason behind the temporal distortions.” Beau gestured. “If we can fix those, we can probably leave, right?”

Caleb nodded. “Also, I think the closer we get to the temporal distortion time, the more likely we can use magic, it would explain…” He trailed off before shaking his head. “I’ll let you know when we get close, if we don’t find it in time.”

“Do we have a way to stop it? I mean, my mind is already a bit fuzzy from last time,” Yasha said, catching their attention as they walked.

“I might have something,” Caleb responded, thoughts spinning. It was a guess, a deduction, but it was all he had. “I’ll try it when we get closer.”

It seemed that was enough as they approached the familiar gates. Beau passed out some food that Caleb took gratefully. It seemed they were all hungry as they downed the meager supplies. At least it was something.

His mind flipped to the spells he would need to cast. It was a gamble, really.

He just hoped, this time, that it would be enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time loop confusion, dead-ends and... ambushes?  
> And... who is this new guy? A wizard? or something else?
> 
> (Just a reminder, not beta-read, so if it feels a little fast or stilted, that's why. Still, I hope you enjoy this next installment. :) )

Jester touched her chest lightly, the pain of being crushed still fresh in her mind. She died, she had really died. Yet, she was here. Her gaze flicked to Fjord and Caleb as they walked. Fjord’s strides were even and strong, but Caleb was quiet, his movement more thoughtless. The pained expression on his face, believed to be hidden but so, so visible, hurt her. The way his brilliant blue eyes became shadowed, distant as he stared at himself made her stomach twist, feeling sick. He shouldn’t have to look like that.

She found, as they walked, that she couldn’t take her gaze off of him. What if she had been more careful? What if she hadn’t forgotten her inability to cast spells, would he be so distant right now? Could she have saved anyone? Her chest ached as she noticed him glance her direction, lips thin in thought. He noticed her staring and quickly looked away, head bowed down. His beautiful red hair fell over his face, made soft and gentle by the make-up. But, well, wasn’t it always gentle?

Her thoughts flickered to his words, his renewed promise. He always did make promises and than keep them. That was just who he was. He, as always, noticed how she was feeling, even when the others hadn’t.

She let herself walk beside him, lightly bumping his shoulder, startling him. He glanced at her once more, confusion alighting on his face. The words she wanted to say, usually so easy and flowing, stuck in her throat, so, instead, she just let warmth flow over her expression. He glanced down, shoulders hunched as usual.

“Caduceus is right.” She spoke quietly, finally finding words. “If anything, it’s our fault, not yours.”

He snapped his head up, seeming ready to argue. Beau, a few steps ahead glanced back, winking at Jester before focusing on Caleb. “Jessie’s right as well. Don’t you dare take this burden on your shoulders like you always do Caleb. This one was on us, not you.”

“But—“

“Nope, no but’s.” Beau fell back a few steps, wrapping her arm around his neck, pulling him toward her, getting a startled yelp. “You did your best, I saw.” Her smile tensed a little and Jester wondered just how much Beau had seen before she died as well. “If anything, I wasn’t strong enough to save you or Fjord.” She held him tight. “I’m going to make sure you don’t have to cry for us again, understood? Neither of us is going to die again, none of us… and even if something happens, if we fuck up… it’s never going to be your fault.”

“That’s…”

Jester found herself stepping back slightly, watching them quietly as Beau lightly tugged on his ear, causing him to yelp once more. “I’m your sister you know. Well, not literally, but your like family to me. Believe me when I say I’ll punch anyone who dares try that shit again.”

Caleb tugged from her grip and she let him go. “Beauregard…” he let out a weak huff. A genuine smile falling onto his face. “Your terrible at this.”

“I never said I was good.” Beau rolled her eyes, lightly tapping her fist on his forehead, causing him to grimace, rubbing his head with a furrowed brow. “Now, come on _big sis_.” She emphasized the words with a grin. “We have a city to figure out and a temporal distortion to crack.”

Caleb hesitated before shaking his head, hand resting at his side once more though a hint of amusement flashed briefly over his face.

Jester wasn’t sure what to feel. Part of her was relieved, happy, but another part of her felt tense, upset. She knew Caleb and Beau were close, but the feeling in her chest… she knew Caleb and her weren’t that close, more like friends, right? And yet…

She felt Caleb attention settle on her and she quickly looked away.

She wanted to be that close, to be able to comfort him when he was upset.

She wanted to help him, like he always tried to help them... help her. She hurried forward, stepping even with him once more as they stopped in front of the gates. A familiar woman stuck her spear into the ground, demanding they announce themselves.

This time, Beau spoke, her words even and clear, almost practiced in a way. “We are travelers, we have been to your city before, but it has been a long time. May we enter?”

The woman stared over them, glancing from person to person, narrowing slightly when she landed on Caduceus.

Beau spoke up, cutting off any questions the woman might have. “She is with us from a far distant foreign land.”

“Hm… Well then, you may enter.” The woman turned, pushing the door open before gesturing them in. This time, she didn’t lead them, just stayed put and let them pass.

Jester watched as relief passed over Caleb and Fjord’s faces for a split second before they both quickly covered it. The door closed behind them as familiar conversation met her ears. At least this time they weren’t talking about Fjord and Caleb as if they were commodities.

She had wanted to strangle them then, now it was taking all of her will-power not to cast a spell to send them all away from her, away from her family. That, and the irritating fact she couldn’t cast any spells.

She mentally cringed, calling out once more in hopes to hear her friends voice, only for there to be no reply once more. Her friend wasn’t there, she couldn’t feel him at all. For a brief moment she feared she would never feel him nearby again, but she quickly shook the thought away. Caleb kept his promises… he always had, she just had to believe in him and help however she could.

She stepped closer to Caleb, noting the way all of them moved around Caleb and Fjord, as if in a protective circle. Caleb glanced sidelong at her, curious beautiful eyes meeting hers. He seemed so delicate right now, fragile, but she knew how powerful he could be. How dangerous.

She gripped the axe at her side, as she hummed, trying to keep a pleasant tune going even though she was pissed at herself that she forgot about her axe during the last time loop. They moved through the streets, Caleb pointing where they had gone down previously. They decided to avoid the main street, weaving through the city.

They needed to get to the castle. Jester had a feeling the Queen might know what was going on, and it seemed the others agreed. The group was quiet as they walked, footsteps echoing over the pavement, barely heard with the chattering of voices. The smells of breads and pastries met her nose, so enticing before. This time, the smells made her uncomfortable. Everything here felt so fake, so foreign and, as much as she hated to admit it to herself, frightening.

Whispers followed them wherever they went. She supposed it made sense. They were still an eclectic group even when trying to blend in. She noticed Caduceus stop, his attention drifting to one of the side roads ahead. His grip taut on his staff.

Jester glanced over as a familiar woman moved around the corner. Unlike last time, this time she was sitting in a chair, carried by four men. There was a woman, _the_ woman, walking beside her, talking to her quietly as the peopleparted before them.

Jester felt Caleb stiffen next to her and quickly grabbed his hand, letting him know she was there. He calmed slightly, but not as much as she would have liked. Caleb wasn’t the only one. Fjord tensed, hand at his waist as if wanting desperately to draw his sword while the others reacted in similar ways.

Anger bubbled up through her veins as the golden hair and plaited black haired women came closer. The two women, the causes for Fjord and Caleb’s pain, for her own death, were only a few feet in front of her. She could feel Caleb wince beside her and apologetically loosened her grip. However, she didn’t pull away, and Caleb didn’t either, to her relief.

She could almost feel the anger rippling through the group as they took a few steps back. As much as she loathed the people in front of her, catching their attention would not help anyone.

Plus, she had a feeling if the woman tried talking with them, Beau would almost instantly punch her before she got two words out... if someone else didn't hold her back or do it themselves.

The two women passed, with a curious eye and parting glance before the woman clacked her foot onto the seat of her chair. The men stopped and she stood, taking the black haired warriors hand. The woman stepped down, turning curiously, hands clasped pleasantly in front of her.

“Well now, I do not believe I have seen you all before in this fair city of ours.”

Jester held tightly to Caleb’s hand, mostly to stop herself from lashing out. Silence enveloped the group. Caleb and Fjord were tense, a vicious expression crossing Fjord’s face briefly as the woman glanced at him with a raised eyebrow before continuing. She glanced curiously at Caduceus before her smile fell slightly. “Well, you are a silent bunch.”

“My apologies. We are not used to the customs of this city. We have only recently arrived. You took us by surprise.” Caduceus spoke up, his calm voice helping to ease at least a little tension.

The woman eyed him curiously, but didn’t shrug him off either. “I see. It is no major interruption or issue. I was just on the market for some new slaves, that is all.” She smiled congenially, spreading her arms wide. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I see you wear the symbols of our city.” She bowed. “I am high curator, Priscel. It is a pleasure to meet newcomers to our city. Such fine woman as well.” Her gaze landed on Caleb before shifting over to Yasha before she continued, returning back to Caduceus. “I have not met your kind, but considering you are not in shackles, then you must be one of our level.”

“I am what you think I am.” Caduceus just smiled, stepping forward slightly so he was between the woman, Fjord and Caleb. “However, if you will excuse us.” He bowed his head. “I have no doubt you have somewhere to be, don’t let us keep you.”

Priscel raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh. “Well, at least you are a polite one. Alas, I do have to agree. I have much work to do. Running a city isn’t for the weak of heart you know.” She bowed her head before turning, stepping back onto her seat. With that, they were off once more.

They watched as she disappeared around the corner before there was a collective sigh of relief. With breath back in the lungs and heart no longer in their throats, they turned toward each other, stunned.

“Are we going to fucking meet that bitch every time?” Beau cursed out, frowning deeply as they moved to the other side of the street. She slammed her fist into a stone wall, the wall cracking slightly. She shook her hand, wincing. “What is this bullshit?”

“Time is repeating itself.” Caleb shook his head, pulling away from Jester.

Jester glanced sidelong at him, curious. “Cayleb? What do you mean? We know time is repeating itself.”

Caleb shook his head once more and gestured with a hand. “This whole city is trapped in a cycle… a cycle we are now trapped in ourselves. It is possible certain events will happen no matter what. It is also possible that we simply met up with her later in her travels.”

Certain events happening no matter what? “Does that mean she might try to come after us? This time as well.”

“I don’t think so.” Beau shook her head, leaning against the stone wall as they crowded around, out of sight of the main street.“She accomplished her goal already and she has no… desire for any of us. We are curious newcomers to her, that’s it.” She pushed away from the wall. “I don’t think we have to worry about her this time as long as we’re careful.”

Silence fell over the group as they continued forward through the streets. Soon enough, quiet conversation bubbled up from the others, over-taking the silence with a passive chatter.

“Thank you, Caduceus.” Jester turned to him after some time, fiddling her fingers around her dress. “I don’t think I could have said anything… not without sounding pissed off.”

Caduceus shook his head, staff brought close to his chest. “I was aware. I didn’t except any of you to deal with the situation. I figured we all needed a voice of reason.”

“But, wasn’t it difficult?” Veth leaned back, hands on her hips. “I doubt I’m the only one who remembers our… well, what she did to us. If not pissed off, weren’t you scared?”

Caduceus just shook his head, a smile crossing his face. “Why?” The one word stopped Jester’s thoughts as she watched him, confused. He continued, sweeping his staff forward. “Why should I be scared of a woman who sends henchmen to deal with us? Why should I be pissed off at a woman who is so insecure, that she needs to surround herself in nice things? Respectfully, she seemed more like a child. I am more disappointed than anything.”

Jester glanced down, skirts bunching up in her grip.

“I wish I could see it your way.” Jester spoke quietly, glancing toward Caduceus, who shrugged in return.

“It’s a good thing we all think differently. If we all had the same thoughts we would get nothing done.”

Beau let out a snort. “We already barely manage to get shit done.”

A weak chuckle broke out among the group and Jester couldn’t help but smile, relieved everyone was okay.

Everyone was probably scared in some way, just like Veth said. Sure, maybe Caduceus wasn’t scared of her, but… She pushed the thought down, slapping her cheeks roughly. This wasn’t like her. She had to stay more upbeat, positive. She had to cheer everyone up.

“So? Are we just going to stand here? We have a castle to get to you know.” She spoke up, pointing down the alleyway. “Shouldn’t we get going?”

The others exchanged glances as she stepped ahead, arms swinging wide as she hummed, walking forward.

There was no point thinking of all of this now. They needed to find out what was going on so they could get out of there.

That way she could speak with her friend once more…

And that way she didn’t have to worry about Caleb or Fjord being discovered and for something just as terrible to happen to all of them.

No… she couldn’t let that happen, not again.

——————————————-—*——————————————

Five hours. They only had five hours until the time reversed once more. He knew it could be a lot, but in a city as convoluted and tangled as this one, where he was constantly watching his back, it felt like there was never enough time. If anything, the seconds seemed to tick away faster and faster, as if reminding him incessantly of the fact. 

They mostly stayed to the shadows of the overhanging buildings, trying to stay out of sight of the crowds. Some roads were quieter, but many were bustling. It was a strange sensation, knowing this city was trapped in time, these people should have died millenia ago, and yet, they still lived and breathed.

He glanced ahead, noticing Beau and Caduceus talking quietly next to each other. Veth stood at his side, crossbow at her side, but hand hovering over it every time a sound met their ears. Yasha was behind, a few steps besides Fjord. Jester stood between the two, having slowed from her earlier press forward, but still humming quietly, hands behind her back.

He doubted she was actually happy, but he did appreciate what she was attempting to do.

He pulled from his thoughts, peering up at the walls hovering around him, taking it all in quietly. In the distance, about a mile away, he could see the spires of a castle. It had been hard to see amongst the sprawling city and the massive walls, but now that they were closer, he could spot the curving spires and grand terraces.

“Oh! There it is… if only I could cast show the path…” Jester started enthusiastic, but her words fell quiet near the end before she shook her head. “So, Cayleb, can you lead us there?”

Caleb glanced over, noting it was to the northeastern direction. “Ja, I could probably try.” He nodded, gesturing toward the path in front of them. “It won’t be entirely quick though.”

“Quicker then all of us could do.” Veth spoke up, smiling brightly. “Your my leader Caleb.”

Caleb opened his mouth to argue, before he noted her words and felt a weak smile cross his face. “Thanks Veth.”

She shrugged, hefting her crossbow into her arms. “I told you, when we talked, I won’t bring it up like usual, but you will always be my leader, even if you aren’t everyone’s.”

Caleb wasn’t sure what to say, so he just stepped forward, standing closer to Beau and Caduceus, gesturing down the paths as he went. He wasn’t a hundred percent certain, but keeping a general point of direction in mind, he felt confident he was heading the right way. Another hour passed and Caleb knew there must have been an easier way to get to the castle. He drew to a stop as he finally came across the first dead-end and let out a sigh, turning to the group. Everyone seemed exhausted, the heat of the sun and the suffocating smell of perfumes, breads and sewage was getting to everyone.

Plus, he supposed, a lot of them were still getting over what happened.

_So are you,_ he thought before quickly pushing it away. Not now.

His gaze flicked to the sky briefly before he turned to Beau, one of the few doing alright. He felt a little tired, and he wondered if some of that had to do with his body not being sure whether two days had past, or one. “I think everyone is exhausted.”

Beau nodded, gaze flicking to Jester and Fjord before returning to Caleb. “I’ll keep watch… how much time until we go back?” She asked, a hint of uncertainty slipping into her voice, probably unintentional.

“Four hours.”

Beau nodded and turned to the group. “Alright, hour break and then we keep moving.”

“And what if we don’t make it in time? We’ll just repeat the process all over again.” Veth pointed out as she plopped down against the wall of the deadend. “No offense Caleb.”

Caleb just shrugged, unable to really argue.

“We’ll find another way. We just have to keep trying.” Yasha spoke up when no one immediately responded, shifting at the sudden attention. “I really don’t think giving up is an option at this point.”

“Yasha’s right.” Beau leaned against the side wall of one of the buildings, arms crossed. “Screw the time distortion. We’ve gone through shit before and gotten through it, why would this be any different?”

Caleb took a seat besides Veth, mentally agreeing with Beau’s assessment, more so, because he wanted to get everyone else out.

But… also… because he wanted to know how it was possible to reverse time like this. Could he manipulate it in some way too? He mentally shook his head. No, focus on getting the Mighty Nein out and then he could study it. He wasn’t going to risk his family… right?

He stilled at the thought and sudden realization. For a long time, for as long as he’d been lost to his own mind and then some, he’d desired to go back in time, to fix his mistake. But the voice that demanded it, that pleaded with him, had gone quieter and quieter during the past year.

Now, it was growing louder once more, pointing out the possibility. The very opportunity he had sought for so long. But, was it worth learning if it risked the lives and sanities of the Might Nein? Of his… of his new family?

Indecision wracked through his mind as each side of him vied for attention, sought to point out the pros and cons, contradicting each other over and over again. At one point food was handed out, but he merely ate it without really focusing on it, more nurishment than taste as his mind whirled.

He felt a shift beside him and snapped out of his thoughts.

He noticed the way Veth stood up and Beau stiffened. The most telling aspect, however, was that Caduceus, who sat down earlier, was on his feet, staff held firmly in his hands and ears twitching.

He felt a something behind him as if the wall itself just disappeared and jerked, only to let out a choked yelp as hands wrapped around him and Veth… through the wall they once were leaning against.

It wasn’t just a deadend, it was a secret passage and they had stumbled right into it.

He felt something press against his throat and panic surged through his mind briefly as everyone stiffened, wiping around to face him and Veth. Veth was yanked back, crossbow falling out her hands as she was held up. She clawed and scratched, only stopping when another knife almost dug into her neck, a trickle of blood slipping down the metal edge.

“Well, this was unexpected.” A voice spoke behind him, crackly and filled with contempt. “For the women to let their guard down. You really do underestimate us.”

“Let them go.” Fjord was on his feet, slashing his arm sideways as he spoke with Jester beside him, axe held tightly in her hands. Yasha already had her sword drawn and Beau was glaring sharply.

“Why would we do that? You’ve never let our people go. Now… come quietly, or we kill these two. They are your family after all, aren’t they?”

“What do you want.” Caduceus stepped forward and the man behind Caleb, the one speaking, grasped Caleb’s chin tightly, tilting it back so he was pulled against the man’s shoulder, knife right at the jugular.

Huh, the man did know what he was doing, a swift cut and Caleb would be dead in seconds at this angle, part of his mind supplied.

The scruff of a beard tickled at his cheek as the smell of slightly putrid breath wafted over his face. He felt his hands twitch, testing to see if he could pull any magic. Nothing, it was too soon still. He mentally cursed the fact as the man finally responded to Caduceus’ question. “What do we want? What we’ve always wanted, freedom.”

“And you think taking hostages will do just that?” Caduceus took another step forward, his tone light if you didn’t know him. “You are an idiot if you believe that. If anything, we are foreigners, not native to this land, we don’t have anything against you or yours.”

“It doesn’t matter.” The man spoke, letting out a long breath. “Women like you all will always suppress men like us. So, what do you say, come quietly so I don’t have to damage such a pretty face or…”

Caleb winced as he felt the knife dig into his neck. Warmth trailed down his collar, sickly and familiar. His hands, which had been at his side, shifted up, not quite grabbing at the arm, but aiming for it. He could see Veth to his side, her hands at her side. She locked eyes with him and nodded.

In one fluid motion Caleb reached up. The man was so preoccupied with lifting his chin and holding the knife, he wasn’t prepared when Caleb gripped his arm with one hand, holding the man’s knife hand while kicking his foot backward. He heard a groan beside him, but felt metal where his foot hit. He barely withheld the wince of annoyance as his other hand grabbed the man’s pinky finger and wrenched.

The man howled.

Using the moment, Caleb spun, pulling out of the man’s grip and stumbling back, Veth at his side. Before him, now that he could see it, was an open passage with stairs leading down a short way to a corridor.

The man that had been holding him glared as he held his now probably broken pinkie. The other was nursing a rather nasty bite mark.

“You were saying?” Beau stepped beside him, knuckles cracking. “I think you have some explaining to do.”

The two men cursed, glaring before darting away. Beau shot forward, sprinting and leaping over the duo’s head, landing and spinning so she was facing them. They skidded to a halt, startled.

“You poor saps. You messed with the wrong people.” Beau spoke up, hatred tinging her words. Yasha was only a few steps behind, sword pointed at the men’s backs.

Jester darted forward with Fjord and Veth, Caduceus stayed back, ears twitching as a frown colored his face. Caleb didn’t move, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach.

Something wasn’t right. That was too simple. Sure, they were probably taken by suprise, however…

The men raised their hands, as Yasha pointed her sword at the one that had held Veth. Caleb wasn’t quite sure what they said, since they weren’t shouting. However, he did notice a hint of confusion on Beau’s face.

That was when he noticed the runes.

They suddenly lit up, circling the entrance and he darted forward, hand reaching to cast dispel magic, only to remember too late as his hand slammed into what could only be a magical barrier. The others inside, jumped, startled and glancing around wildly.

Then he noticed the gas.

“Caduceus…” His voice hitched up.

He felt a pressure beside him and glanced over as Caduceus pressed a hand to the barrier. He noticed Beau dart past, straight up to the barrier. She was shouting something, but he couldn’t hear it.

“Beau, I can’t hear you,” he replied. She stilled, her gaze a little dilated before she shook her head and spoke, emphasizing her words so he could read her lips.

“Not poison, I would be able to tell. It’s probably sleeping gas. Just find a way to get us out.”

A hint of relief hit his veins as he nodded. Right, Beau could detect poisons, they would be alright.

“We’re coming.”

Beau nodded, her eyes fluttering before she slumped forward, side sliding down the force-field as she fell into a magical sleep.

“They didn’t want us dead.” Caduceus pointed out, glancing toward Caleb, who nodded. “They probably want to do to us what was done to them. Death would be too easy.”

Caleb winced, knowing all too well what that meant.

“We have to find a way in there.” He pulled back.

“Well, this is new.”

Caleb swung around, freezing as a woman… no, a man dressed in flowing robes with long hair tied back made to resemble the woman of the city stepped forward. Caleb knew for a fact there had been no one there a moment ago... or even a few seconds ago for that matter.

The man walked torward them, his steps leisurely, amusement dancing over his lips. “It’s been quite some time, I never expected that particular trap to trigger. Congratulations on not falling into my little trap. Or, well, I can’t claim it’s mine, I just helped design it, they were the one’s who set it off.” He gestured inside, a faint hum to his words. “I just felt it go off and came straight here, imagine my surprise when I see it wasn’t just an accidental push.”

“Who are you?” Caduceus asked quietly, head tilted to the side. “I didn’t hear you arrive.”

The man just smiled, glancing between the two of them.

“Now, there is no point in me answering that, you both know you are at a disadvantage here. You’re friends are inside and only myself and a few others hold the key to opening it.”

“Well, that’s dumb,” Caduceus said, getting a surprised chuckle from the man.

“I certainly can’t deny that, especially since it’s pretty powerful magic. However…” His expression sobered. “I doubt I was the only one who felt the magic be used. Considering you are not stuck inside with the others, I have no doubt you know what that means.” His gaze flicked to Caleb, observing him quietly for a brief moment before he turned back toward Caduceus, sizing him up with the same dangerously observant gaze. “I doubt anyone has recognized what you are, but I’m not so naive. You are a firbolg, a male if I am correct.”

Caduceus just tilted his head, only a hint of surprise coloring his face.

“I read a lot.” The man shrugged before turning to Caleb attention shifting toward the belt around his waist before flicking to either side. Caleb wasn’t intentionally trying to hide his spellbook, but now he felt a strong urge to do just that. “A human…” He crossed his arms over his chest. “So, what do you two want to do?” He snapped his fingers, a spark flickering in his hand for a second before he quenched it, his gaze firmly shifting to Caduceus. “Will you come with me and let me drop the spell in peace? Or will you fight me and try to figure it out yourself?”

Caleb couldn’t help but glower, neither was a viable answer.

The man just smiled good-naturedly, walking past Caduceus. As he passed Caleb he stopped, tilting his head to glance at him. “You have quite beautiful hair, you know that? May I touch it?” He reached up, as if to take the bangs delicately into his fingers. For a brief moment, Caleb hesitated. The feeling was momentary and he recognized it quickly enough, sharply pulling back with a glare. He shifted closer to Caduceus. Caleb used the friend spell enough to recognize the familiar pull of the magic the other man had just cast. The man eyed him curiously before shrugging. “Fair.”

The man kept walking, hand extending out before him, a few arcane words muttered from his lips.

Caleb felt the spell fade and almost dashed forward, only to stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His own mind screamed at him not to act rashly. He noticed as Caduceus shook his head, gaze flicking to the entrance of the alley way.

Caleb pursed his lips, but mentally cursed every Zemnian word under the sun. After a moment of trying to calm his thoughts he stepped forward, Caduceus at his back as they moved into the hallway. The man gestured toward Beau and Caleb didn’t miss the tell-tale sign of telekinesis. The man continued walking, gesturing his fingers to bring Beau closer. “Don’t worry, we won’t hurt them. At least, not right now.” He flicked his other hand, lifting Yasha in the process. A duel telekinesis. How the man could hold two seperate concentration spells at once made Caleb wonder just how powerful this man was, and confirmed Caduceus’ decision was the correct one. He stepped forward and sighed. “I only expected a few, not this many.”

The man glanced behind him and whisteled. Footsteps echoed down the passage. The man must have noticed Caleb and Caduceus tense and shook his head. “Don’t worry, their not coming for you. I’m just going to need help bringing everyone, and they had already arrived anyway.” Two men, scars cut across their necks, and arms bulging stepped past, one of them eyeing Caleb with a sharp scrutiny before they hefted the rest. One picked up Fjord and Jester, the other picked up the two men.

“You, firbolg, pick up your companion.” The man called as he continued forward, the other two striding behind as a distant rumbling met Caleb’s ears. He glanced toward Caduceus who squatted down, picking up Veth with a grunt. His gaze flicking briefly behind him.

“Well,I think that confirms our actions. Doesn’t it Mr. Caleb.”

“Ja…” Caleb turned, walking a few steps in front of Caduceus as the door closed once more behind them. There weren’t any other options, not really. The steps evened out to a landing with flickering magical lights set on either side.

“Are you surprised?” The man spoke, letting the two bigger men pass before stepping even with Caleb, a serene smile on his face. “You know, we’re not all brutes down here.”

“I would just like to know why you didn’t just let us go.”

The man eyed him carefully, examining him with a scrutiny that he knew was supposed to make him uncomfortable. “A deeper voice than I was expecting from such a pretty face, but I’m not opposed.” He glanced forward once more. “You are not dumb, I can tell. Why do you think?”

Caleb decided not to answer, having come to the assumption already. They found a secret they weren’t supposed to find.

He stayed silent, peering ahead, keeping an eye on his comrades as he went. None of them stirred, but he could see the rise and fall of their chests, which relieved him greatly. He could hear the familiar and rhythmic footsteps of Caduceus behind him, the tunnel too tight to fit the two of them side by side while Caduceus was carrying Veth.

He sighed, realizing that he needed information, a lot of information. He shifted slightly, letting himself bump into the man as he walked. He noticed the way the man stumbled slightly, startled as his gaze flicked to him, eyebrow raised.

Caleb just let a sheepish smile cross his face. “Sorry, stumbled there.”

The man chuckled, humming a small ditty. “The footwork is a little patchy around here, that’s for sure.”

“And why is that? For someone like yourself, wouldn’t it be more stable?”

The man sent him a side-eye, a hint of confusion in his voice. “I don’t have full control down here. Sure, I am high enough to know what’s going on, but I’m certainly not the leader. Play your games with him.”

Caleb hummed, but didn’t reply, mentally cursing. His skills were rusty. It didn’t help that he’d just begun learning the techniques before he broke down all those years ago. Astrid was always the talented one when it came to seducing information out of people. Though, he had at least been decent during the initial training.

He winced at the thought, rubbing his arm as they weaved down another passage, the magical lights leading the entire way until, finally, they reached another door.

“Open up, Avernas, it’s me.” The man spoke up as he stepped past the two men, Beau and Yasha hovering before him.

“Password?” A weaselly voice spoke from the other side, earning a roll of the eye from the man.

“Really Avernas? Astrodoma should know why I’m here.”

“Urgh… fine.” With that there was a click and the door swung open. Light spilled out, as the faint sound of chatter met Caleb’s ears. The chatter stopped as the man, whose name Caleb still hadn’t gotten, stepped inside. The other two men followed with Caleb and Caduceus a few steps behind. The room they stepped into reminded Caleb of the evening nip. A bar was set up to one side and multiple doors connected to a main sitting area where a few men worked.

There were no woman, but he did hear cries in other parts of the place, distant as they were, which told him there were some there.

“Ferith, what were you thinking? Bringing woman in here, awake?” Another man, this one a thin-reedy man with marks along his arms, stood up, gesturing to Caleb and Caduceus.

Ferith, the man they had followed, rolled his eyes as he placed Beau and Yasha on one of the tables. “Bind them.” He gestured toward them, the man holding Fjord and Jester placed them down beside Beau and Yasha. “As for these two… see them as, I suppose, my honored guests for now. After all, the big one is actually one of ours, you know.”

The reedy man blinked, staring up at Caduceus before smiling. “Ah, that’s good to know. I was worried you’d done been an idiot again.”

Ferith just smiled pleasantly before turning to Caduceus. “Now, will you place your comrade down and then I will lead you to the person you should talk to?”

“And where do you plan to take them?” Caleb tilted his head, letting his hair fall partially around his face. The man blinked, the smile widening slightly.

“Considering you two have been quite cordial, they will just be bound and gagged.” He glared toward the others, his gaze suddenly intense and the room dropping a few degrees in the process. “They are not to be touched beyond that, are we clear?”

“Yes, Ferith.” A quiet chorus of voices echoed out, a few nervous chuckles filling the room as Ferith turned back to him, gesturing.

Caleb glanced toward the others then toward Caduceus, who seemed uncertain. He let out a breath. “Just to let you know, there is another in the group who is male, I have no doubt you can tell who.”

Ferith stared at Caleb for a moment before he examined the group, settling on Fjord. “Ah, I see what you mean.” He stepped forward, kneeling down to examine him. Caleb was a bit startled when the man reached out. “Yep, it’s there.” He stood. “It seems this one is one of ours. These two must have disguised themselves to get into the city.” There was a pause before Ferith continued,“Oh, and wake him when you get the chance, along with our comrades.”

“Yes Ferith.” This time the words were firmer.

With that he turned back to Caleb, amusement dancing over his lips. “You certainly are a bevy of knowledge. Now, come.” He turned and headed to one of the doorways, stopping beside it and waiting. Caduceus stepped up beside Caleb, placing Veth down lightly before checking the others. Caleb had no doubt what he was checking for.

“May I wake him?” Caduceus called, earning a ‘sure’ from Ferith.

He reached into his pouch, pulling out what Caleb recognized as smelling salts.

Fjord sputtered awake, coughing and hacking. He tugged on his ties before stilling, panic flickering over his face until he caught sight of Caduceus, who was putting the smelling salts away, his gaze gentle. “We’ll be back.”

Caduceus pulled back. Fjord met Caleb’s eyes as Caleb mouthed two. Realization seemed to dawn on him. He quickly examined the surroundings, probablytaking in what he could before subtly nodding. Caleb felt his lips twitch into a weak smile before he turned and headed after Ferith. At least Fjord was awake but… there were too many eyes on them.

Fjord was sharp with his words, he would know what to do. It was the only thing Caleb could hope for as he passed through the doorway, following Ferith with Caduceus only a few steps behind. Hopefully it would be enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powerful wizards... and obsession.  
> There really isn't much more to say, go ahead and read on.

It had been a shock, waking to such a sharp acrid smell, but it was one he’d definitely dealt with before, especially on the high seas. Fjord sputtered, wanting to wipe at his nose, only to still as he took note of the ropes, his hands bound tightly behind his back.

His gaze flicked up to see Caduceus. The man was unbound, his form tense and careful, but calming. Caduceus stepped back to show Caleb as well. Even after the scuffle, his friend looked beautiful, the blue eyes gazed back at him, as a genuine, but trembling smile crossed his lips.

“Are you coming?” A man called off to one side, a door open. He noticed the way Caleb seemed to withhold a wince, the way Caduceus stiffened was even more worrying. He saw them walk forward, Caduceus falling in close step behind Caleb as they left through the doorway, the sound echoing through the room.

“So, two guys in your group, huh? Did you’re comrades know?” One of the men asked. Kneeling down beside him, a sympathetic expression on his face. “I bet it was probably hell. That red-haired beauty certainly knew what you were.”

Ah, so they didn’t know Caleb was male as well… why was he still hiding it? The man probably had a reason, but he wasn’t about to try to figure it out now.

“They knew, they were the one who came up with the disguise.” Fjord shrugged, shifting at his hands. “You know, I can’t really do much, I don’t know where I am and it’s many against one, mind untying me?”

The man glanced to someone who was probably standing behind Fjord. He heard a slashing sound and felt the ropes fall away. He carefully pulled his arms forward, rubbing them gently. He’d gotten way to use to rope burns lately, and he wasn’t even at sea. He slowly stood, turning to take in his surroundings. The rest of his comrades were laid out on the table, still fast asleep. There were a few men around, eyeing them carefully.

“What strange comrades you have.” One of the men commented, leaning on the table, his face hovering above Jester’s. “A blue… demon?”

“Tiefling.” Fjord spoke up, voice calm but stern. The man shrugged, reaching forward to touch Jesters horn, only for someone else to slap his hand away.

“Do you want Ferith to emolate you?”

“How is he going to know?”

The man just gestured at Fjord before crossing his arms over his chest. “Plus, it’s Ferith, he’s probably watching us right now even as he leads that woman and the strange looking comrade to boss.”

Fjord withheld a frown, sitting down on the table with his sleeping comrades. “Who is this Ferith?”

“Oh, the man from earlier, the one all dressed in the woman’s robes, over by that door.” Fjord wasn’t even bothering keeping track of who was speaking, just noting the location and what they meant. So, Ferith was the man Caleb and Caduceus had followed. If he could scry while walking, he must have some power to him. No wonder they were being careful.

“So, how long until they awaken?”

“Eh, probably about 10 minutes. Usually it’s long enough, once we pull them out, to get them to the dungeons and string them up. Then we whip them into shape to use for ourselves. We’ve learned from the best after all.” One of the men chuckled. “Would have happened to all of ya if Ferith hadn’t said to leave them here, untouched. Probably just wanted to impress that woman.” The man shrugged.

Fjord stopped himself from scoffing. He listened as chatter filled the room, but, to his surprise and worry, no one touched his comrades.

In other words, all of them were terrified of this Ferith… and Caduceus and Caleb were alone with him and someone even more powerful. Boss, they called him. Simple enough name he supposed.

He heard a faint grumbling and glanced over as Beau, not surprised, started to come too. “Ugh, I hate sleeping gas.” She groaned quietly before opening her eyes and freezing. “And… this is worse.” She muttered under her breath, faint enough that only Fjord heard. She spotted Fjord, unbound, and sighed slightly before glaring. “So, you gonna untie me?”

“Sorry, not sorry.” One of the men spoke up, chuckling. “We only untied him because he’s one of ours. Ferith never said anything about you all.”

Confusion colored her face for a moment before she glanced around, sharp gaze taking in the surroundings before settling onto Fjord. “Where are they?” She mouthed.

“Caduceus and our friend went that way.” He gestured with his head toward the exit in question. “That’s the last thing I know.”

Friend? Beau mouthed quietly to herself before realization dawned on her and she growled. “What is that idiot playing at?”

Fjord felt a few eyes on him and sent a glare toward Beau, who snapped her mouth shut, taking in the situation once more. She appeared to be more than a little peeved, but she didn’t move. Soon enough the others began to awaken. Jester came next, letting out a yawn, before stilling. She sat up straight, glancing around and opening her mouth before Beau said. “Oh, hello Jester. Callianna and Caduceus are fine, they aren’t here right now though.”

“Callianna? She isn’t…” Jester trailed off before her eyes flared and she let out a huff. “Oh, when I see her again…”

Fjord almost chuckled.

Yasha came too right after, not saying a word. She just sat up, glanced around and stayed still, glaring out at everyone else alongside Beau while Jester tugged uselessly at her binds. Finally, Veth awoke, sitting up with a start and attempting to jump to her feet in the process, only to stumble and barely catch herself from falling face first onto the ground. “Ugh, a table? Really?”

Jester chuckled weakly as Veth finally took in the fact that Fjord was unbound.

“Really?” She just glared. Fjord flicked his gaze to the room and she glanced around before letting out a sigh. She took in the fact the others weren’t panicking about their missing comrades and stilled. “I think we have a lot to talk about.”

“I have no doubt.” Fjord glanced around the room, noting that all of men were watching with amusement, confusion, or anger. “So, long story short. They all know I’m a guy. Our friend… Callianna mentioned it.” Fjord flicked his gaze to Beau, furrowing his brow.

“It was the only thing I could think of.” She mouthed back harshly.

Fair enough.

“So, what now?” Fjord called to the men of the room, who had gathered around. He stepped over, moving in front of Veth, their stealthiest before taking a seat, arms crossed.They all exchanged glances before shrugging and taking a long drag at their drinks.One man sat behind the bar, cleaning a dirty glass and not watching their exchange at all. He’d been the only one silent the entire time.

“Well, I mean, they are awake now.” One of the men ventured, reaching forward toward Yasha, who pulled back. Once more his hand was slapped away.

“Not without permission.”

Beau furrowed her brow before asking, “How much longer?” Her gaze stayed firmly on Fjord and he paused, trying to figure out what she meant before his mind flicked to Caleb’s words.

“Less then two.”

She furrowed her brow before her eyes alit with mischief. “Then it will probably work soon.” Her gaze flicked to Jester.

Jester and Yasha seemed to realize as well, exchanging glances. Veth, sitting behind him, leaned against his back, tugging at the restraints and twisting just enough to pull out of the tie. Fjord shifted, allowing her to slip under the table, hopefully undetected.

“A little less then two what? I think the pretty little red-head is going to be in there for much longer than that.”

Fjord furrowed his brow before he stood. “Wait, what do you mean?”

“Oh, you didn’t notice? Ferith was trying to impress that woman and he’s bringing her to Boss. Who knows what’s happening right now, even with that large comrade of hers.”

Fjord’s gaze snapped to Beau’s. He heard movement and shook his head, focusing back on the conversation. “Really? I thought all of you hated woman. Why would one of you try to impress one?”

“Who knows what Ferith is thinking. That mage confuses the hell out of me anyway.”

“Yeah, he’s so strange. Grew up as a woman like some of the others here, but still see’s himself as a man and thinks some woman are good and decent, hogwash if you ask me.”

“Well, I guess I wouldn’t mind meeting him.” Beau spoke up as she leaned back on the table, hands planting onto the wood. “I think it will be much quicker than that, actually.”

Fjord could faintly hear a gentle hissing sound faint enough to easily miss. Jester and Yasha had turned as well to face the crowd, their arms close to each other. Fjord shifted as he noticed Veth lean up over the counter, a bottle in her hand as she dripped what was probably acid onto the bindings. Fjord glanced toward the side, spotting the pile of weapons that were confiscated earlier and waited.

“Why do you say that?” A man stepped closer, getting right into Beau’s face.

She just smiled before kicking upward, clocking the man in the jaw, a resounding crack resonating through the room as all hell broke loose. Beau spun, snapping out another kick as she used the table to push off with her hands, snapping the bond as she went. Fjord was already on the move, grabbing and tossing the weapons. Yasha, already prepared, caught both blades with ease, slipping one back over her shoulder as the other cleaved through one of the men. Jester caught her axe and giggled before spinning and slamming into one of the men nearby.

Veth, bottle still in hand, threw the bottle at one of the men as she reached to catch her crossbow, stumbling slightly and accidentally firing an arrow in the process, just barely missing Fjord.

“Hey, watch it.” He shouted, grabbing a random sword. Veth scoffed, but spun, aiming for another person.

Hopefully, they would be fast enough. They didn’t have much time and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what would happen to Caleb if they weren’t fast enough.

Or what would happen to them if the two groups weren't together by the time everything reversed...

————————-—————*——————————————

The hallways were once more long and winding, different passageways led off to what Caleb could only assume were dead ends. They walked in silence for a while before Ferith turned, walking backward, hands clasped in front of him. “So, you probably know now my name is Ferith. What are your names?”

“My name is Caduceus.”

Caleb stayed silent for a while, just staring at the man, whose smile faltered and he shrugged. “No matter. I’ll find out soon enough.” He winked before turning ahead once more, hands flickering and casting an array of lights, even more vibrant then the typical dancing lights Caleb was used to casting.

“You know, all I’m asking is for a simple conversation. You were so willing to talk earlier, to ask questions, what happened?”

“Mr. Ferith, I believe you should also know the answer to that.” Caduceus said, pace even.

Ferith tilted his head to the side before he shrugged. “I suppose I do. It’s not like I haven’t been in your shoes.” A darkness flickered over his face, confirming Caleb’s thoughts as he felt a familiar chill down his spine. “I’ve certainly had to watch a lot of my loved ones be kept as hostages… or killed outright, but, is it really a surprise?” He chuckled, continuing down the path, once more turning back around. “But, it doesn’t matter, we’re about to change that soon… very soon.” He tilted his head back to examine Caleb. “And you and your friends are going to see it, front and center.” Caleb furrowed his brow, wondering what he meant.

Only to pause, his steps only stumbling slightly.

He remembered, vaguely, the distant screams and fires erupting around the city. They were all on the periphery, a small note in his memory but… it would make sense. The way this was set up, the strange atmosphere…

Before he could finish the thought the man stopped, pressing a hand to a patch of wall to one side. The air itself shimmered before a door appeared to his left, having been concealed by magic, just like everything else here.

The man paused and sighed. “Oh geez, I guess he’s busy at the moment.” He waved and Caleb blinked as stone warped near by, two benches pushed out from the wall on either side of the hallway, giving them someplace to sit. “Why don’t we all take a seat for a moment and talk while we wait?”

Caleb couldn’t hide the hesitancy as Caduceus took a seat, but he did follow right after as Ferith sat across from them, his gaze amused more than anything. Their was a strange flicker in his eyes, a wary intellegence that unnerved Caleb.

He could only imagine what the man was thinking.

“So…” The man leaned forward, draping his fingers over his knees. “I will admit, I have not seen any of you in these parts before… and I have seen many people.” He smiled. “I would love to hear what you have to say. I still do not know your name after all.”

“We only just arrived.” Caleb said after a long moment of silence, eyeing the man quietly. “I am not surprised you don’t recognize us.”

The man just watched quietly, raising an eyebrow slightly. “So, how did you arrive?”

How? Caleb wondered, confused. That was a strange way to phrase it.

“We walked here.” Caduceus spoke up, confusion in his voice.

“Uh-huh… and I can’t cast magic.” Ferith shook his head, gaze once more landing on Caleb. “I see those spell books,” Caleb stiffened. “You are a magic user. Walking would be beneath those who cast magic such as ourselves.” He gestured. “So, how did you arrive?”

“Mr. Ferith, I don’t think we have any reason to answer.” Caduceus spoke quietly. “You have already figured it out anyway, surely.”

Ferith tilted his head, pulling back. “Well, I was just curious, it’s been a long time since I’ve met a fellow magic user that I do not know.” He grinned, the expression just a little two wide. “And a beautiful one at that.” His gaze flicked to Caleb. “An intellegent mind is the most beautiful thing of all. I have no doubt you hold a lot of intelligence, after all, you did not fall into the trap and you mentioned about your friend. I have no doubt you know things would have been different if you said nothing.”

Caleb just kept quiet, feeling unnerved at this man before him. It was as if the man was seeing through him, noticing every little detail.

It wasn’t unusual, with magic users, but it made Caleb much more wary about the prospects of dealing with this man. A brief silence descended over the three of them. Ferith continued to observe them quietly, flicking his finger as lights danced around them in swirls and runes.

After fifteen minutes and thirty seconds, or was it thirty minutes? Time seemed odd... Ferith blinked and suddenly stood, snapping off the lights so only the flickering torches remained. “Ah, he’s done. Well, come on, let’s head inside, shall we?”

He stepped over, opened the door and gestured.

Caleb only hesitated for a second, knowing full well this could only be a trap. Caduceus stayed close at his back, staff held in a tight-knuckled grip, but expression showing none of his nervousness.

The room inside was lavish, ridiculously so. Across the room was another doorway and, to one side, chained to the wall, were a few woman in varying states of disheveled and bare. He heard a creak before the other door opened. A man stepped out. Broad shouldered and with a full head of hair, he held his head high as he noticed the small group. “Ah, Ferith. This is a surprise.”

“Sorry Father, I was summoned when one of my wards went off. These two had avoided it, though their comrades were not so lucky.”

Caleb didn’t miss the way the man seemed to smile at Ferith’s words. A firm jaw and familiar brow confirmed Ferith’s statement. This was very much a father and son.

“So, what brings you to see me?”

“I wished to speak with you about what we want to do with the prisoners, after all, they had two men in their party that they were hiding.”

The man raised an eyebrow before turning to them. His gaze roved over them before settling on Caduceus. “Is my son correct? I recognize your kind from my sons words. Were you in a party of woman under their protection?”

“They were the ones who advise we dress as woman so as not to incur anyone’s wrath.” Caduceus smiled. “If not for them, I have no doubt things would have been worse, if your crew is any indication.”

“Well, you are not wrong.” The man grinned before his gaze slipped to Caleb. “As for you, you do realize we can not let you leave, correct?”

“I had surmised.” Caleb spoke, keeping his voice even.

The man let out an amused sound before glancing toward Ferith. “Let me guess, there was another reason for seeing me and bringing these two?”

Caleb’s gaze flicked to Ferith, who nodded. “Many of the girls in their party are quite beautiful. There is even a blue tiefling.” Caleb stiffened. “Yet, you know what we usually do with captives. Considering what we are planning soon, I was hoping to save them for later.”

“I’m sorry, I think I’m a little confused here. Why would you need us here for that?” Caduceus spoke up, tilting his head to the side.

Ferith shrugged, glancing over to them. “Oh, I just wanted to get father’s permission. I figured it was best if he saw you first after all.”

“Was something like that necessary?”

“Oh, certainly so.” Ferith’s expression shifted as he flicked to Caleb. “I got to confirm a few things, including confirming my thoughts on just how beautifully intelligent one of you is.”

Caleb took a step back, reaching for his side just as he felt something grab at him. “Shiesse.” He cursed, struggling against the telekinesis that gripped him tightly. He heard Caduceus move, staff whipping forward. Ferith jumped back and Caleb felt the telekinesis tug him over, hovering beside Ferith. He struggled against it, tugging at the invisible chains.

“I would let him go if I were you.”

Ferith just raised an eyebrow at the words.

“Not interested. This one is mine now. Father?”

“Certainly.” The man leaned back, flicking his wrist. To Caleb’s surprise, chains sprang up from around Caduceus like vines, snapping around him. Caduceus seemed just as startled, dropping his staff in the process.

Ferith chuckled as Caduceus struggled against the chains.

“If you were going to do this, why didn’t you just do this earlier?” Caduceus asked, stilling in the chains, staring at Ferith.

Ferith winced before shrugging. “I hadn’t made up my mind yet. Plus, I wanted to see what you two would do. It’s been a while since something this entertaining has happened, at least, not since Priscel practically usurped the thrown from the current queen, making her more of a figure-head.” He chuckled, the sound oddly morose, tugging the telekinesis close. Caleb cursed, pain flaring up his side as the spell tightened around him. He felt a hand reach up, pushing away one of his bangs, the ministrations strangely gentle, even as his other hand maintained the spell.

Caleb pursed his lips, the clock in his head clicking down the time. Less then an hour, it really was going faster... but how much faster? He couldn't tell yet, but that could wait, first he had to break this telekinesis somehow. He couldn’t use his hands at the moment, so he only had verbal for casting.

Well, worth a shot. “Drop.” He spoke the word, staring at Ferith. The man blinked, the suggestion clouding over him for a moment and, to Caleb’s surprise, the spell suddenly broke, sending him tumbling to the ground.

He rolled with the impact, as the man shook his head, startled before glaring. “Well, that was rude.” His gaze sparkled. “I was right earlier. You figured out some way to break through my telekinesis in an instant. You intrigue me even more. Once this country is ours, I should have people like you at my side.” Caleb noted the way magic weaved in front of the man and, without thinking, he snapped his hand in a counterspell, dispersing the magic. Ferith glared as thundering footsteps caught Caleb’s ears. He glanced over just in time to see a hand reach out. He sidestepped, barely ducking away as the father tried to grapple him, thick arms just missing him by a hair’s breadth, glancing off the shield he threw up. He could hear Caduceus struggle behind him and raced backward, trying to come up with a way to cancel whatever magic the father used.

“Caleb!” Caduceus called, startling Caleb and causing him to spin, just as Ferith leapt forward, tackling him to the ground. Magic sprang up around them before Caleb felt his body lock up in place, a familiar hold person spell taking over his limbs. Ferith let out a breath, face flushed with aggravation.

“Now, was that so hard?” He spoke, holding Caleb’s chin tightly. “I knew you two were something special when you weren’t caught in my trap, but to know you were strong enough to cancel my own magic, and to know the fact that I have never seen or heard of you before, well, I’m guite intrigued.”

“Are you done playing with them? I have to get back to work.”

“Yes, Father, sorry to bother you.” Caleb could hear footsteps as Ferith leaned down, a hand brushing through Caleb’s hair. “I know your friend there said he, but something as intellegent and beautiful as you can’t be a man.” His expression morphed for a moment, as if lost in thought before he returned his attention back on Caleb.

Caleb wanted to respond, but his jaw was as paralyzed as the rest of him. His racing thoughts struggled to break the hold person. Ferith stood up. Pulling Caleb up in the process, with him unable to respond. Caleb fell forward, limp as Ferith caught him, a strangly gentle smile on his face. “You know, once this uprising is over, I think this city will be in a much better place. I have no doubt I can be a high duke, or even…” He chuckled, the sound strange, distantly nostalgic almost. “Maybe even the rightful prince. I could take care of you and your friends, give you all whatever you want.”

“And what if we want freedom?” Caduceus asked. Caleb couldn’t quite see him from where he slumped, but he could hear the hints of anger.

Ferith winced and shook his head. “I truly am sorry, but that I can not give. We will take over this country, beauties like your friends would be sold off in an instant, caught just as quickly. It wouldn’t be safe for any of you.”

“And you think this uprising will succeed?”

Ferith smiled, brushing another strand of hair from Caleb’s face almost lovingly. “Of course it will, it has too. This has been building for years, generations. Those that were able to remain in the shadows, and those who have lived like myself, as a man among woman, it was only a matter of time.” Ferith stopped and sighed.

Caleb shoved back, stumbling as he finally broke the hold person. However, Ferith didn’t react, just simply stared in silence, expression sad. “You know, I don’t want to hurt any of you, that isn’t my intention.” He snapped his finger and the spell wrapping around Caduceus faded. “But, I am out of time.” He paused, his chuckles weak. The next few words sounded strange to Caleb, as if rehearsed. “The siege on the castle should be beginning now. I have no doubt that Priscel is dead.” He held out a hand toward Caleb. “So, what is your choice. Either be mine, or try to escape and become a slave alongside your friends.” Caleb felt a shiver down his spine, a dull terror flooding his veins, even though he knew, knew that time was going to reverse soon. He could feel the seconds ticking away like leaves in a hearty wind.

He heard footsteps and glanced toward the doorway at the same time as Ferith. The door slammed open, Beau dashing through and sliding in front of Caleb, glancing at him briefly before flicking her gaze toward Ferith.

The others were only a few seconds behind.

Ferith, however, didn’t seem surprised. “I thought so.” His expression shifted to a strange one. “This is the most entertainment I’ve had in years.” He spread his arms. “It’s a shame. You all could have been such great comrades in arms.”

“You know, that shit gets real old, real fast.” Beau called, hand slashing out. “Let us out of here and no one gets hurt.”

Ferith sighed, shaking his head. He brought a hand up and snapped.

Caleb felt the magic displace and cursed trying to spin just as arms wrapped around him. Ferith had teleported behind him, his previous form gone in an instant. Beau spun, bo swinging outward. Ferith dodged back, pulling Caleb with him. Caleb used the opportunity to stomp down on the man’s foot as he wrenched forward, the movement, however, only caused the man to laugh and grip tighter. That laugh cut off as a axe flew through the air, slamming into his shoulder.

Jester dashed forward as the man stumbled back, reaching toward his shoulder in rage. “Jester,” Fjord shouted as Jester slid to a halt in front of Caleb, arms out.

Beau was a step behind, pressing herself to Caleb’s back.

“Don’t you dare touch my boy.” Veth’s voice rang through the room, crossbow aimed at Ferith, a shot just grazing past his cheek, staining it red.

A moment of stillness descended over the group as Ferith wrenched the axe out, tossing it to the ground. He watched each of them, as if memorizing their faces before settling once more on Caleb with a sigh. "Every time..."

Caleb blinked, his clock ticking suddenly faster as the air itself seemed to shift and move. Their was a familiar wringing in his ears.

Of course, they were closer to the time discrepency. He mentally cursed himself for not realizing and spun, placing a hand on a startled Jester, then Beau, words slipping from his lips as fortunes favor slid over both of them.

“What are you doing?” Ferith asked, brow furrowed as he straightened, hands limp at his side, as if he didn't care about the axe that had just been embedded into his shoulder. The same one Jester was scooping back up in confusion as she stared back at Caleb. “That magic, it looked like—“

Caleb didn’t listen just moved to the next person, magic already forming as he tried to reach toward Veth. His internal clock ticked faster and faster, the pulses growing more and more.

The air itself seemed to shift, the ground itself shuddered, sending everyone to their knees. Caleb reached up, pressing a spell toward Caduceus before another pulse sent him sprawling, barely caught by Jester, who had landed beside him. He briefly noted Ferith stumble, anger and frustration crossing over his face, followed by a strange resignation. One more pulse and blackness took over with a rush.

Pain slammed through his head and he almost screamed out, his side aching as he slammed into a hard-packed earth. Everything felt fuzzy, everything hurt. What happened? The spell misfired… no, that wasn’t… wait… He shook his head and slowly sat up, hearing groans from around him. The ground was hard dirt. A clock chimed in his head, disconcerting. It had nothing to do with the time of day, he noted, it was something else, something that terrified him.

Huh? Something… he was forgetting something. His head ached, his brain a jumbled mess.

They had just finished fighting the frost-worm and were caught in a blizzard and than…

“What the fuck Caleb?” Beau’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he curled back. Oh, right, the spell exploded because he wasn’t careful enough. He grimaced and glanced at Beau before pausing. Her clothing was different, she seemed exasperated, but the expression on her face, it wasn’t pissed, it was worried.

“I… the spell.”

“Well, duh. Why didn’t you use the spell on yourself?” Beau growled, pushing herself to her feet and stomping over.

Spell on himself? The dome couldn’t be cast on a single person… but, no, wait, that’s not quite right either.

What was he forgetting?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Loop Repercussions... and Jester's pov.  
> A more chill chapter after the last few, but a desperately needed one.  
> Enjoy!

Jester watched, heart-clenching as she noticed Caleb, his brow’s knitting downward as the others began to awaken. Caduceus was already up, a deep frown over his own usually calm face and so was Veth, who had stepped cautiously up to Caleb, inspecting him quietly.

Fjord and Yasha, however, were just coming too, groaning quietly.

That was no surprise. Jester thought, frustrated. She had felt the spell wash over her, the one Caleb always used to help save her and her friends. Fortune’s favor or something? He didn’t even focus on himself, he’d tried to cast it on everyone else, even though he was hurt himself.

In the brief glance she’d seen before the time loop, he was roughed up, his expression a mix of frustrated and fearful.

What had happened? She didn’t think they were too late but…

That wizard, he touched Caleb, her… their Caleb. He’d try to take Caleb.

She couldn’t let him, she knew Veth was the better archer, but she couldn’t stop herself from flinging her axe before racing forward, prepared to rip Caleb from his grasp if she needed to.

But she didn’t, Caleb, all grace and smarts, slipped out with ease, pulling away, giving her a moment to slip in front of him.

The same Caleb who now sat before her, confused and cringing. He shook his head, pausing as he glanced down at his clothes, a frown on his face as his fiery hair fell over his cheeks. “What am I forgetting?” he muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

Beau scrunched up her nose, an action she must have learned from Caleb. Jester stood up, the tail she usually paid no mind to, curled close to her legs, as if just as upset as she.

“Okay, that sucked.” Fjord sat up, catching the group off guard. He was holding his head, grimacing. “I felt like I was smacked over the head about five times.” He opened his eyes, blinking, before he glanced over to their little group, before his gaze settled on Caleb.

He stared, brow furrowing. “Huh? I don’t recognize you.” He turned to the others, confused. “When did another woman join us?”

“Fjord! This is Cayleb.” Jester whined, gesturing toward the man. “That’s rude, he looks like Caleb and everything, just as a girl.”

Caleb blinked, glancing down at himself as Fjord choked, a bright blush forming on his face.

Fjord scrambled glancing left and right as Caleb glanced up with a slightly panicked expression.

“I’m forgetting something important, aren’t I?”

“Mr. Caleb, what is the last thing you remember?” Caduceus stood, walking over, expression even but eyes sympathetic.

Caleb, breath suddenly ragged, placed a hand to his chest. His fearful expression and panic hurt. Fjord didn’t seem like he was doing much better, but he was mostly just examining his clothes and face, before dropping his hands to the ground, lost in thought.

“I… The spell, it went wrong.” Caleb’s words were hesitant, as if he was forcing them out. “I was trying to cast the dome so we could rest and the magic went haywire.”

“Oh boy…” Beau groaned, placing a hand to her face as Caduceus glanced at Fjord and Yasha, who were staring down at themselves with confusion and, in Yasha’s case as well, fear.

“Beau, can you help me take care of these two? Veth, Jester—“

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Veth spoke up, hands on her hips before stepping before Caleb, expression softening. “Caleb, look at me.”

Caleb didn’t move, his head tilted down as he rubbed at his arms, scratching at the old scars. Jester spotted Beau taking a seat next to Yasha as Caduceus kneeled in front of Fjord.

She stepped over, taking a seat beside Caleb, leaning against him. She noticed the way he stiffened as Veth glanced over with a relieved smile.

“What am I forgetting?” He asked quietly, tilting his head up enough to reveal his exhausted, but brilliant blue eyes. Jester smiled softly, causing him to glance toward her.

“Do you want us to tell you?”

He seemed indecisive for a moment before nodding quietly.

Jester exchanged a glance with Veth, who gestured with her head.

She took a deep breath and started speaking. She tried the best she could not to go on tangents and, thankfully, Veth was there to pull her back if she did. Caleb listened to her quietly, his gaze so focused on her she couldn’t help but take notice. She loved when he listened to her, but this was different.

Every word held meaning and she wasn’t going to let him down by messing it up.

Finally, she got to the most recent moment, when they were in that underground base and had caught up with him and the man who tried to take him.

“I was… I was worried about you. That man was so creepy and then, all the sudden, you started to panic and cast a bunch of spells on some of us, Beau, Caduceus, Veth and, well, myself…” She let the words fall, story coming to the end as his gaze flicked to Veth before he peered around, lost in thought.

“So, it was because of the time dilations. I must have used dunamancy to cancel out the affects. That would explain the timer.” He turned back to Jester, smiling weakly. “Thank you, Jester.”

“No problem, Cayleb.” She responded, smiling broadly. “I’m just glad you are alright.”

“It seems these two are as well.” Beau spoke up, she was sitting next to Yasha, pulling away from her shoulder from where she must have been whispering to her quietly.

Caduceus nodded, pulling Fjord to his feet before turning to them. “Mr. Caleb, do you need a minute?”

Caleb shook his head, pushing himself to his feet. Jester hopped to her own as Veth joined them. “No, I think I have the general gist of the situation.” He turned toward the others, his gaze flicking to Fjord and Yasha and grimacing slightly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough to help you two.”

Fjord shrugged. “Sounds like you did what you could. I mean, you helped more than we could, that’s for sure.” He let his hands drop to his side, glancing toward the city. “But, it seems like we’re missing a lot of information… besides the memory loss.” He reached a hand to his head, grimacing. “And, uh, yeah, sorry about earlier.”

Caleb turned to him, confused and Fjord blushed, mumbling something under his breath.

Caduceus let out a light laugh.

“Sorry, didn’t hear you, what did you say there Captain?” Beau called, putting a hand to her ear with a grin.

Fjord glared at her before sighing and saying. “Sorry I didn’t recognize you, Caleb. I, well, you make a nice looking girl, okay?”

Caleb seemed startled for a moment before a genuine, beautiful smile crossed his face, followed by a chuckle.

Fjord quickly looked away, a deep blush covering his face, gesturing to the city. “So, are we heading that way? That seems like a good idea, I think that seems like a great idea.” He started heading over toward the city, arms and legs stiff.

A genuine laugh filled the road side as Jester bounded forward, trying to catch up, grabbing his arm in the process. “Oh, come on Fjord, you just said what we’ve all been thinking.” She grinned, glancing back to see Caleb’s face flush a brilliant red as he tried and failed to hide behind his scarf, hair attempting and failing to hide his face.

Beau snorted, walking in step a few paces behind, hands behind her head with Yasha at her side. “He’s not really my type.”

“Yeah, you like the strong and silent types.” Veth waggled her eyebrows, glancing toward Yasha, causing both of them to blush and for Beau to stumble a bit.

Caleb, catching himself, followed, with Caduceus smiling behind him.

A gentle chatter filled the air as they walked before Beau let out a sigh and turned, walking backward for a bit. “So, question. What are we going to do? We have a city on the brink of civil war, a time discrepency, and we are lost as all hell, our only guiding post has forgotten what’s going on and, at this rate, we’re going to just end up caught up in everything again.”

Jester came to a stop, glancing toward the distant city, once gleaming so beautifully in the light, now so much more sinister.

“Sorry…” Caleb spoke quietly.

Jester jerked as Beau raised her hands, waving them. “No, man, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it like that.” She winced. “It’s not your fault.”

Caleb’s face twisted into one of disbelief before it quickly reverted to a neutral expression.

“Maybe we can just ask?” Caduceus pointed out, gesturing to the distant guards.

Beau scoffed, but Jester frowned and Fjord said, “I think… that might be a good idea. I may not remember what happened the last… two times?” He questioned, getting a nod from Beau. “But I think speaking candidly and just asking, saying we’re foreign dignitaries or something to get in, it would help.”

“Oh! That might work.” Jester clapped her hands, before curling her arm around Caleb, causing him to yelp before wrapping her other hand around Fjord.

“Jester?” Fjord stumbled over the word, exchanging a look with Caleb.

“What? You two and Beau are our best talkers when it comes to stuff like that.” Jester shrugged, holding the two boys close to her side. Caleb turned away, muttering something in Zemnian under his breath. Beau shook her head.

“Jessie, I don’t think that’s going to work either.”

Jester shrugged, letting go of the two of them before crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s worth a shot at least.”

“Jester is not wrong.” Caleb spoke up beside her, rubbing his arm once more. “Beau, you remember the last few times we’ve come through here, you should talk to them and see if we can get an audience with the queen.”

Beau hesitated before she let out a sigh. “Fine, whatever, just don’t expect much.” She huffed before taking the lead, the rest of them falling in behind. Jester shifted next to Caleb, using her tail to lightly touch his arm. He stopped his scratching, jumping slightly before focusing on her.

“Thanks Cayleb.”

“Oh, of course.” He blinked, letting his arms drop to his side. “To be honest, I feel somewhat stupid for not having thought about it either.” He grimaced.

“You had a lot on your mind. We all did.” Jester pointed out. “I mean, the first time we had no clue what was going on and then the second time we were just rushing, trying to get through without dealing with anyone and, well…” She shrugged. “We’ve never really been very lucky either way.”

Caleb let out a weak laugh. “Well, you are not wrong.”

Jester grinned, using her tail once more to lightly thwack his side. He huffed as she chuckled behind her hand.

Soon enough they came upon the gates once more.

The achingly familiar words resonated over the group as the guard pointed her spear forward once more.

Beau bent her head forward before speaking, lifting her head once more. “We are foreign dignitaries. We wish to have an audience with the Queen.”

The woman exchanged a look with her comrade before turning back to her. “The queen is currently indisposed. I can not allow you to speak with her.”

A strange expression flashed across Beau’s face before it settled once more and she smiled, the expression strained. “Well, then, I heard that you had a high-curator, I believe their name is Priscel. May we speak with her to gain permission?”

“You know the high-curator?”

“We’ve heard tale’s of her.”

Jester noticed the way Fjord shivered and noticed the deep frown curl over Caleb face, followed by confusion.

Did they remember? Or was it just an unconcious reaction to that bitches name?

She silently berated herself on her words as she returned her attention to Beau and the woman.

“I will call for her, wait here.”

With that the woman turned and pushed through the gates. Only a moment later she returned and nodded. “She has agreed to speak with you. She will send a carriage to pick you and your entourage up.”

“Thank you.” Beau tilted her head before turning and walking over. Her expression, once out of view of the two woman, shifted to one of fierce anger and frustration.

“Priscel? What the heck?” Veth hissed quietly.

“We need to get in and through fast. I fucking hate that son of a bitch as much as you do, but she knows this city and she’s one of the only names we know besides Ferith, the other son of a bitch.”

At the name Ferith, Caleb seemed to furrow his brow once more, deep in thought.

“Oh, speaking of…” Veth glanced toward Caduceus. “What did happen in there? We never asked.”

Caduceus, shifted, leaning against his staff. “What do you want me to tell?”

“As much as you can remember.”

“Is now the right time?”

Veth paused and Jester realized what he meant, letting out a sigh. They really should have talked about it earlier.

“Give us the short version.” Fjord shrugged.

Caduceus’ gaze flicked to him before landing on Caleb.

“I will try.” He glanced over the group, his voice even, but lowered slightly. “Caleb and myself stayed back, as you well know.” Beau nodded and Jester felt her face flush with frustrated embarrasment. Though, it seemed she wasn’t alone. “Around then the other wizard arrived. It was either we fight, or we follow him as he releases the trap.”

“We must have followed him,” Caleb spoke quietly. “If it was just the two of us, then… did he know what you were?”

Caduceus nodded, causing Caleb to purse his lips, tugging at his scarf in thought. “A powerful wizard… able to cancel a spell that could trap so many people. We probably felt out-classed and figured it was safer to travel. With the fact that Jester mentioned Fjord was untied, one of us probably alerted the others that he was male.” Caduceus nodded as Caleb paused in his thoughts, he continued a moment later and Jester couldn’t pull her attention away, feeling a hint of wonder at how quickly he pieced everything together, even with his memory gone. “Considering Jester and Veth mentioned we weren’t there, he probably asked us to follow him… somewhere…” He shook his head and sighed. “I wouldn’t know what happened after that, even with context clues.”

“I will take it from here.” Caduceus nodded, gaze flicking to the gates. Jester followed, relieved that they probably still had some time. “It seemed that Ferith’s father was the leader.” Caduceus shrugged as the others paled slightly except for the trio who forgot.

“Leader?” Jester asked hesitantly.

Caduceus nodded. “Ferith wished to talk to his father about recruiting us to his side and his father agreed. Both were powerful magic users.” Caduceus winced. “I do apologize Caleb, it seems many wizards are incredibly stupid around you.”

Caleb blinked, confused before some sort of realization dawned on him. He grabbed at his hair and clothes. “He still believed I was a girl, didn’t he?”

Caduceus nodded and Jester found herself understanding the looks she’d seen on the other man, the longing, the obsession.

It made her fists clench.

“That son of a bitch… he wanted Caleb for himself.” Beau spat, barely keeping her voice down.

There was a chi-chink and everyone glanced over to see Veth positioning herself next to Caleb, cross-bow at the ready. “He’s going to get an arrow to the eye before I ever let that happen.

“I’m guessing it didn’t go over well?” Caleb asked quietly a faint smile of gratitude sent toward Veth.

Jester glanced over to Caleb and once more felt her heart ache. He was scratching at his scars, hair hiding his brilliant, smart, intellegent eyes.

“If it’s any concillation, you did a good job pissing him off.” Caduceus said, hands clasped over the staff. “By that point you were able to cast spells.”

Caleb seemed to smile at that. “Counterspell?”

Caduceus nodded and Fjord let out a snort.

“Yeah, that would probably piss him right off.” Fjord chuckled. “I almost wish I could have seen his face.”

“Good.” Veth crossed her arms over her chest as Yasha smiled, hand landing on Caleb’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you are still with us.”

Caleb’s gaze flicked to Yasha and he nodded just as the doors clanged, crunching against the stone.

Everyone turned, glancing toward the expanding opening as both doors were shoved apart.

“Oh…” Was all Jester could say as before them stood an actual carriage, something they hadn’t really seen around town before. There were two horses near the front.“They had horsies?” Jester whispered, letting delight shine on her face as she noticed the way the coats curled around the bodies, sparkling in the sun.

“Huh… they are wearing coats,” Fjord spoke quietly, startled.

The carriage door opened, revealing a rather large inside. A familiar woman with black-plaited hair stepped out and bowed.

Jester ached to wrap her hands around the woman, anger flaring through her veins, but held still. Now that she thought about it, what was up with the people of this city and being obsessive? First Fjord and now Caleb? It seemed she wasn’t alone as she noticed Veth and Beau both stiffen. Even Caduceus seemed a little more tense. She could feel the confusion emanating from the other three, but wasn’t able to explain as the woman spoke. “It is a pleasure. My name is Al’afone. Please, take a seat.” She gestured toward the carriage.

“Well, shall we enter?” Caduceus spoke, prodding gently.

Jester took a deep breath and stepped forward.

Soon enough, all of them filed into the carriage. The woman did not follow. She shut the door and, for a brief moment, Jester heard the sound of footsteps, followed by muttered words. A moment later the carriage rocked forward and they were on the move.

The inside of the carriage was actually kind of nice. Plush cusions and red velvet drapes helped cover the windows.

No one felt like peeking outside.

She found herself set on the edge, side pressed against the wooden wall, Caleb sat beside her, more shoved their by Veth, who took a seat on his other side, practically pushing Fjord into the other wall. Across from her sat Caduceus and Yasha with Beau set between them.

The chatter from before had faded, everyone deep in there own thoughts.

Jester leaned against the window, twiddling her fingers of the fabric, but not actually pulling at it. She missed the traveler. She missed having his presence and speaking with him.

She felt so scared and she could only imagine how the others felt, especially Yasha, Fjord and Caleb. What would it be like? To have no memory of events that you KNOW were important and could be helpful? What must it be like to have your mind messed with in such a way?

And of all people it could happen too, it had to be Yasha and Caleb.

Jester flicked her gaze to Yasha, who was staring at the velvet curtains, twirling one of her flowers in her fingers. Beau had a hand on her knee and was talking quietly to her.

Jester let a relieved smile cross her face. At least they did have each other. Now, if only they could actually say it… though, she had no right to say such a thing.

She let out a breath, gaze flicking to the side, taking in both Fjord and Caleb. Fjord was turned away, tugging lightly at his clothes.

Caleb had pulled out his spell book, flipping quietly through the pages. She briefly spotted one of her drawings, and couldn’t help but chuckle.

Caleb glanced up, noticing her watching and quickly looked back down. “So it was you who drew that.”

“What are you saying, Cayleb?” She chuckled quietly before lightly thumping her shoulder against his. Somehow, the braid Yasha had given him was still mostly secure, the flowers a stark white and blue against the fiery hair.

“You do like your dicks.”

“Only a few.” She winked, earning a very heavy blush as the man turned his face even farther away. Veth, who must have heard her, let out a loud laugh, cackling.

The laughter broke up the tense atmosphere to the point where Beau let out a snort. “What now?”

“Oh, just a FEW things.” Veth chuckled.

“Hey! That’s not what I said.” Jester argued playfully. “I’m just very selective with my dicks.”

It was Yasha, this time, who let out a laugh, followed by Veth. Beau followed soon after, almost collapsing out of her seat. Fjord and Caleb were flustered and Caduceus was just chuckling quietly.

Jester knew it wasn’t that funny, but the relief made her start chuckling as well.

“I did not need to know that.” Fjord muttered, causing the laughter to redouble.

“Lavorre, what are you playing at?” Caleb finally spoke up, trying and failing to surpress a smile if the twitching of his lips was an indication.

Her attention stayed on those lips for a moment before she shrugged. “What do you think?” She waggled an eyebrow before her expression evened out. “But, well, it is true. Not the dicks part.” She shrugged. “But the fact that I am selective.”

Caleb snapped his mouth closed, expression shifting and she quickly continued, “I selectively chose all of you… you are family to me, brother’s, sisters… maybe…” She trailed off, her tongue suddenly stuck to the roof of her mouth.

Caleb’s expression softened.

“I think that is a mutual feeling.” Caduceus spoke into the silence, a peacefulness shifting over his body.

“You know, this is a really shitty situation but… thanks Jester, I did need that reminder.” Beau spoke up, flicking her gaze to Caleb. “And she’s right. We’re all family, no matter what happens.” Her gaze flicked to Fjord. “Right? Captain?”

Fjord nodded, expression softer than it had been in a while. “You are correct, First Mate.”

“Are we done being cheesy?” Veth chirped, wide grin showing she didn’t seem that upset.

“I don’t know, it seemed you were quite enjoying the moment.” Caduceus responded.

Veth chuckled, swaying into Fjord and Caleb before her smile dropped and she sighed. “I did… I do… It just makes me think of Luc and Yeza, that’s all.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Jester grimaced.

Veth quickly waved her hands. “No, no sorry, I didn’t mean to drop the mood. I’m happy. I’m very happy, it’s just… I’m worried is all.”

“We’ll get back to your family.” Caleb spoke quietly, causing Veth to glance up at him. “I promised, didn’t I?”

“You’ve already kept your promise.” Veth smiled, but pressed against his side anyway. “But, thanks.”

The silence that filled the carriage, while not as upbeat, wasn’t tense or frightened. There was almost a calm relaxation over the group as the wheels trundled under them and quiet chatter filled the air outside.

Still, inside this little barricade, it was just Jester and her family. She shifted next to Caleb, relaxing against his side. He stiffened at first, but didn’t resist her. She smiled softly, letting her mind drift. She felt calmer than she had in a while. She knew it wouldn’t stay that way, so she cherished it while she could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More political shenanigans, struggles with memory loss and a dance.

The feeling of remembering, and yet not remembering was, unfortunately, not a foreign sensation. He’d felt it with Vokodo and when his mind was gone for so many years.

This time felt a little different. He knew the memories were there. He cringed when he heard names and tensed when he saw locations, it was just that his concious memory was gone, wiped clean.

It was a sensation he despised. He felt a warmth settle into his side and glanced over to see Jester leaning against him, breath gently ghosting his collar. He felt warmth color his cheeks and he returned his attention to his spell-book. His mind flitting through Jester’s earlier words, running round and round with every single one.

He felt Veth settle against him and let out a breath. Fjord was resting against the wall, his chest rising and falling in a light sleep.Caduceus was watching in silence while Beau and Yasha leaned against each other, bodies slumped in fatigue.

It was no surprise. They had barely gotten any rest lately. How long had they been traveling? How long had they been struggling to get out of this situation? He knew how long it was.His body ached as if it had been days, but his mind, his thoughts told him he’d only just arrived. It had only been a day of exhaustion, not three or four.

He felt his eyes close and, deciding to put his book away, he leaned back, letting his mind rest. Maybe it was a good thing he had no memories. He had always wished he could have forgotten his parent’s screams, but now…

His thoughts once more flitted to the time magic, wondering if he could learn it, manipulate it, before he felt a shift beside him. Blue hair, so soft to the touch, trailed over his shoulder, tickling at his neck, the horn pressing lightly to his ear. His breath caught in his throat as he felt her breathing, calm and gentle in a quiet sleep.

His thoughts trailed off, the familiar aching fondness filling his mind. He closed his eyes, letting his body relax.

He was jolted from his half-sleep when the carriage suddenly came to a stop. He heard a few muttered curses and a pained sound that was probably Fjord having knocked his head against the side of the carriage.

He sat up, straightening himself out as Veth let out a yawn beside him, rubbing her eyes while Jester grumbled something that sounded vaguely like infernal before she sat up, letting out a huff.

“That was fast.” Beau grumbled.

“Not really, it took thirty-five minutes of travel.”

“How did you know? I could have sworn you were asleep.”

Caleb just knocked a finger against his head, letting the dead-pan expression wash over his face.

Beau blinked before rolling her eyes as Yasha just smiled. Soon enough the door opened to reveal the black-haired woman, Al’afone. She bowed and gestured. “We have arrived, please, come in.”

Jester hopped out first, being closest to the door and soon enough all of them filed out, Caduceus following last. The door closed behind and the clacking of horse hooves met his ears. Caleb glanced back to see the carriage pulling away, exiting out of a pair of high silver gates, which closed behind it.

He turned back to face what could only be a mansion and felt his body stiffen. The others seemed to react as well, though he wasn’t sure if it was because of the mansion, or the woman standing in front of it. A large woman a mix between a goliath and giant that felt both familiar and not. However, the familiar feeling was one of hatred, similar to Al’Afone.

He wrenched his attention away and toward the castle itself about a mile to the left. It was wide and tall, but sturdy. Behind it, a little off to the right and gleaming bright in the sunlight was a high wall encircling the castle, a good half-mile away. From the sounds of it, that was probably the closest they had gotten to the castle before.

Magic pulsed around it and the timer clicked the second just that little bit faster than when he first ‘woke up’. 

He stayed even with the others as they approached the front door, following al’afone. It was opened by a male, who bowed deeply, chains wrapped around his wrists and neck, his gaze quickly flicking over the group before peering down once more.

The look, it was not one of absolute submission. Caleb recognized as he passed. He’d seen looks like that before… he’d helped break those very same looks.

He shook the thought away as they entered into the main foyer. There was a soaring ceiling with delicately carved walls and pillars, runes sat over the walls like decorations, connecting to the ceiling. The room seemed very light, even with the lack of windows, as if a gentle sunlight was streaming through. He heard the sound of footsteps and peered over to the stairwell.

Descending the stairs, clothed in jewelery and gold was a blonde-haired woman.

A trill of anger spread down his spine. He knew of this woman from the previous conversation, but he had a feeling this was from subconcious memory. Fjord seemed to stiffen, shifting next to Caleb, whether for protection or to check on him, Caleb wasn’t sure.

His face was twisted in discomfort and he seemed quite unsettled.

The woman didn’t seem to notice, smiling broadly. “Well, hello, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Welcome to my home.’ She gestured around her. “I take it you are the dignitaries that were spoken off? Where do you hale from?”

“Far to the east.” Beau bowed and Caleb knew her mind was probably racing.

“Amoranthine.” Caleb spoke, keeping his voice soft, bowing his head. A city he knew existed and was destroyed years after the disappearance of this very city.

“Amoranthine, that is quite a ways. What brings you all to our city? I see you know of our customs, if your dress and companions are any indication.”

“We are aware.” Beau spoke, sending a quick look toward Caleb filled with a hint of graditude. “We wished to speak with the queen, but heard she was indisposed?” She questioned, keeping her expression even.

“Sadly, that is correct. There have been problems, as of late. I have recently taken command of the military to help combat it, so many see me as a leader in her place during this time.” Priscel bowed. “But, that is here nor there. Come, take a seat. I’ll bring tea and we will talk. I can probably help you in place of the queen, at least until she is able to speak with you.”

Caleb watched her quietly, finding his mind drifting to Astrid as she moved. Her tone of voice was one of knowledge, intelligence. He would have thought she was like Marion, a woman who knew how to use her words, but he felt a distinct disgust at comparing the gentle and kind mother of Jester’s to the woman before him. The closest he could equate the woman to was a strange combination of Marion and Astrid. Though even that…

Priscel stepped to one side, the black haired woman following as they moved into a side-room. It was a large living room with sofas and chairs, a roaring fire off to one side creating a gentle heat throughout the room. “Please, take a seat, I will be with you shortly to continue this conversation.”

With that she left, Al’afone staying behind, standing near the door.

Veth took a seat first, hopping onto it, eyes roving over the room before letting out a sigh. “I don’t think it’s trapped.”

At her words the others began to sit, glancing from person to person.

“So, what now?” Jester whispered. Caleb peered toward the fire, watching it flicker.

“Caleb, how much time is there left?”

Caleb glanced toward Fjord, who was watching him silently. “Probably only about six hours.”

“Six?” Beau cursed under her breath. “That’s even less time then the first.”

“You mentioned the first time was a little over twelve?”

Beau nodded and Caleb tilted his deep in thought.

“You did mention that it got faster the closer we got to the castle.” She pointed out, arms crossed over her chest.

Well, that did make sense. It wasn’t that each time was getting shorter, it was that each time they got closer time went faster. And, of course, they were probably the only ones that noticed.

He heard movement and glanced over as Priscel returned. At her side was a male, dressed in finer clothes, but with those same shackles around his wrist and neck. He held a tray with tea and cookies. He placed it down on the table and bowed.

Once again, eyes filled with a strange fire burned whenever he was not in sight of Priscel. His gaze flicked from person to person, taking them in quickly and quietly before turning and stepping out the doors.

“That was my husband.” Priscel waved, taking a seat. “For helping me bare a child, he is given a bit more freedom within the household.” She took a cup and sipped at it, watching them quietly.

Beau reached forward, taking a sip before nodding. The others soon followed suit. The hunger and thirst he had ignored clawed at him as he realized he probably hadn’t eaten much lately. Jester stuffed cookie after cookie in her mouth, barely chewing between each, the crumbs decorating her cheeks as the woman raised an eyebrow.

“You must let us apologize. We have not had much to eat on our travels. Our rations failed us a few days back.” Caduceus bowed and, well, it wasn’t a lie. They were using conjure food and water a lot and, if no one could cast spells, he supposed it made sense.

“I have heard that it is common. We are a distant land after all, so far north as we are.” She nodded her head, placing the tea back down. “So, you wish to speak with the Queen, may I ask for what purpose?”

Beau seemed to stiffen as Caleb realized they never actually discussed the reason. Fjord hopped in, voice tilted upward in a lilting tone. “We were sent to help with relations between our two great cities and wished to have a face to face view instead of magical one.”

“I can help arrange that.” Priscel nodded, gesturing with her hand. “As I mentioned earlier, I hold sway over the military. What is it your city needs?”

Fjord paused before smiling congenially. “Unfortunately, we were told to keep the information confidential, only the queen was to hear of it, so as to not lead to unrest within. You can understand such a necessity.”

The woman narrowed her eyes, watching him quietly before observing the group. “Am I to assume you all came as a representive?”

“A few are bodyguards and some wise-women, but that is correct.” Beau acknowledged, gesturing to the group. “We felt that only sending one or two would be deemed as rude and, as you know, many is just as dangerous. So we chose those we thought would be best amongst our ranks.”

Priscel nodded, taking up her cup once more and sipping at it. “I can not get you in contact with the queen today, but within the next few days I should be able to, will that suffice?”

“That’s—“

“That will do.” Fjord cut in, a smile on his face even as his gaze sat firmly on Beau’s, the slightest shake of his head. “Will we be able to stay nearby?”

“You may rest here for the time being. I will have my guards watch you. As I mentioned, there is much unrest as of late and you hold many warriors and gentle spirits in your group.” Her gaze flicked over Jester, Caleb and Veth before settling on Yasha. “You also hold woman with much strength. They will see you as a threat, but do not worry. It will be dealt with soon.” She smiled before standing. “I must take my leave once more. You will be lead to your rooms to rest. Dinner will be in two hours.” With that she swept out the door once more.

Beau went to open her mouth when Caleb said, “We should do as she says.” She snapped her mouth shut, confusion and frustration covering her face as she stomped out, the others following behind with varying states of confusion.

“Thank you, Caleb.” Fjord spoke quietly under his breath as he stepped alongside him. Caleb subtly shook his head, face forward. “It was the only choice. We will talk more later.”

Fjord nodded, pausing. “Does this place unsettle you?”

“It does, but this whole city has since we entered.” Caleb relinquished.

Fjord nodded, but didn’t say anything else as they were led up a flight of stairs and into a hallway leading left. At the end of the hall was a doorway which opened up into a grand bedroom. It was big, even by normal standards, with wide windows and a glass paneled door leading outside to a terraced balcony.

“You all may rest here for now. I will be right outside.” Al’afone bowed, stepping outside and closing the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Beau wiped around, grabbing Fjord’s clothing in a tight-knuckled grip. “What were you thinking?” She snarled. “We don’t HAVE the time.”

“I know that.” Fjord spoke calmly, staring back at her. “But you and I both know she was already suspicious. If we pushed it would have only caused problems. Remember, we only did this so we could be closer to the castle.”

Beau pursed her lips, but let go, taking a few steps back. “Fine.” She turned and stomped over to the glass doorways, wrenching them open and stepping outside.

“I’ll check on her.” Yasha said, eyes never leaving Beau’s form. When she received no argument she stepped away, drawing even with the woman.

Caleb turned away, attention once more on the rest of the group.

Veth watched for a moment with a smile before turning back to them. “So, what now?”

“Well, the castle IS right there.” Jester pointed out the window toward the distant castle. “We could just try to go there.”

Caduceus just shrugged, taking a seat on the nearby couch. Fjord sighed, arms crossed over his chest. “While I would love to do that, I don’t think it’s that easy. The castle is going to be heavily guarded and if we don’t have permission from someone to enter, they will never let us in.

Caleb had to agree and, with their magic unusable as it was, they didn’t have very many options.

“Maybe, once it gets closer, we can just magic ourselves there? Like, polymorph and stuff and ask the queen to give us permission?” Jester glanced between them. “I mean, we keep what’s on us, right? So if we have a signed permission from the queen than we could get back easier next time.”

“So, you’re saying we should be reckless now so we can talk with her on the next time loop?” Caleb asked cautiously, feeling slight twinge of nervousness at the thought.

Jester nodded, before frowning slightly. “But, Caleb, couldn’t you only use your magic a few minutes before the time loop?”

Caleb glanced toward the window, lost in thought. His fingers splayed out a familiar pattern. No dancing lights popped into existance, confirming what he’d been told. “Maybe, but it is also possible that, now that we are closer to the distortion, we should be able to use it sooner.”

“Hopefully.” Jester muttered, staring down at her hands.

“So, for now we wait.” Fjord took a seat, letting out a sigh. “We can plan, sure, but when do we ever actually follow any plans we come up with?”

Jester opened her mouth before snapping it shut.

Veth, who had took a seat on the couch opposite Fjord let out a snort. “I would say, almost never.”

Fjord blinked, startled probably about the fact that Veth was agreeing with him before nodding.

Caleb was okay with that idea. He stepped to one side of the room, peering over the walls, intricately carved with a myriad of different arcane symbols. Most of them were nonsense, fanciful drawings at best, but some he could tell held purposes, much like the ruined city of Aeor.

Part of him was thrilled to be able to examine a city like this up close, while it still thrived. But that was the thing, it wasn’t really thriving. It was in a constant loop of mutual destruction. Was that why time reverted back? Had someone, just like himself, been desperate enough to try to save someone, only for it to back-fire?

His hand reached out, tracing delicately over the wall. Time, it was such a strange thing. It was something that both fascinated him, but made him fearful. He’d lost so much of it as if it was the blink of an eye and now he lost even more. And yet, he’d gained a lot with time as well. His heart ached as he thought of his new family. Veth and Fjord, bickering back and forth. Caduceus watching on with a soft smile. Beau and Yasha fighting, playful and warm smiles on their faces.

Jester… beautiful, graceful and incredibly kind Jester. Her lavender eyes sparked as she danced, the bangles on her horns gleaming in the light. Her hair fluttered in a faint breeze as a gentle warm smile crossed her lips.

He found his hand had stilled over the wall at the thought.

“Hey, Cayleb, what are you thinking?”

“Nichts…” He spoke, the zemnian flowing from his lips before his brain finally connected. He jerked, glancing over as Jester leaned over, hands behind her back and hair sideways as she watched him playfully. She giggled and sat back up, hands clasped. “You were really zoned out there Cayleb.”

“Ah, just… just thinking.” He quickly looked away. “I may not remember much of what happened lately, but…”

He heard movement, the swish of clothes and then yelped as a hand wrapped around his waist. He glanced over to see Jester holding up her other hand, head tilted slightly. “Hey, Caleb, want to dance with me?”

“Uh… but we don’t have music.” He said, even as his hand reached up, the other settling over her shoulder.

“Oh, we don’t need music.” She smiled. “Honestly, I’m just bored and I saw you just standing there and figured, why not ask you to dance with me?”

“Ah, so that was it.” He relaxed slightly, stepping with her to some imaginary tune. Fresh air from outside wafted through the open doorways as they moved around the room.

He must still be imagining this. He let out a yelp as Jester let go of his waist, swinging outward and he stumbled, not expecting the sudden movement. His hand caught her around the waist as she settled a hand on his shoulder, chuckling faintly as he felt heat rise.

“I guess I’m… a little rusty,” he muttered, earning a shake of a head from Jester.

“Nope, I did that as a surprise.” She grinned, spinning the both of them once before letting out a breath. “You know, it’s good to see you smiling.”

Caleb furrowed his brow, just now noticing the way his cheeks ached slightly.

Jester huffed, drawing to a stop. “That didn’t mean to start frowning.” She shook her head. “You seemed upset about something, so, it’s good to see your not now.”

Caleb opened his mouth, only to let it shut, unable to respond.

Jester pulled away and curtsied. “Thank you for the dance, Cayleb.”

Caleb found himself fumbling a bow, getting a chuckle from Jester.

He heard a whistle off to one side and glared over toward Beau, who was grinning.

“Beau!” Jester turned, pouting slightly. “You ruined the moment!”

Caleb just shook his head as realization slowly dawned on him.

No, this wasn’t his imagination. He felt warmth trail through his veins and stumbled a “thank you Jester” from his lips.

Jester blinked and glanced back at him before smiling widely. “No problem Cayleb.”

She turned and skipped over to Fjord, pulling him up to dance. The man stumbled to his feet, seeming more than a little uncomfortable, but following her.

Caleb felt a sharp pain in his chest at the sight and took a seat beside Veth, who was watching with a fond smile.

Caleb couldn’t convince himself to watch, staring down at his hands. He could swear he still felt Jester’s cool touch, smell the gentle cinnamon and spice and sweets. He shook the thought away, smiling tiredly. She was dancing with Fjord, where she belonged. Fjord was a good man, a gentle man. Not like him.

He knew they hadn’t mentioned much of it, but if, the first time, they really had been killed, than he no doubt would have snapped. As much as they kept saying it wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t help but think to the flickering of the dome, the panic on everyone’s faces and screams, faint and distant but ever present rattling through his mind.

How could all of this NOT be his fault?

He heard a sound and glanced over to see Fjord take a seat beside him. Veth had jumped up and joined Jester dancing around the room, the both of them smiling and laughing as the pranced around the space.

“She’s as energetic as ever.” Fjord spoke, a fondness in his tone as his gaze flicked to Caleb.

He turned to him, watching the duo spin around the room. “Ja. Though, that isn’t necessarily a bad thing.”

Fjord nodded, focus mainly on the duo. “She’s a special woman.”

Caleb nodded, unable to respond. Fjord glanced at him, slight frown on his face. “Caleb? Are you alright?”

“Huh?” He turned before shaking his head. “I’m fine.”

“I know losing your memory again like this must be hard. I mean, I’m struggling with it and, well, I mean, I don’t necessarily have the same past as you or Yasha does. I can only imagine how difficult it is.”

“Seriously, Fjord, I am fine. From what I’ve heard, it is probably for the best.”

Fjord furrowed his brow and let out a sigh. “If you say so. You know, I think I’m going to try to take a nap before dinner.” He paused, glancing over to Caleb for a moment. Caleb couldn’t find it in himself to meet his gaze, but he did smile slightly.

Fjord seemed to take it as the affirmative it was and let out a weak chuckle before getting up. He stepped toward the enclosed bed off to one side that they all had been ignoring.

Caleb sat in silence before deciding that it might be a good idea to get some rest. He let himself fall sideways on the couch, curling into the warmth. Save the bed for the others. It seemed big enough.

He heard the pattering of footsteps as his exhaustion, which he thought dispersed with the earlier nap, took over once more, plummeting him into a tired, dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get a rest... until they don't.

Beau watched as Jester went from person to person, dancing to her own tune, just like she always did. It was absolutely adorable.

“You know, Beau?” Yasha spoke up quietly, watching alongside her. “I think, at one time, I had a crush on Jester.”

Beau glanced over before returning to watching the blue tiefling pulling Caduceus around as Veth clapped to one side. “I’m not sure if I should feel offended or not.” She grinned. “But, yeah, I think we all did, or do.” Her gaze flicked toward the bed. However, she noticed Yasha’s gaze settling on the couch where she could just see a tuft of red hair and pale skin.

“Yasha?”

“You’re not wrong.” Yasha turned to her, the gentlest of expressions on her face. “She’s amazing like that, but she isn’t the only one you know.” She shook her head, peering outside once more as the sunlight beamed over her skin, muscle, usually so tense, relaxed slightly.

“Well, that’s true.” Beau turned, following her gaze over the city. “These idiots are all my family. I don’t know what I would do if something terrible happened to anyone, well, from here on out.”

Yasha nodded, hair blowing past her. “That’s what is so cool about you.”

“Huh?” Beau stammered, confused.

Yasha blinked. “Uh, I mean, well, that is, you really care and stuff.”

Beau’s thoughts flashed to the letter, the words ‘love so fiercely’ thrumming through her mind and, before she knew it, she found herself saying those same words outloud.

Yasha stilled. “You read it.” Was all she said, a sudden nervousness taking over.

“I couldn’t help it.” Beau muttered, shifting from foot to foot. “And, well, it was really well written. I… may or may not have been thinking of it lately.”

A sudden silence hovered over the two of them.

“Uh… I think I should check on the others.” Yasha stuttered out. “I don’t think Caleb should sleep on the couch like that and all.”

“Ah, right, yeah, we should probably make sure they are alright. I think Caduceus is getting dizzy.”

“Yep, completely.” Yasha stepped away, only to stop. “Thank you, Beau.” With those words she hurried away, swinging past Jester and stopping by the couch, squatting on one knee. Veth stood beside her, shaking her head and saying something. Yasha nodded, and reached down, picking up Caleb in a bridal carry. Beau wrenched her eyes away as she silently berated herself.

Dammit, why did her tongue always tangle whenever she was talking to Yasha? Why couldn’t she just say it? She was starting to wonder if she might have to write her own letter. She shook the thought off as she stepped next to Jester, placing a hand on her arm, startling her.

“I think Caduceus might want to rest.”

Jester blinked before glancing at Caduceus, who pulled away a little shakily, his eyes slightly dizzy. “Oh! I’m so sorry Caduceus. I guess I was just in my own little world.” She apologized quickly.

“It’s fine.” Caduceus waved, hand to his head. “I think I might get some rest as well, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, right, sorry again.” The two watched them go before Jester let out a sigh. “I might have gone a bit overboard there.”

“It wouldn’t be you otherwise.” Beau chuckled, earning a snort from Jester. They turned, glancing toward the sleeping area. The curtains had been pulled aside revealing a huge bed. Caleb and Veth rested on one side, Veth curled around Caleb’s feet while Fjord was slumped, spread-eagle on the other. Caduceus was half off the side.

Beau chuckled at the sight.

“I’m glad their getting some rest.” Jester spoke up, voice tinged with something Beau couldn’t quite identify. She glanced over, seeing a sort of wistfulness in Jester’s expression before it returned to normal. “I’m thinking of trying greater restoration on them, when I can use my magic again.”

Beau stared at Jester for a bit before crossing her arms over her chest. “You’ve thought about that this whole time, haven’t you?”

Jester shook her head, grinning. “Nope, just decided right now.” Her smile faded as she continued, “It’s just, it’s not fair to Yasha or Caleb, or well, Fjord to not know what’s going on. Yasha and Caleb always have something or someone messing with their memories and, well, it’s just not fair for either of them.”

Beau sighed, not able to argue the fact. “You’re amazing Jessie.”

“Not really.” She said after a moment, the words faint. “If I was I could help us get out of this mess.”

Beau pursed her lips, but couldn’t argue. She felt the same way. She was just so frustrated. She knew how to punch things and research things. This was not something she was used to. Time travel had never interested her and now it could jump out a window for all she cared.

“You’re not alone in feeling that.” Beau finally said, reaching up to adjust her hair tie, even though she knew it was probably fine. “I bet all of us are frustrated. We’re literally being dragged around, unable to make sense of anything and expected to work and respond like that.” She snapped using the fingers of one hand before returning to adjusting her hair. “It’s not realistic or manageable, hell, we probably would have been screwed if Caleb hadn’t thought to cast those spells on us.”

“Yeah…” Jester glanced over, expression soft and pained.

“I just don’t think he realizes.” Beau pulled away, letting her hands drop to her side. “He probably thinks we blame him for all of this.”

“I certainly don’t.” Jester huffed, arms crossed over her chest. “It could have happened to any of us. If anything…” She trailed off before shaking her head roughly. “Anyway, we should probably rest up as well.” She spread her arm out, tail flicking from side to side. “I mean, we haven’t really slept much lately.”

“True.” Beau agreed, realizing the whole last time loop they had just been trying to find their way around town and, well, sleeping gas did not lead to a good sleep.

Jester bounded off, hoping onto the bed between Caleb and Fjord, Veth twitched, but the other two stayed sleeping. She burrowed her way up and lay down, hugging a pillow close to her chest.

Beau chuckled quietly before letting the chuckles die. She lightly touched her stomach, thoughts flicking back to the first time they arrived here, the pain of death was still fresh in her mind and, while she thought she could push the thought off, she couldn’t help but wonder.

Than her thoughts shifted to the panic from the last run. The realization as the gas filled her lungs and she raced to let Caleb know. The absolute fear on Caleb’s face and the intense worry in Caduceus eyes. The flicker of relief when she conveyed her message was the only saving grace, but the panicked expression, the sudden shift to desperation, it was firmly in her mind. Caduceus’ worried and panicked gaze just as strongly pushing into her thoughts.

She was so stupid sometimes. She didn’t even think to check for a trap. She just figured she would catch the people who tried to hurt her family. Fingernails dug into her palms as footsteps caught her attention. She glanced over to see Yasha step up beside her, concern in her gaze.

Beau just shook her head, forcing herself to relax. “I think I’m just tired as well.”

“I can—“

“No, it’s fine. You need your rest as well. It’s only for a short time.” Beau spoke quietly, taking the couch Caleb was on earlier. Yasha just stared at her before walking over to the balcony doors. She closed them, a lock clicking into place before she stepped over, taking a seat on the other couch.

The two just stared at each other for a moment before Beau closed her eyes. “Thank you, Yasha.”

“No problem Beau.”

With that Beau let her mind drift to sleep as resolve swam through her veins. She had already died once. In this messed up world, what did it matter if she had to do it again? No matter what, she would find a way for them to get out of here, hopefully, alive.

* * *

The faint sound of breathing and the knocking on the door roused Caleb from a desperately needed sleep. He blinked his eyes open and stilled. He could feel Veth at his feet, but beside him, still asleep was Jester. Soft blue hair feel around high-cheekbones sparkled with freckles. Long eyelashes fluttered as she gripped the pillow to her chest, a faint smile on her lips.

There was another knock on the door and she stirred another voice mumbling on the other side of where she lay. Caleb could just barely see the lightly muscled form of Fjord.

Jester shifted, eyes opening slightly in her half-awake state.

“Oh, hi Cayleb.” She hummed cheerily.

“Ah, guten Morgen liebling.” The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Jester smiled and, to his surprise, rubbed her eyes and sat up.

She was fully aware she woke up next to him and didn’t jump or act startled. She just smiled at him and it made his heart melt and ache at the same time.

There was another knock on the door and he heard a curse from the other end of the room. “Dammit, Give us a god damn minute.” Beau snapped, causing Jester to chuckle.

Caleb heard movement and glanced over to see Fjord waken as well before noticing where they were. He blushed brightly, gaze flicking from Jester to Caleb.

“Uh…”

“I have no idea why I’m here either.” Caleb supplied, gaze flicking to the couch he KNEW he fell asleep on.

“Yasha carried you over.” Jester crawled off the bed, waking Veth in the process. “There was only one bed and we’re all used to sleeping in the dome anyway.”

“Well, yes but…” Fjord stumbled over the words as Caleb sat up, the braided hair falling out from the sleep, trailing over his skin. The make-up was probably a mess.

“Oh, I should probably fix that.” Jester glanced at his face, staying on it for a minute before glancing away. “Come on Fjord, Caleb. Let’s get you two fixed up. I think that knocking means dinner.”

Caleb nodded, as he noticed Fjord staring at him. He reached up, pulling the loose hair back, trying and failing to fix the braid. He felt bad, realizing the flowers were probably crushed. He hadn’t even thought about it.

He heard footsteps and arguing by the door as Jester wiped out her make-up, doing Fjord first before turning to him, twirling the brush in her hand. “It’s actually not that bad, it mostly just needs a touch-up, surprisingly.”

He heard footsteps, noting as Caduceus stepped away, joining Beau by the doorway, which she’d only opened partially.

Jester poked at him, touching up occasionally. Veth, meanwhile, had started fixing up his hair for him. Her hands moved with ease and speed. Which made sense, she braided her own hair all the time as well.

“You know, we’re going to need to find a bath soon, we’re all getting pretty stinky.” Jester waved her brush, glancing sidelong at Fjord who blinked and tilted his head, taking a quick sniff.

He grimaced.

Caleb stopped himself from chuckling. It made sense, they had been running nonstop since…

He frowned and noticed Jester stare at him, brow furrowing.

She finished his make-up and smiled. “Your all done Cayleb.”

“Danke Jester. Hopefully we can use the mansion soon.”

“No rush.” She pulled back, hoping off the bed. He felt Veth pull around him, legs hanging off the side of the bed. “Danke, Veth.”

She shrugged and hopped down. “I did it because I wanted to, no need to thank me.” She started heading toward the doorway. Caleb, noting that they still hadn’t finished the conversation, stepped over to join.

“I told you, we don’t need this.”

There was a response that Beau promptly cut off. “And I’ve said this, like, fifteen times. The clothes we have are fine and would you stop pushing us to change JUST to meet for dinner? If it upsets her so much, tell her we’ll just eat here.”

Another response.

“Ugh, are you listening?” Caleb stepped over, spotting a young woman off to one side, talking while another man, the man who opened the front door from earlier, stood in front, holding a pile of incredibly intricate and expensive looking clothes.

“And as I’ve said, it’s only fair that our guests recieves only our best. Those are commoners clothes that you are wearing and are inappropriate for meeting with Lady Priscel, nonethless the queen herself.”

“Ugh! I give up.” Beau threw her hands up. “Just hand them over, we’ll figure the damn things out.”

The woman raised her eyebrow but nodded to the other man.

The man stepped forward, stepping past Beau, who muttered something under her breath. The man laid the clothes on the table, sizing up all of them, his gaze resting on a few before he stepped out, never saying a word.

The door closed behind him, followed by footsteps and what sounded like frustrated sounds.

Jester stepped over, pulling up some of the clothes before glancing toward Beau. “Was this really the only thing?”

“No, this was just the only thing I allowed.” Beau rolled her eyes, leaning against the door. “She wanted to help us dress and was sent to make sure the room was cleaned for us plus a couple other things that sounded stupid.

Caleb stared at the clothes, frowning. His thoughts flickered and a curious wonder plagued him. He took a seat, hands shifting over the items. The other’s watched, confused as he moved, tracing runes around the objects.

“Cayleb?”

He just waved a hand. “I just want to check something.” He spoke flicking another rune over the pile. Time past before the ritually cast detect magic settled in. The world lit up and he almost reeled.

“Wait, you can use magic?” Jester leaned forward, eyes wide.

Caleb paused, glancing in surprise before flicking a hand, prepared to cancel the firebolt if it came out.

It didn’t.

“No. I think I was able to cast this because it is a ritual.”

“So, wait…” Jester glanced toward Caduceus. “If we can cast ritual spells…”

“I don’t have the components for those spells at the moment.” Caduceus shook his head. Jester lit up before frowning. “Oh, crap, I hadn’t thought to prepare it and, well, I haven’t been able to change any of my spells since I haven’t been able to talk with the traveler.”

Caleb let out a breath, ignoring the very air that was practically clogged with magic before glancing toward the clothes.

He frowned, noting a strange pulsing magic from the clothing, a mix of arcane arts.

“Well now that Caleb is done.” Jester reached forward. “Huh, there really is one for each of us, isn’t there?”

Veth picked one up, spinning around with it. “Seems pretty comfortable. Do you see anything Caleb?”

Caleb stared at the clothing, noting that the magic seemed to seep from certain pieces.

He furrowed his brow as each person picked up their clothes. It seemed obvious, once the person picked it up that each held a distinct pattern and size that fit each person.

“Don’t try them on.” He spoke suddenly, standing up. His gaze flicking from piece to piece. “Jester, Yasha put your clothes back down.” His gaze flicked to Beau’s noting there was a faint glow on hers as well. Not as strong, but present. “Beau, you as well.”

Jester and Yasha exchanged looks before placing them down. While Beau narrowed her eyes, but followed suit as well. Caleb stepped closer, noting the only other piece glowed the same way, his own.

His fingers danced over the fabric as he flipped through what he knew.

“Caleb?” Jester prodded, confusion coloring her voice.

His hand finally stopped as it clicked into his mind when he spotted, pressed into the fabric of the lining, barely visible even in the best light, certain curling runes.

He took a step back, startled.

“Huh? Hey, are you alright?” Beau asked, stepping up to him.

“Uh, ja, I’m fine…” Caleb shook his head, feeling a little sick. “I don’t know what they are playing at, but these clothes.” He gestured at the three pieces of clothing that, while probably rather beautiful, were saturated with powerful vicious magic. “We put those on, we aren’t taking them off.”

“Huh?” Jester asked as Veth stiffened.

“Caleb, what do you mean?” Fjord asked, suddenly dropping his clothes back onto the table.

He let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead. “From what I can gather. These three hold an intricate arcane spell that wraps around whomever wears the garment, making them subserviant to the owner. I’ve never seen this type of magic before, but…”

“Shit like that exists?” Beau growled practically ripping her own garment.

“It’s not easy to make and would take impressive skill and talent, but yes. It is possible.” Caleb spoke quietly. “I guess you can say, it’s similar to a powerful spell I’ve heard of in passing called Geas.” He shivered at what little he knew of the spell. “Basically, it forces a person to obey another person. I don’t actually know the specifics but…”

“Then… why is it only on those three clothes?” Veth asked, glancing up. “Doesn’t that seem strange?”

“Not really.” Beau shook her head. “But, Caleb, what about mine?”

Caleb glanced over, before responding. “A lesser version. I guess, it’s more similar to the suggestion spell being constantly over the wearer.”

“Ugh, that’s…”

“But, why?” Veth asked, staring at the clothes. “Yasha and Jester I can probably understand, but why you and Beau?”

“From what I’ve seen.” Caduceus spoke up, not even touching his clothes. “Strength is important, but so is intellegence.”

“Oh…” Veth spoke before grimacing.

“But, then, why give beau the suggestion and Caleb the geas?” Jester asked, glancing between them.

“Who the hell knows, I’m not about to ask.” Beau stepped away from the pile. “I was thinking we should actually have something to eat, but if shit like this is going to happen just to get some god damn food, I would rather just go and find another way to get food.”

Caleb couldn’t argue with the thought, stepping away as well and it seemed the others agreed, tossing their clothes into the pile.

“Well, I think I do have some pastries left, and I did grab as many cookies as I could earlier.” Jester dug into her bag, pulling out some of the food. It was a little aged but, considering the sudden sound of rumbling that echoed around the room, no one was willing to argue.

It wasn’t the most satisfying meal, but it was enough. Thankfully, they had a little boba left from Caleb, who passed them out upon realizing they weren’t getting much else.

Some time later, their was another knock on the door and this time Caduceus stood, stepping over and opening it.

“I am here to lead you all to dinner.” A male voice spoke up, words smooth and even.

“I’m sorry. We aren’t going to be able to join her for dinner.”

There was silence from the other side. Caleb furrowed his brow and walked over. In the doorway was the slave from before. He was standing straight, his gaze flicked to Caleb for a moment, brow furrowed before he spoke once more. “I’m sorry. The lady said it wasn’t a suggestion.”

“That was what she implied earlier.” Caleb spoke up this time, unnerved. This time the man was by himself, the other woman no where to be seen.

The man’s gaze flicked back to him before returning to Caduceus. “You have not changed?”

“The clothes are not suitable for us.” Caduceus shrugged.

Not necessarily a lie Caleb noted as the man stared, expression hard. “Understood. I will tell the lady.” He bowed. “I will return.” With that he turned away, heading back down the hall.

Caduceus closed the door. “That young man…”

Caleb furrowed his brow, stepping away from the doorway. Could it be that the man was part of the Resistance Veth and Jester spoke of? It would would confirm a few thoughts and inconsistencies. Plus, it made sense. Place someone within the home of the rich and powerful and attack all at once. It was a pretty typical plan and one with many flaws if not done carefully.

“Caleb, did you think of something?” Fjord asked, causing Caleb to jerk out of his thoughts.

“You mentioned that their was a resistance that mostly consisted of men, correct?”When he got a few nods he continued, “that man back there. He was moving around without a guardian. Plus, it is not unrealistic to assume they would want to target high-profile people.” He noticed he had everyones attention as the last few pieces clicked into place. “It is also not far-fetched to assume word travels fast. Foreign dignitaries are often used to help overturn foreign countries. I have no doubt they would have heard of us and just picked a few to control to help them overthrow the current regime. Considering you mentioned the leader and his son were powerful mages, it would make sense they would have spells like these.” He gestured to the pile.

“Oh…” Caduceus blinked before he glanced toward the door. “Actually, I think I do remember something.”

“Huh?” Veth perked up. “What do you mean?”

Caduceus’ brow furrowed before he responded, “When it was just myself and Caleb, they commented about the fact that Priscel was probably already dead.”

“You remember that now?” Veth snapped. “That’s kind of important.”

“There’s a lot I’m keeping track of.” Caduceus turned, seeming a little uncomfortable.

“Veth. Leave him alone.” Fjord muttered. “All of us are struggling to remember anything about what’s going on.”

Veth turned away. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m just all antsy with everything that’s been happening.”

“It’s fine, no harm done.” Caduceus said, patting his staff. “But it would work with what Mr. Caleb said.”

Yes it would. Caleb pulled at his scarf, mind whirling. If that’s the case… “We need to get out of here.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” Beau glanced back toward the door. “This place is not safe. I have no doubt that, once they are done with her, they will come after us.”

Caleb’s gaze snapped down to the clothes before it jumped to the glass of the window.

“I don’t think they will wait. If they know we haven’t put the clothes on, they might think we’re aware of what’s going on and—“

“Come after us anyway.” Beau pushed away from the door. “Shit, I didn’t even think of that.” She darted to the other side of the room, covering her mouth and nose with one hand as she kicked at the closed doors. They rattled, but did not move.

As Caleb stepped closer his spell, on the edges of dying, traced runes over the glass of the door.

Arcane Lock.

As his magic faded he cursed. The zemnian flowing quickly.

“Shit, what the hell is up with this door?”

“It’s magically sealed.” He responded, stepping up to it. He saw movement outside and stepped back as a figure raced past, glancing briefly in at them before moving on.

“Shit, so we can only sit and watch?” Beau turned to the others. “Yasha, bar the other door.”

Yasha nodded, stepping over and placing herself in front of it, leaning hard against it.

Jester hurried around the room, glancing over paintings and checking the boards as she went, Veth going the other way.

“2 hours left.” He spoke outloud, realization dawning on him.

They had slept, not for an hour, but for four and he hadn’t even realized.

The dinner should have happened two hours ago.

It seemed he wasn’t the only one to have noticed. “Seriously?” Fjord tried and failed to summon his sword. “We didn’t even notice anything was up because we were so tired?”

Caleb glanced away, feeling anxious. It was his fault for not noticing. He’d gotten distracted by Jester and then by the shouting and trying to figure out why the clothes seemed so strange. Still, how could he have missed such a discrepency?

“Ah-ha!” Fjord cheered as, with a flash, star razor appeared in his hand, the familiar light shining brightly over the area.

Jester glanced around, surprised, before running over, digging into her bag. “Let me try something.” She called, skidding to a stop in front of Fjord as dust filled the air. She mumbled something before placing a hand to Fjord’s head.

His expression shifted and then he grimaced, hand trembling for a moment before he pulled away. “Ah, thanks Jester.”

Jester grinned before sprinting over to Caleb, dust already moving through the air. Caleb went to take a step back, but stopped as she reached up, cool fingers touching his cheek.

Everything snapped back into focus, his mind bombarded with memories. He stumbled back, holding his head tightly as he heard mumbling and a groan from the other end of the room.

Caduceus must have cast one on Yasha as well.

Image after image flashed through his mind at rapid speed. Death, life, traps, obsession.

He finally centered his breathing, the events making much more sense, and solidfying the idea he held in his mind. He shifted, calculating the distance from person to person. The others were gathering near, close enough. He flicked his hands, grateful to feel the surge of power swell through the air as rune after rune carved through the air itself. Just as the last rune was placed alarm bells rang through his head, a rune flickered, another flared. He cancelled it just as quickly, stumbling back from the sudden force of the magic he dispelled.

“Caleb?” Veth scurried beside him, worried.

“We can’t teleport.” Was all he said, wincing as he waved out his hands, a hint of pain wracking up his spine. “Whatever is causing the time loops is canceling teleportation spells out of here.”

“Oh…” Caleb wasn’t sure who said it, but he could understand the sentiment.

There really was only one option. He let out a breath and turned to Jester, who was watching with a strange expression.

“Danke,” his words were soft as he caught her full attention. She nodded, a weak smile flitting over her face as he turned. His hand waved in the air over the arcane lock. The dispel magic just leaving his lips as it shattered. He nodded to Beau, who kicked out, the glass breaking and shattering over the ground as she hurried outside. With a flip of magic, Caleb shifted into a giant eagle, grabbing up Fjord as Jester transformed herself and Yasha. Yasha grabbed onto Caduceus while Jester grabbed Beau and Veth. He took of with a squack, hearing a startled cry from below from Fjord. He flipped, letting go of Fjord before diving, catching the man on his back before flipping back up, gliding alongside the other two as Fjord gripped the feathers on his back tightly and wheezed. “You know you didn’t have to do that.” He shouted.

Caleb let out a caw in response, focus on speed. He noticed fires spreading through the town as screams started to fill the air. He heard a sound behind him and glanced back, just barely dodging out of the way as something like a spell whizzed past. Jester let out a cry, barely avoiding it as well as she flapped her wings, almost going backward before diving and looping underneath. Yasha pitched upward, Caduceus holding tight to her back. They raced over the air which, now that Caleb was paying attention, was filled with errant spells and battle cries. They passed over the castle walls, spotting a few men darting underneath just as they passed through what felt like a barrier. Caleb felt his form become unstable and aimed for a nearby terrace. The wings disappated as he returned to being human. Fjord and Caleb tumbled, landing harshly on the balcony. His shoulder slammed into the stone, throbbing painfully as he sat up. Fjord held his head, blood dripping down one side.

“What happened?”

“Magic barrier.” Caleb winced, stumbling to his feet. He glanced around, desperately looking for the others. A little to the left, on a balcony nearby was Jester. Veth and Beau were holding her, pulling her up. He heard a sound above and glanced up, noticing a few balconies above the tip of white wings. Yasha must have used her wings to catch Caduceus and herself.

Caleb glanced back over to the other three, noting that the distance was way too far to jump and, he ducked his head as something whizzed past. Flying was probably not an option now.

“We’re going to head inside. We’ll meet up with you, alright?”

“I’ll contact Yasha and Caduceus.” Jester called, darting after Beau as they hurried into the castle. Caleb glanced toward Fjord.

Fjord nodded and pushed open the door, heading inside, Caleb a few steps behind.

Hopefully they could find the queen before it was too late.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet a queen.   
> And Caleb has a talk with HIS queen.   
> (Aka. Jester.)  
> (Not gonna lie, I had fun with this chapter. And I think you all will soon see why. :) )

It was comforting, feeling star-razor in his grip once more after days without it.

And it was days, his memories told him, many terrible days. Caleb ran beside him, sharp gaze glancing from room to room as they moved. The wizard probably remembered now as well. Fjord slashed his sword as he moved, casting see invisibility, the familiar words ‘Galais Varr’ slipping from his lips. The spell fell over him like a comforting wave and his eyes widened. He spun, knocking Caleb to the side as something wizzed past. The tingling sensation of lingering magic dancing inches from Fjords skin. The wizard grunted in pain as Fjord glanced over, the magical trap, invisible but moments before, hummed, building up once more.

“Shiesse.” Caleb cursed, wincing in pain. His red hair coming undone already. “Danke.”

“No problem.” Fjord replied, guessing at the meaning of the word as he only briefly noted how close they were. He could feel Caleb’s breath on his skin, the hands lightly pushing against his chest. He shook the thought off, grabbing Caleb’s wrist before dashing ahead, prepared to teleport if they couldn’t dodge away again. Thankfully, as the humming grew louder, they darted around it, the contraptions letting off another blast, inches from Fjord once more. They curved around another hall, heading deeper into the castle. He trusted Caleb to lead and let go, with a slight twinge of regret. Still, he knew Caleb. He might not know the layout of the castle, but he could probably figure out where the center was.

Fjord could only hope the others were alright as they dashed down a set of stairs. If there were invisible contraptions then they might be in trouble.

But then, everyone could take care of themselves.

Caleb slid to a stop, breath panting loudly in the suddenly quiet hallways. Before them was a set of double doors. Fjord didn’t sense anything, sword sweeping forward. Caleb let out a breath and stepped forward, placing a hand to the door. Delicate fingers pressed over it before he gestured. “Fjord, help me here.”

He leaned against it, as Fjord stood beside him, pushing against the door. It was heavy, heavier than he expected, and he grunted with exertion as he felt it move. With a shove the door opened enough for them to slip through into what seemed like a large hall. The marble flooring was pristine and, near the other end, passed what seemed like a set of thrones, was another doorway.

“Well, we found the throne-room.” Fjord glanced around, carefully walking forward. “With no one here. Should I be relieved or worried?”

“Worried.” Caleb spoke, a few steps behind, fire simmering in his hand, ready. “Stay to the sides.”

Fjord paused, having initially thought to walk right through the middle, but realized what Caleb meant. Being out in the open probably wasn't the best idea when this place was under attack. He stepped to the side, moving along the quiet hall.

Where was everyone? Nothing moved, the air itself felt stale and almost lifeless. Soon enough, they came across the door. Runes were emblazoned into the frame, cutting across the wood. Caleb touched the door carefully, fingers dancing over it once more before he cast another spell and a click sounded through the room. The door swung open with ease. On the other side was another hallway. Rooms decorated either side as portraits sat on the wall.

This must be the queen’s quarters, Fjord realized as they moved down the hallway, Caleb closing the door behind them as they went. Their footsteps sounded loud over the stone and marble. He stopped at one room, glancing in, and frowned. Their was nothing, the bed was pristine, as if never touched. Room after room was like that, untouched for what seemed like ages, but could very much have been millenia.

They heard footsteps and stiffened, turning to a left hand doorway. A spell simmered in Caleb’s hands, flickering against his face as the door barged open. Caleb let out a yelp, shifting the aim of his attack as Fjord just barely managed to change the angle of his sword from clipping Beau in the face.

“Whoa! Hold on, it’s us.” She flipped back, almost kicking Fjord in the process before she seemed to realize. Jester and Veth stood beside her, both a little worse for wear. “Good to know you aren’t one of those black clothed freaks.”

Caleb furrowed his brow as Fjord shook his head, relaxing slightly. “We didn’t meet anyone, actually, it’s been quiet.”

“Lucky you.” Veth said as she patted down her sleeve, just putting out what seemed to be flames. “A couple of servants tried to attack us.”

Caleb relaxed. “What about Yasha and Caduceus.”

“Their coming.” Jester smiled, tapping her head. “I just sent them a sending message before meeting up with you two. Their just trying to find a way down now.”

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, causing Jester and the others to jerk, expression going from gleeful, to surprised.

Fjord turned, spotting a person at the end of the hall. Her steps were even, quiet. She seemed calm, a simple dress curled over her legs as she stepped toward them. Long black hair curled over her face, unkempt but still nice. Emblazoned against her forehead was a thin golden circlet. She stared, tired eyes going from person to person. For a moment her expression flickered, the faintest of something besides despair on her features.

“You are new.” Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke, but the lilting tone still caught Fjord’s attention. “Usually it would be one of his men by now.”

One of his men? Beau mouthed.

“Do you mean,” Caleb stepped forward, gazing at her with surprise. “Are you aware of what’s happening?”

The woman smiled, hands clasped in front of her, long fingers, probably once layered in jewels, now bare. “I have known, for a long time young man.”

Caleb stiffened, startled.

“Then, wait…” Beau started, only to trail off.

The woman watched them quietly, gaze flipping from person to person. “Such a new sight after so many years, fresh faces are not one I ever expected to see again.”

She turned. “Come, I am aware of what is happening around the castle, but I believe you all are here for another reason.”

Fjord glanced toward the group, noticing Caleb and Beau exchange glances before they hurried forward. Fjord glanced at Jester and Veth, who shrugged. Soon enough they found themselves in another room. This one also seemed mostly untouched. A tea set sat on the table and sofa’s were set up around it. The woman took a seat on one of the chairs, just watching in silence.

More footsteps sounded from down the hall and the woman barely turned her head. She snapped her fingers. Three men came charging into the room, only to let out blood-curdling screams as flames roared, swallowing them in a flash. “I’m sorry about that. Now, take a seat.” She gestured in front of her. “We don’t have much time left.”

“Ten minutes and twenty-three seconds.” Caleb spoke up, taking a seat across from her. Fjord took a seat to one side while Beau took the other, Veth and Jester sat on one of the couches to the left.

“Hm. Precise. Good to know.”A quiet silence filled the air as the woman took a sip of her tea, gesturing. “Is there-“ She paused and then glanced over to one side, to a doorway on the right. “I believe that may be one of yours.”

Fjord glanced over just as Yasha charged in, the white of her wings fluttering before disappearing, Caduceus a few steps behind. They ducked to either side as a roar of magic blasted past them. The woman sighed, waving a hand.

The magic dispersed, falling like a light mist over the group. “I thought they were a few seconds to early, good thing too.” She once more gestured, one finger flipping up as a stone wall slammed up from the floor. Fjord had to look away as a crunch sounded from the hall, the two men not even having a moment to scream.

“Well then.” Caduceus patted himself down, stepping forward, Yasha cautiously following behind. “I’m guessing you are an ally.”

This time, for the first time since they arrived, a genuine expression of relief crossed the woman’s face.

“Now I know for certain. You are not from this place or time. After all, your gentle kind is only known as myths or legends from far off places.”

“Hm, thank you.”

“Your welcome.” The woman turned, relief flowing over her. “Well, welcome strangers. My name is Queen Veridian, the once ruler of the city of Eravorden and the last queen of the city lost to time.”

Fjord jerked, startled.

“I thought so.” Caleb spoke quietly, watching the queen.

“I am… sorry.” Caduceus spoke up, genuine sadness filling his voice.

Veridian shook her head. “No need to apologize. It was my own hubris that fated my city to such a cruel demise.”

“So, how is it you remember?” Jester asked, leaning forward. “I mean, we’ve only repeated time a few times and almost forgot we ever came here.”

The woman smiled. “You are lucky. There have been others who have arrived here over the years, unfortunate souls who were accidentally transported here, either by errant magic or by cruel tricks. Within a few cycles they had become integrated with the magic, constantly feeling as if it was there first time to this place… there can be no crueler fate.” The woman turned her face downward. “You are the first… the first to make it this far. How is it possible?”

“It’s thanks to Cayleb.” Jester chirped, pointing toward Caleb, who seemed conflicted. “He was able to cast a spell on us that cancelled out the memory loss.”

The woman turned toward Caleb, her expression softening. “Who knew that it would be a man that would lead saviours to me.” She shook her head. “I am sorry. This city has been hard on you. As well as you two.” She glanced from Fjord to Caduceus.

She reached to her side. A paper flitting to her hand. “How much time left is there? I’ve lost track over the centuries.”

“Four minutes.” Caleb said as he stood. “Do you mind? If I cast some spells?”

“Be my guest.” The woman spoke as she wrote, Caleb nodded and stepped around, starting with Beau and Jester. As soon as the first spell settled over Jester the queen stopped, a sharp gaze watching in a mix of surprise and sadness.

“Ah, that would explain it.” The woman stopped briefly in her writing before finishing up. “Though…” Her brow furrowed as she watched, her gaze flicking from person to person as he cast another spell on Caduceus. “That much magic at once.” She stopped, watching as he moved in front of Fjord the familiar magic settled over him. He didn’t miss, however, the way Caleb winced, swaying slightly. Fjord felt a hint of worry, but it faded when Caleb straightened. He stepped toward Yasha, who watched him worriedly.

Veridian let out a sigh, as if realizing something as Caleb finally placed a hesitant hand to himself and cast once more. “Nevermind. Here, take this. I have no doubt you should be able to keep it if it’s on your person. After all, your wizard has cast a temporal spell over each of you, anything on your person will not be lost to time.” Fjord, the closest, carefully took the envelope and slipped it into his bag.

“But, why?” Veth asked, “You don’t even know us.”

“It doesn’t matter if I do or don’t.” The queen shook her head, tilting her head back. A single simple necklace sat around her slender neck. “I will speak more the next time you arrive. Until then, stay safe.” Her gaze flicked over the group. “I have no doubt you know what’s going on. Stay away from Priscel and Ferith.” Her gaze settled on Caleb. “And I hope that you know what you are doing.”

With that Fjord was forced to cover his head as magic pulsed, pounding louder and louder against his skull until, once more, blackness covered his eyes.

He found himself sitting in the middle of a familiar road.

He remembered the woman’s words and felt a chill run down his spine. If they didn’t have Caleb, they would constantly be thinking this was their first time here. Never knowing that time had moved on without them.

That, was probably the scariest fate he could think of.

* * *

Caleb landed, hands hitting the ground as he took in gulping breaths. For some reason, his body ached, his mind pulsing with a fierce headache. He couldn’t even lift his head, his body shaking from an exertion that did not make sense.

He heard hurried footsteps before something cool touched his cheek. He tilted his head up, breathing harshly. Lavender eyes met his, changing to fierce concern.

“Cayleb, you’re burning up.”

He pulled back, trying and failing to get to his feet. His arms collapsed under him and he heard a startled cry beside him as strong arms caught him. Blue skin pressed against his way too warm cheek.

Shit… His body was struggling against the overuse of magic. Casting so many temporal spell so close to the distortion right before time reversed was causing the spells to rebound.

In other words, his own spells were wreaking havoc on his body. He’d felt hints of it before, on the other time-loops, but he had cast many more spells this time… and much closer.

“Too… too much… magic.” He managed to force out between heaving gasps.

His body shifted, his whole frame thrumming with excess energy with no exit. His heart pounded in his chest as he struggled to breath, tugging in breath after breath. He could faintly hear movement and shouts, but it all sounded distant.

Cool hands cradled his head as a voice, a familiar soothing voice said, “Cayleb, breath. We’re going to help you. Just breath, everything will be fine.” The words were whispered, right on the edge of panic. He tried to listen, tried to even his breathing, but it ached. His body was on fire, flame licking over his skin, over his bones. The searing migraine cut off his thought process as he felt his arms jerk.

Something cold pushed against his lips. Liguid slid into his mouth and down his throat. He choked, some slipping out, but the person held his chin tightly, a firm, careful grip.

A healing potion, part of his mind supplied as the migraine dulled slightly, allowing him enough to hear. He felt arms pick him up and hurried footsteps. The crackling of leaves and the sudden absence of sunlight on his skin made him wonder what they were doing, until he heard the faint sound of running water. The footsteps became faster, almost bounding before coming to a sudden halt. More conversation met his ears. Cool water, lowering his body temperature, will this help?

The words muddled in his head as he heard shouts of surprise, followed by the sudden cool sensation of water. The fire burning over his skin subsided slightly and he let out a breath, pulling in a little air. His mind cleared a bit more, telling him that he wasn’t alone in the water, arms still wrapped around him, fabric soaked to the skin. He curled in, trying to center his breath. A few moments passed before splashing sounded in his ears, muffled but there. There was someone else there. He felt something wet and slimy slide over his head, a poultice? The headache faded even more.

“Mr. Caleb, stay with us.” Caduceus’ voice echoed back to him and he realized the form hovering before him was Caduceus, clothes drenched. His form was fuzzy, but he noticed as the man seemed to shift, gentle hands placing the poultice on his neck and arms. “This should help disperse some of the magic and cool you down. Close your eyes for now.”

Caleb couldn’t even nod, just closed his eyes, the cool water running over his skin and the gentle hands was something he certainly hadn’t expected.

However, it was then when he started to be more aware of the arms holding him, strong arms that felt cool to the touch. A soft chest and a gentle clinking above him.

He must be imagining things.

“Come on, Cayleb, breath.” Jesters voice rang softly in his ears. “Count with me. One, Two, Three…”

Eins, Zwei, Drei… his mind supplied as he listened, his breath slowly evening out. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, his own internal clock haywire, but it felt like a while, constantly slipping in and out of a daze. The whole time arms held him tightly.

Finally, after some time, once the fire had cooled considerably, he felt a shift and heard a yelp from behind. Another set of arms caught him and the one holding him.

Hair fluttered over his shoulder, long and white.

Yasha, his mind supplied. He heard splashing and felt one of them stumble. His mind flickered and he was on something warm. There was something soft yet scratchy wrapped over him and his migraine had settled into a dull thrumming at the edge of his thoughts.

“Caleb?” A voice asked and he blinked blearily, tilting his head slightly to the side. Veth, her form blurry, but there, sat by his head, brushing a gentle hand through his hair.

“Veth?”

Her body seemed to slump, relief forming over her. “I’m here. I’m here.”

Caleb nodded, feeling his eyes close once more.

The next time he awoke his mind had cleared considerably. The excess energy gone. Veth was curled up beside him, sleeping soundly. He slowly sat up, his arms shaking, but supporting him unlike before.

He felt awful, not physically, he just felt sick there, but mentally his mind berated him for wasting time. He peered up at the sky, his mind correcting itself.

He’d been in and out for hours…

He mentally cursed in Zemnian peering around. He was startled to find Jester curled up on his other side, back in her normal clothes.

“Caleb!” He heard a voice and turned just as a blur of blue dashed over, hand gently hitting his head as brown eyes filled with frustration and worry met his. Relief filled Beau’s face before renewed anger took over. “What were you thinking?” She snapped and he winced. “You shouldn’t have cast those spells, or at least, just cast them on yourself and a few others. Are you an idiot?”

“I didn’t think it would happen.” Caleb spoke, getting a huff from Beau.

“You worried the hell out of everyone, you know that?”

Caleb winced, pulling away. There was no reason they should worry about him.

Beau’s expression softened and she sighed, taking a seat in front of him. “Are you able to sit normally?” Caleb sat forward, carefully crossing his legs, they trembled but moved. “Good.” With that Beau leaned forward, pulling him forward into an awkward hug. “Stop doing reckless shit, got that?”

“You know I can’t promise that Beauregard, we all do it.”

“I know…” Beau shook her head, pulling away. “Just stop for now.”

“Ja. Where are the others?” Caleb glanced around, noting that Caduceus, Fjord and Yasha were no where in sight.

“Out collecting food and supplies. Thankfully, this forest is surprisingly rich with plant life and animals.” She leaned back. “We had to use a lot of our herbs to cool you down and take some of the magic out of you. Seriously man, we could almost see the magic coming off of you.”

Caleb grimaced and paused, frowning. “I remember running and splashing into water… but who was it? Holding me?”

Beau just stared at him, eyebrow raised before her attention flicked to Jester. “She was worried sick about you.” Beau shook her head, brow furrowed. “She carried you to the river and basically jumped in with you in her arms when you started getting even worse.” She shrugged as Caleb jerked, glancing over to Jester, who shifted in her sleep. So it had been Jester. That whole time?

“But that…”

Beau just watched in silence, realization dawning on her, followed by frustration. “Yes, it was a long time, because she cares about you.”

Cares, sure, but as family.

Are you sure? A part of his mind supplied, tiny but there. Are you sure she wasn’t doing it because she saw you as something more?

As soon as the thought crossed his mind he smashed it down. She deserved better. She deserved someone who didn’t screw up like he did. He heard a sigh and a shift of movement. “Well, the others should be back soon with some food. Caduceus thinks the other reason you collapsed is because we’ve eaten almost nothing lately.”

That could definitely be it. Caleb thought as he found his gaze switching once more to Jester. He noticed her eyes flutter and stiffened as she opened her eyes. One minute he was sitting up, the next he was on the ground, cool arms wrapped around him as a face buried into his chest. “Oh! Cayleb, I’m so glad your awake.” She pulled back, relief covering her face, followed by an apologetic expression.

Caleb didn’t have to ask why, his arms splayed out next to him, back hitting the floor as Jester sat over him, hair falling around her face softly. She reached forward, shifting backward to help pull him back up into a sitting position before reaching up and checking his forehead. “That’s good. The fevers down.”

Her gaze turned hard and Caleb prepared for another rant before, to his surprise, Beau cut in. “Save it Jester, I already gave him the speech.”

Jester deflated. “Aw…” She shook her head but glanced back at him, genuine smile on her face. “Seriously though. The queen mentioned something like this.”

Caleb knew what she meant, noticed the sudden hesitancy on the queen as soon as he started casting the spells, but he wasn’t going to stop.

Jester’s lips twitched downward. “Caleb… You must have known something was going to happen. Why didn’t you stop?”

“I couldn’t just let you all forget,” Caleb responded, thinking over the queen’s words. “I couldn’t let you all get stuck for the rest of the time, thinking this was your first time here. You… all of you mean too much to me.” He finally admitted.

A frustrated expression crossed Jester’s face and she leaned forward, startling Caleb. “And you don’t think we feel the same way? Do you really think we would want you to hurt yourself just to protect us? Veth was CRYING. I was… I thought I was going to…” She pulled back, suddenly very quiet.

Caleb glanced away. “You don’t have to worry about me. Well, you shouldn’t—“

“Don’t you dare.” Caleb jerked, turning back to Jester, a fierce anger rippled over her, causing Caleb to curl backward. She relaxed slightly, but that anger still simmered. “Don’t you dare say what we should or shouldn’t do. You say we don’t have to worry about you? Bullshit.”

The word startled Caleb more than the anger as she leaned forward even more, right in his face. “You have no right to tell me who I can and can’t care for.”

Caleb turned away, letting his hair cover his face, shame and exhaustion filled him. “Right… Sorry.” His voice was quiet, even.

Right, what was he thinking… he never should have said anything. If he stayed silent it wouldn’t hurt so much.

He felt arms around him and jumped. Jester leaned her head into his chest, the horns grazing his shoulders. “Cayleb? Why can’t you let us care for you?”

The words shot through him, achingly sweet and painfully sharp. “I’m not someone you should care for…” He felt the words slip out before he could stop them, his mind not fully back to normal.

He felt the arms stiffen around him and he expected her to pull away, was practically BEGGING her to pull away. To prove his point.

Instead his breath almost left him as the hug became stronger, the horns now starting to dig as something wet hit his clothing.

“Stop it.” Jester’s voice hitched and he sat there, stunned. “Just, stop it.” She tilted her head up, tears dripped down her eyes. “How can you care so much about everyone else, but not care at all about yourself?” He turned away and felt her shift, her head trying to follow him. “Why won’t you look at me?”

“That’s…”

“Don’t lie to me.” Her words were soft, fingers gripping into his shirt tightly, tugging at the fabric.

Caleb found he couldn’t say anything. The words just failed to reach his throat. His mind and heart ached, but he couldn’t say a thing.

He felt the arms pull away and sagged in relief. He noticed the sadness pull over Jester as indecision flashed.

Caleb didn’t stop her as she reached forward, her cool hands taking his cheeks and lifting his head. “Can I say something?”

He wanted to joke and say she already was, but there was nothing. A strange and yet familiar seriousness in her gaze holding him firm. Finally he just shifted, the hands gentle enough to let him nod.

The smile that crossed her face was filled with warmth as she leaned forward, forehead touching his, the cool touch causing a shiver down his spine. “Let me care for you, because I already do.”

He felt his heart catch in his throat. Memories flashed through his mind, but she didn’t let him turn away, her gaze stayed firmly on his even as memory after memory pushed to grab his attention, show him that she shouldn’t, that he was the one at fault.

But they all fell away as she stayed, the smile widening as he slowly relaxed, his mind calming, for just a moment.

“Ja, liebling, I can try.”

“That’s all I ask.” She sat there for a moment, hesitation clear on her face before she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead. She lingered for a moment before pulling away, tail lightly thwacking his arm. “Thank you, Cayleb.”

Caleb felt his lips twitch, the weakest of smiles following suit. “No.” He shook his head, earning a frown from Jester before he continued, “Thank you liebling.” He hesitated, his mind whirling before he realized he’d leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Jesters cheek, causing her to still, startled. He pulled back, part of him wanted to kiss her, kiss her on the lips, but he knew now was not the time… but—

The thought was cut off as Jester smiled, so brightly he knew it would stay in his mind. It held a fierce love he wasn’t used to being directed toward him and it felt good. Jester leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his, her gentle breath ghosting over his face.

He felt himself relax as he felt his lips twitch up into a warm smile in return. He felt a tail wrap gently around his back, the tip lightly grazing his clothes.

Caleb just shook his head. Once more in awe of the little blue tiefling in front of him. She really was someone special. So incredibly, preciously, special.

And she cared for him.

He knew he shouldn’t. Knew it wouldn’t do any good to hope, but he couldn’t stop himself. His mind sang softly, recalling the strong arms around him, supporting him in his weakened state, the bright smile and warm laugh while they were dancing. The gentle warmth as she woke up beside him, smile on her lips as she stared right at him and said good-morning. It was almost too much to bare. But, what he loved most, was how genuine she was in that moment, those moments of seriousness, of showing the true side of herself, not the one she would sometimes pretend to have to hide her feelings. He was glad she was willing to show him those moments and he couldn’t help but let her see his.

The sound of crackling leaves and shifting undergrowth caused them to freeze. Caleb quickly looked away as Jester huffed, pulling away but not stepping too far. “I guess their back.” A hint of disappointment filled her voice, but it quickly changed to a giggle, probably spotting the blush Caleb was unable to hide.

He froze as realization dawned on him, gaze snapping to where he’d been resting. Veth and Beau were no where in sight, probably having slipped away earlier.

Jester leaned back farther, humming quietly a gentle blush coloring her cheeks a deep purple. “You know, I hope they found something. I’m starving.”

He heard movement and glanced over as Fjord and Yasha stepped into the small clearing they had found. Relief shone on both of them, followed by guilt.

“I’m sorry, Caleb.” Fjord spoke up, dropping some firewood on a dry patch of ground. “I should have noticed sooner.”

Caleb shook his head, confused. “What are you talking about?”

Fjord winced. “I noticed, when you cast the spell on me, you were swaying. I should have said something, done something. And then, when we transported back I didn’t even check. I didn’t even notice anything was wrong…”

Caleb felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth. Why was everyone apologizing?

He’d dealt with this before, when he was back at the academy. Master Ikithon had always just shook his head and berated him for allowing a rebound to occur. He knew better, but he did it anyways. So, why was everyone apologizing?

He went to say something, only to feel something thwack into his side. He glanced over to see Jester giving him a pointed look. He let out a sigh. “I… You don’t need to apologize. I should have been more careful.” Fjord’s face twisted into a grimace and Caleb continued, “But, thanks.”

Relief settled over Fjord as he took a seat on the ground. Yasha sat beside him, putting the twigs in a way that they could start a fire.

He briefly remembered Yasha holding him and Jester and glanced down. “Yasha…”

“You don’t need to thank me.” She spoke, piling the sticks up. “I already knew you would have done it for me.”

Caleb choked, his heart ached and he felt tears at the edge of his vision.

What did he do to have people like this around him? Did he even deserve it?

“See?” Jester spoke quietly, thumping his side with her shoulder as the others returned with food and medicine. Caduceus convinced Caleb to take some of the poltice while Yasha pointed out she didn’t need to cook her portion.

Caleb couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

These people were really so precious to him. He didn’t ever want to lose them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start ramping up and final plot points are revealed.
> 
> Seriously though, thank you everyone who has been reading up until this point. It's been a joy to hear from you all. :) I've had so much fun on this project and, well, I hope you enjoy. After all, we only have a few more chapters left.

She watched Caleb silently, the warmth and gentleness clear in his face. The make-up was gone, washed away by the water and sweat, but he honestly didn’t need it. The long hair swept over his shoulder, soft to the touch.

It had hurt, holding him as he gasped for breath, his arms spasming and thrashing. But it wasn’t a physical pain, the weakness of the hits doing almost nothing to her, it was the mental agony that hurt so much worse. She thought she was going to lose him for a moment.

She didn’t have any healing spells, every spell she tried to cast just died before it even trickled to her fingers.

She could feel the magic thrumming under his skin, seeking a way to escape. It settled slightly when Beau slammed a healing potion into his mouth, but it wasn’t enough. Caduceus was the one who mentioned hearing a nearby river. All she did was ask which way and then she picked him up. He was light, so so light. She held him close, running as fast as she could, the others keeping pace or racing ahead to find the path. Her mind berated her, telling her it was probably just a fever.

But even a fever could be deadly in a place like this, without any healing or supplies. Soon enough she heard Beau call about a small river. Jester rushed forward, her steps picking up pace until she slid to a stop, noticing the water rushing through, clear and probably cold.

“We can’t just put him in there and hold him. There isn’t any good place to do that.” Veth pointed out, looking around wildly, tears trailing down her cheeks. “But there has to be something.”

“Dammit, that moron. He probably knew something would happen if he cast so many spells so near the distortion.”

Jester stared at the water, before noting the way Caleb fidgeted in her arms, curling tightly into her… he was not sweating.

She mentally cursed, the infernal snapping through her mind as the realization dawned on her. Knowing exactly what that meant, she hurried forward, jumping into the water with a splash before sitting down. As she thought, the water was cold, very cold. It shoved at her skin, pulling at her clothes and soaking everything in an instant, but she ignored it, holding on to Caleb tightly.

He settled down in her arms, the warmth slowly starting to fade in the cool waters as time passed, ticking away mercilessly. Caduceus occasionally stepped in, helping with poltices and checking to make sure she was alright.

She would be. And, anyway, she was the only one of them who could do this. She was somewhat resistant to cold. This was something she could handle.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, holding tightly to Caleb as his spasms and gasped slowed. Caleb felt so fragile in her arms, so delicate and thin, it made her hold on tighter.

She pulled herself from her thoughts as the smell of cooking meat met her nose. She would have preferred a good pastry, but this worked too. Caleb sat beside her, wrapped in his old clothes to keep him warm. It seemed he’d only just noticed, his scarf not really hiding the blush on his face from realization.

She wasn’t going to tell him that it was Fjord and Caduceus that changed him. Let him think what he wants.

She winked before turning back to the food, hearing a quiet sound of embarrasment. Though, if he believed it was her, she didn’t mind.

Soon enough they were eating. Veth coaxed Caleb to munch on his food, basically sitting right next to him and forcing food onto his plate. Beau and Yasha sat next to each other with Caduceus tending the fire. Fjord sat beside her, watching the flames as he ate. None of them said anything and Jester didn’t blame them.

She didn’t think anyone wanted to think of the city they still needed to get to. None of them wanted to think about what would happen if they messed up this time.

How many of them would stop Caleb, forcing him to focus on himself first for once if they were too late?

She wasn’t sure what would happen. Caleb’s spell had allowed them all to remember, but she had no doubt he would struggle to cast that spell more each time. After all, they had been here a while. She couldn’t pretend she knew exactly what was going on. That was something only Caleb or Beau might, but she knew they couldn’t keep doing this. They would have to keep relying on Caleb to keep them sane, to allow them to remember.

And he would, she knew he would over and over and over until he fell apart. What if, next time, they weren’t there to help him?

The thought sent a chill down her spine. How could someone love so much and yet so little?

“4 hours left…” Caleb spoke quietly, his expression tired. “It’s already been eight hours since—“

“Mr. Caleb, if you would kindly not continue that statement, I think we would all appreciate it.” Caduceus spoke sternly.

Caleb snapped his mouth shut.

Jester just shook her head, but she knew what Caleb meant. They had to get moving. She pushed herself to her feet, wiping her dress down.

“We should get going.” She placed her hands on her hips and grinned. “The sooner we meet with the queen, the sooner we can figure out what’s going on and get out of here.”

“But, what are we going to do, just walk in? Will that letter be enough?” Veth pushed herself to her feet, patting her crossbow. “I mean, I’m ready to sneak in if I have too, but…”

“Caution is not a bad thing, but utilizing one’s allies can be more beneficial.” Caduceus pointed out, gesturing to Fjord.

Fjord blinked before stumbling, reaching through his clothes to pull out the letter. Jester could just barely see the curling script on the front and what appeared to be a seal. When did the queen have time to seal it? She never even noticed.

“Hopefully it’s enough.” Beau huffed, turning on her heel before pausing. She stepped even with Caleb and reached down. “Come on, you can lean on me.” Caleb hesitated before taking her hand and pulling himself to his feet.” He stepped even with her before slowly shifting, leaning on her a bit more heavily. She reached an arm around his shoulder, trying and failing to look casual.

Jester stayed on his other side, humming as they walked. It took a little while to get back to the road and wind their way to the gates, but it wasn’t anything difficult.

They didn’t even wait for the guard to speak this time. Fjord stepped forward, handing the letter over.

The woman seemed annoyed until Fjord flipped the letter over, showing the seal.

She immediately stiffened and picked it up. She read through it quickly, eyes scanning it before handing it back. “I’ll be right back.” Without another word she hurried through the doors. Jester leaned on one foot, tapping a finger against her crossed arm. She wasn’t sure how much she trusted the letter, or the queen, but there weren’t that many people she could trust at the moment.

Not even a minute later the woman returned, bowing deeply. “A carriage is coming to take you to the palace. Please, wait patiently here.”

Jester tilted her head, finding herself a little surprised. The woman didn’t even argue the fact that they had men in their party. After all, they didn’t bother putting make up on either Fjord or Caleb. Sure, they looked good with it, but at this point she was running out of make-up and it just felt wrong.

Maybe another time, when the situation wasn’t so dangerous.

A few moments later the doors opened and a carriage, a very familiar carriage appeared. A woman with black hair stepped down and bowed, Al'afone.

“I received a message that there was transportation needed to meet the queen?” Al'afone stood up, her plaited hair and darker skin gleaming in the sun.

Jester took a deep breath and walked toward the carriage, stepping in.

“May I stay outside?” Caduceus smiled congenially, gesturing toward the front.

The woman hesitated, but didn’t stop him when he walked over and pulled himself up, sitting on the other side of the thin boy holding the reins. The boy had shackles that were chained down to the front of the carriage.

Jester quickly looked away, pulling herself in.

Soon enough they all situated themselves inside, the woman sitting outside with Caduceus. Jester trusted Caduceus to keep an eye on things.

Caleb pulled one of the curtains back, gaze on the distant castle, his mind probably calculating how long it would take to get there and if they were heading the right direction.

The light shone over the city, stuck in time. The people, captured in an endless agonizing loop of forgotten memories. She heard muttering from the front and then a startled sound.

“What are you doing? Control them!”

“I’m trying ma’am.”

“I didn’t say try!”

The carriage suddenly picked up speed, almost sending Veth tumbling. Jester sat up, swinging the door open to peer out, the wind rushed past as she looked over to see the horses, once at an even clipped pace, were now dashing through the streets. She felt a hand wrap around her waist and wrench her back, just as they swerved around a corner which would have sent her flying out of the vehicle.

Red hair met her vision, blowing past her as thin arms held her tightly the tinge of green showing someone was holding the person behind her as well.

The door swung on it’s open hinge, the wind buffeting the inside until Beau managed to reach forward, snapping it shut.

“What the hell is going on? Did Caduceus do something?” She asked as the arms let her go, she turned, noting as Caleb nodded to Fjord, who sheepishly glanced away, arms pulling back as well. A bright blush colored Fjords cheeks.

Caleb paused, head snapping toward the window where the curtain had been wrenched to the side. Something seemed to connect in his mind as he said, "he can talk to animals…”

“Wait, did he ask if the horses could take him to the castle?” Jester leaned over, pressing into Caleb’s side.

“Possible, for a bit I thought we were going toward Priscel’s house, but now we’re heading closer to the castle.”

“That bitch, she was leading us to her master.”

“How did she know?” Veth called, glancing over.

“She might have intercepted the message.” Fjord pointed out, holding onto the seat tightly. “If she really has usurped the queen, then she would want to stop any messages from getting to her, and make sure anyone here to see Queen would come to her.”

“News does travel fast.” Caleb spoke, voice slightly bitter as they curved around another corner, cries of surprise echoing in the air as he yelped, falling against Jester. Fjord slamming into both of them with a grunt.

The thundering of hooves, the shouts and cries, it all sounded muddled to her through the wood and fabric of the carriage.

She could only hope Caduceus was alright, stuck up front as he was.

Finally, after what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, the horses slowed. The carriage bumped forward a bit more before finally coming to a halt.

Caleb let out a breath as Beau laughed breathlessly.

“Okay, not gonna lie, that was fun.” Veth grinned as Beau whooped. Fjord just shook his head, once more pushing away. "Are you two alright?" His gaze flicked between Caleb and Jester.

Jester couldn’t stop her own grin from crossing her face. Now that they were stopped she had to admit, that was actually a lot of fun. Caleb just seemed bemused.

She heard movement and footsteps before Caduceus opened the door, expression even.

She stepped out and stilled, glancing over toward the front. She saw the boy slumped over, body already set to decompose. The other woman was laid forward, appearing fine until she noticed the way the rope was tangled around her hands and the many bites all over her skin.

Caduceus just shook his head, turning away. “I don’t like seeing someone kill another in front of me, that’s all.”

Jester felt a wave of guilt and horror as she realized what must have happened. She gritted her teeth as they walked the rest of the way to the distant gates. Thankfully, Caleb was able to guide them the last little bit, the cart left to rot on a distant street.

Guards stood out front, spears and swords clasped at their sides. They noticed them walking forward and stiffened.

Fjord pulled out the letter, seal turned toward them and, while they didn’t relax, they didn’t move forward. “We’re here to see Queen Veridian.” He spoke, voice even and strong. “We have a letter from the Queen that should approve our entry. Out carriage broke down on the way here, so we had to walk the rest of the way.”

The two exchanged glances before the one with the spear cautiously stepped forward. “Why would the queen allow a man entry like this?”

Fjord flourished the letter, extending it out. The woman hesitated, as if it would bite her before snatching it from his hand. She broke the seal and read over the words before she stilled.

“Oh, my apologies.” She bowed her head, handing the letter back. “Right this way.” She opened the gates with a clang and stepped forward gesturing.

Jester walked forward, taking in the castle. She had been running around, fighting the black-clothed men and trying to find the queen, so she never took in the castle itself.

It was beautiful, a glowing ivory and gold. Runes ran up and down the walls, curling almost like wings across the exterior. A long path with a clean cut lawn and fountains on either side lead to a set of double doors before her. The guard opened them, gesturing them inside.

The halls were dazzling, large and sweeping. Marble pillars curled up to the high ceilings where she could see artwork of various gods curling over the ceiling itself.

It was breath-taking and made her artists heart pound with a mix of joy, awe and sorrow.

They continued forward, passing through a set of doorways and past another set of guards. Past that was a four way intersection. Down the hallway in front were a few more doors and than a large set of doors set at the end.

Fjord and Caleb exchanged glances, as if recognizing it.

On either side were hallways leading to other parts of the castle, a red patterned rug covered the ground, softening their footsteps.

Caleb glanced to the side as they approached the doors, his eyes alighting on one of them with recognition. He shook his head and peered ahead. The woman stopped, knocking twice on the door and waiting.

“Come in.” A familiar voice called.

The guard pushed the door open with one hand and bowed.

Both Fjord and Caleb glanced toward the door and then once more toward each other before staring down at their arms.

“Damn…” Was all Fjord said as they stepped forward.

Jester stared in awe. The throne room, which it could only be that, was grand. The set of thrones on the other end was intricately carved with what was probably a mix of brass, bronze and silver. On the middle seat, sitting pristine and tall was a familiar woman.

The queen that they were looking for.

Jester could only she would be able to help them.

* * *

The woman, almost radiating energy and power, stood, her footsteps light on the marble as she descended the steps and stopped in front of them, bowing her head.

“I am glad you were able to make it.” Her gaze flicked to Caleb, a hint of relief flashing through. “It seems I was mistaken. You are much more powerful than I thought.”

“He’s just reckless.” Veth muttered.

The woman chuckled, the tone light and airy, as she pulled back. “I suppose their is no harm in that either. I highly doubt he would have made it alone if not for you all and, as I have seen, the reverse holds true as well.”

Her expression sobered and she gestured. “Please, follow me. We will walk and talk. There is much to discuss and very little time.”

Caleb frowned, noting the woman was right. Once more time had sped up as they got closer. However, they still had a good hour, so he was only slightly worried.

“I’m sure, now, that you are aware of the state of my— this city.” She gestured, the doors behind the throne opening with ease. Some of the guards stepped over to join and she waved them off. “There is no need, they are my guests.”

The guards hesitated, but backed off.

Once they were through the doors, which closed behind them, the woman continued, “Many eons ago, this city was a thriving one. It was leading to be the head of the world of humans. We held a tight caste system and I naively thought all was well. That is, until I birthed a son.”

Caleb immediately frowned. A son, that would have been a scandal for the queen.

Her gaze flicked to Caleb and she smiled. “Some of you have probably realized how problematic that was at the time. I decided to hide him, to raise him as a girl and to hide away his father. I presented him as a girl and all was well for many years.”

She let out a sigh as they came across the doors from before that led to the parlor. She gestured, the doors opening with ease. Inside was just like before, everything in the exact same location. Their was only a bit of hesitation, but everyone seemed curious about what the queen was saying.

Caleb took a seat, allowing himself to relax even as his mind spun through what he knew.

“As time passed, I started to realize how cruel the caste system seemed. I noticed the way my son seemed to ache everytime he spoke to the other woman. It hurt, because in a lot of ways he looked so much like his father it was difficult to help him hide.” She shook her head, hands placed in her lap, trembling slightly. “So… I started to try to make changes. Small one’s at first so it wasn’t as obvious but… people started to notice. They were comfortable with their style of life.”

“That’s when one of the woman, someone on the high council, began speaking around the city, pointing that they needed to reinforce their rule on the men, double down and make sure they understood their place.”

Caleb’s mind started placing the pieces together and he let out a breath. “That would have been Priscel.”

The queen nodded, eyes distant. “The people started to band behind her. Her ideals swept through the military, woman who already despised men. After all, they were always taught that way, that men were worth nothing. However, I had seen the opposite, I knew men could be intellegent, gentle, kind… they were just taught to be ruthless and aggressive.”

Caleb paused, his thoughts landing on one name as the woman continued, “Priscel usurped my control of the military, of the people. I was made into a figure-head. A spokesperson and nothing more, while she became a leader in all but name. Soon enough, my son was caught and as a ‘honor’ to me, he was taken in silence, along with my husband.” She pulled at her robes, tugging them taut. “I didn’t see him again… well…” She let out a long breath, head hanging low. She looked like nothing more than a weary and tired woman. Caleb couldn’t help but feel a pang of empathy. She had tried to do what she could for her country, her people.

“Well, I should probably tell you why time keeps repeating.” She spoke quietly, gesturing to one side. “In this room there is a secret passage that leads to the center of the castle, which holds this countries most precious magical item. My son, he knew about it. He returned, many many years ago to claim it. We met in this very room and he told me he came to take it so that he could control this country, so that Priscel no longer controlled the people… and so that men had a chance to live as well.” She stood, stepping over to one side, pressing a hand to the wood paneling of the wall. Caleb felt the wood shudder for a moment before panels slid away from the wall, exposing a magically lit stairwell. “We fought. After all, even though he was my son, I couldn’t let him take the last piece left of this city… and I felt something had changed in him, he had gotten twisted and I have no doubt it’s because of Priscel.”

He noticed Caduceus stiffen as the woman continued, letting out a sigh. “In my desperation, I fought him and mortally wounded him.” She stared down the passage. “I heard the screams of my people and the cries for help. All I could hear was fire snapping outside. The smell of acrid smoke and metallic iron. So… I made a choice.” She turned, smile weak. “I cast a spell, using our ancient item to spread it over the city. It was said to only be used in emergencies, taught to my family by the gods themselves.” She sighed. “I was careless, filled with despair and anger. Time rewound, just as I’d hoped, but it only rewound a little less then a day. But, I figured, that would be fine.”

“But it wasn’t.” Another voice spoke up.

Caleb stiffened as a figure landed lightly behind him. He jerked, peering back to see Ferith. The man’s hair was tied back, a smile on his face. He glanced to Caleb and let out a breath. “So you really were a guy.”

“Ferith. Why are you here already?”

“I heard we had some guests.” The smile widened. “You’re not the only one who remembers, mother.”

Caleb heard gasps and shouts around him. The man’s gaze settled on him and that smile widened even more. “I knew it, you are a smart one. Mother must have been talking about me and you figured it out, just from that.” He twirled his finger and Caleb spun trying to cast counterspell, nothing came out and he cursed as the spell settled over the group. His body stiffened and, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Yasha, half raised out of her seat, almost fall over. Fjord and veth were reaching for weapons, eyes wide. Beau looked ready to leap but he could see her struggling as well. Jester and Caduceus jumped up, startled.

The man sighed, reaching forward and, to Caleb’s surprise, wrapping his arms around him. “I suppose, a guy works too.”

“What are you doing?” Jester snapped, taking a step forward.

Ferith smiled, head laying on Caleb’s shoulder. “Do you know how many years? Decades? Centuries that I’ve been stuck in this endless loop?”

“As long as I.” The queen spoke, stepping forward, a wand in her hand that hadn’t been there before. “Now unhand them.”

“No can do mother.” Ferith curled a finger around Caleb’s hair. “You only wish to destroy the item, the gift from the gods, but you can’t, you are too weak. I want to use it. I have no doubt that I just need a little more magic, a little more power to cancel that spell and twist it for my own purpose. Plus, you no longer control it anyway. We’ve both died at each others hands only to return back as time reverses.”

“Then you know, it can’t be cancelled by just one person and, you also know what would happen when and if it ever is cancelled.”

“Oh, there are many options.”

Caleb felt his limbs return to him and he wrenched, pulling away from Ferith’s grip. The man let him, leaning back. Beau, who also managed to break free, darted forward.

“No, don’t attack him.” Veridian spoke, gaze on him. “You may be powerful, but we have spent centuries learning and developing magic.”

“You mean, I have. I have not wasted these years mother.” He waved his hands around him. “I have no doubt I could manipulate the spell, bring us to their time. To a time outside of what has plagued us for centuries.” He gestured toward the group. “After all, they have people now, powerful enough to hold out against this spell. Wouldn’t that time be perfect?”

“You just want to take control. It doesn’t matter to you anymore, does it?”

“Mother, you wound me.” Ferith’s smile slipped. “I truly want to bring men forward, to their rightful place. Isn’t that what you always showed me? To respect both sides?”

“Then, what do you plan to do once you arrive in the future?” Caduceus spoke, staff ready. “Are you really ready to deal with what that represents to you, to these people?”

Ferith tilted his head and shrugged. “Don’t worry, I’ll have TIME.” He grinned. “My mother wasted the gift of the gods by just reversing time. If I could pause it, leap it forward or backward, twist it, well, wouldn’t that solve everything?”

“That’s bullshit.” Beau barked. “You’re just obsessed. You want to control and be in control, if you actually cared you would be listening, you wouldn’t be forcing yourself on others, on Caleb.”

“Caleb, so that’s your name.” Ferith glanced once more toward Caleb. “You know, I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised you realized my little trap with the clothing.”

“So, it was you.” Fjord spoke, having finally wrenched out of his statsis, stood up, guard ready as he stepped beside Caleb, face contorted in anger.

“Guilty as charged. I figured it was safer if you all didn’t realize, especially once I noticed you took a different route that time.” He hummed quietly. “It was rare to see new-comers not follow the same path. However, us meeting here, after I heard from a little bird that you were coming, only confirmed it for me, that’s all.”

Caleb frowned before his eyes snapped to the stairwell. “You’re trying to waste time.” Caleb spoke, realization dawning on him as the minutes ticked away in his mind.

“I told you you were a smart one,” a voice spoke from over his ear, breath whispering against his neck and he jerked, startled as everyone wiped around.

There was a snap and then a cry of surprise as Ferith leapt back, just avoiding a flash of lightening that pierced through where he was standing. “I said, leave them alone.” Veridian spoke, voice cold.

“Hm… mother, even now after those first few times, you still can’t kill me.”

Veridian narrowed her eyes. “I can and will knock you out if you try anything else.”

“That’s pointless mother.” He sighed as Caleb backed up. Fjord pressed against his back and he felt a sigh of relief as Jester stepped in front of him. There was a sound as Yasha and Veth finally snapped out of it, stumbling to their feet as Beau settled to his side, looking ready to spring forward.

Ferith let out another sigh and waved. “Fine, I’ll meet you all below then.”

“Wait! Stop!” Veridian leapt forward, but the man was already gone.

His voice echoed from the stairs. “I’ll meet you all downstairs. Let’s finish this mother.”

“That idiot.” Veridian spoke, anger, frustration and despair colored her voice. “He doesn’t know what he’s messing with.”

She darted downstairs, not even sparing them a glance.

Their was a moment of hesitation.

“We should go.” Caduceus spoke up, jerking everyone out of their thoughts. Caleb, as much as he hated the idea, realized it was their only option, even as his mind raced. A gift from the gods, not enough power, two sides fighting for so long… how was it that both Veridian and Ferith could remember when no one else could?

The stairway spiralled, footsteps echoing up ahead being their only confirmation they were going the right way. Finally the stairway broadened and the final pieces clicked into place.

The reason they avoided the memory lose at first. The reason Veridian and Ferith, the closest ones to the item, retained their memories even now… it all had to do with the very familiar and pulsing—

“Is that a fucking Luxen Beacon?” Beau slid to a halt, staring up at the large, incredibly large, beacon hovering in the middle of the room. The room itself should have been impossible to exist. The ceiling soared, almost too high to see. No pillars existed to hold it up. Runes covered the floor and ceiling. Some areas looked ancient, as if deteriorating in time, some looked brand new, as if just built and everything in between.

“You know what this is?” Ferith asked, delight in his voice. “Oh, I was right to have you join me here.”

“If they know what it is, they also know that this will not do what you think it will.”

Caleb knew she was right. Something like this, it only enhanced the spell and twisted it. He could feel the magic curling up toward the ceiling, spinning and surging. The air itself sparked with energy as a slight, ever present tremor, covered the ground.

"I am not going to worry about that, mother." Ferith tilted his hand, palm upward, cloth fluttering around his frame as he turned his attention to the group. “Now, will you help me Caleb?” The words echoed around the room, almost like a surge.

Caleb felt a pressure on his mind and he stumbled, hands reaching up as it took everything in him not to scream. No, not again. He wasn’t going to let someone control him again, he couldn’t. He stumbled, falling against someone.

The pressure pushed harder, digging at his mind, prying at his thoughts. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. He groaned as a cry echoed around the room. He glanced up to see Beau had darted across the room, bo spinning and slamming into Ferith’s side, then head before two kicks slammed into his legs, breaking through the shield he sprang up. He stumbled back as Beau landed, spitting to the side.

“You piece of shit.” She growled as she shifted. Caleb heard a hum beside him and noticed he was pushing into Fjord. The man glanced at him, concern flashing over his face for a moment before Star razor appeared in his hand.

Right, spells, they could use them now.

His gaze flicked to the beacon, calculating the time. They maybe had a little less than ten minutes. He could only hope they would have enough time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting, luxon beacons and mind control.  
> Sorry this is a short chapter. Things have been kind of crazy lately.  
> Don't worry though, I'm coming to the end soon. The next chapter should do the trick. Anyway, let me know what you think. This was an... interesting chapter to work on. :)

Caleb took a few steps back, using the wall as support, and so as not to be surprised again as everyone moved.

Ferith leapt backward, hands moving rapidly and Caleb heard Fjord snap, the counterspell ringing through the air and causing Ferith to curse. Veridian shifted her wand, another blast of lightening shooting out. Ferith flipped backward, disgruntled. An arrow flashed past his head as a sword bared down, cracking over his shield, but not breaking through, followed by a second swing that just clipped him on the side. Caleb weaved a spell through his hand, calculating the distance before taking a few steps forward. A giant cat’s claw appeared below the man, rushing upward. He tried to dodge out of the way, but couldn’t quite manage, the hand wrapping around him tightly. Caleb took a few steps back as he struggled.

The sound of pounding footsteps reached his ears and he glanced right just as a familiar man stepped in with two people behind him. The man took one lookbefore his hand flicked, a dispel magic flying through the room. Caleb cursed as his spell faded and Ferith fell to the ground, stumbling on his feet.

“No way…” Veridian spoke, voice faint.

“Veridian, it has been a long time.” The man spoke. Caleb noted that he didn’t seem to recognize them, so it was possible he wasn’t one of the one’s who remembered. That didn’t help settle Caleb’s worries as he remembered the man who was Ferith’s father cast spells with ease, trapping Caduceus in a flash.

“Longer than you can imagine… why are you here?” Veridian called, voice breaking slightly.

“For Ferith.” Was all the man said as he settled into a stance. Jester, who had only just moved forward, ran backward, magic settling around her in a ring of hamster unicorns as she slid next to Caleb. A surge of them swarmed toward the three men, Veridian’s husband, the leader, just managed to avoid the brunt, but the other two screamed in pain, swatting at the creatures futily.

Beau continued her onslaught, swinging toward Ferith once more, a deadly dance as Veth shot and Veridian fired bolt after bolt. Fjord had turned, just managing to catch an arrow with his blade, fired by one of the two henchemen while Caduceus flared out his hand, familiar runes sliding through the air that Caleb noticed was probably bane. The runes settled over the trio, causing them to curse and the leader to glare, meeting Caduceus eyes, even as the unicorns continued to pelt him. Caleb shifted, gauging the distance before aiming. “Jester, back up!” He called, noting how she dodged backward as he let loose the fireball. It flew past their head and, the leader, leapt forward. It was just enough that he didn’t take the full brunt of the blast, but the other two weren’t as lucky. Caught in the bombardment of Jester’s unicorns and slowed by Caduceus’ bane, they let out a scream, almost disentegrating to ash. He felt himself stumble, staring at the piles, the flames still licking at the leader as he glared sharply at Caleb.

“Caleb! We need you here!” Fjord called, swinging his blade toward the leader, who dodged it easily.

There was another flash and a shout. He spun, expecting Ferith to be behind him. This time, however, he teleported to the side, spinning his hand. “Let’s try again, come to me.” That familiar pressure from before slammed into him and he let out a cry. The prodding pushed, harder and harder.

“No.” He growled, managing to push it off once more.

Ferith tutted, a frown on his face. “You will break, eventually.”

“Not if you do first, now stop teleporting.” Beau sprinted past, startling Ferith as she slammed into his side. “And leave him alone you creep.”

“Now that’s just rude.”

Caleb stepped back, barely dodging a swipe from the leader as a bolt of lightening slammed past.

Caleb’s gaze flicked to the beacon and he stilled.

4 minutes and counting.

Shiesse, he needed to find some way to cancel it. He heard movement and ducked, magical shield slamming up in time to catch what appeared to be a hammer. He rolled out of the way, darting toward the beacon, pulses of light almost blinding him. The air sang, vibrating.

They mentioned that it was no longer connected to anyone. So that meant it held a connection with the earth itself. If they could sever the connection long enough, they might be able to wrench it out of place. That would disrupt the flow of magic and—

“Caleb!”

He spun just as something slammed into him. He was thrown back, skimming across the floor as pain flared from his stomach. It felt like he was being dissolved from the inside out. He heard footsteps, and a yelp of pain before something settled next to him. Magic slide over him, the pain fading in the process. He glanced up to see Jester, blood trailing down one side of her face as she pulled back. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out how to cancel the spell.” He set up, wincing. Jester peered past him, shaking her head. “I don’t think we’ll be able to do it this time.”

“I think we have to.” Caleb struggled to his feet. “Ferith knows that we remember, right now we’re only holding him off because Viridian is with us.”

As he said that, there was a snap and a growl of ‘dammit mother!’.

“I don’t think we have a choice. He’ll know where we go back to, as soon as we enter the city he’ll be there.”

Jester pursed her lips before glancing up at the beacon. “So, what do we do?”

Caleb stared up before a crazy idea caught his attention. “Get Yasha and Fjord, I have a stupid but plausible plan.”

Jester nodded, standing up and hurrying forward. Caleb glanced at the battle once more, noting that Beau was harrying Ferith, barely ever letting up, never quite giving him a chance to cast anything longer than something quick, though she wasn’t fairing much better, wounds trailing all over her body even with the flashes of healing. Yasha was helping her as Veth took shots at the leader, keeping him back with the help of caduceus’ little flying beetles, swarming protectively around him, Fjord at his side.

Caleb stood, stumbling slightly, before darting over to him.

“Fjord, I’m going to need your help.”

Fjord glanced over, startled, but nodded. His gaze flicking to the leader. “But what about—“

“If I’m right, what we’re about to do will solve all of this.”

“Alright, I trust you.” He turned and sprinted past, Caleb behind him. Jester joined them with Yasha at her side. Caleb nodded she was holding skingorger.

“Are you attuned to Magician’s Judge?”

Yasha blinked before nodding. She flipped Skin-gorger onto her back before pulling out Magician’s judge.

“What are you doing?” Ferith’s voice called, a strange tone to his voice.

“Something I should have done a long time ago, asking for help.” Viridian responded as Caleb darted to the other side of the beacon, glancing up.

“Jester, do you have dispel magic?” when he received a nod, he glanced at Fjord. “Fjord, pull out the bag of holding.”

Fjord blinked before raising an eyebrow, but obliging. He spun his hand, once more casting cat’s claw. The claw hovered in the air, which was already beginning to pulse with dunamantic magic.

“Yasha, when I say cut, use the sword and cut through the bottom. Jester, try to cast it on the top.”

“No! If you do that this whole place will die.”

He heard movement behind him as he shouted, “Cut!”

A hand wrapped around his neck, but he ignored it, watching as magic splintered and shattered under Yasha’s slash, the strings of magic snapping above as Jester weaved her spell.

He could see the magic swirling up, trying to latch back on.

His claw slammed forward, shoving the luxon beacon out of place as Fjord, seeming to realize what Caleb wanted, jumped to one side arm outstretched and catching the beacon.

Something hit his mind once more, a desperation clawing at him as something held his windpipe, his breath stuck in his lungs. His chest burned as his mind reeled, the presences pushing harder and harder. For a moment, a brief moment, it slipped through, a sound of relief falling from the mans lips as he let go, demanding Caleb to stop them, to tell them to put it back, that this was only going to kill them too.

A small part of Caleb knew that this wasn’t right, that the voice resonating through his head was not his own, but the words came out anyway.

“Good, good… you’re mine now, all mine. I’ve wanted someone of my own for so long. You will do perfectly, my beautiful red-headed wife.” The words whispered over his mind, a eerie, gentle presence.

Caleb saw Fjord hesitate, his hands holding the beacon, bag open. Caleb stepped forward, Master letting him, but that made sense, master wanted him to do this. “Fjord, drop it.”

Fjord frowned, taking a step back, holding it tight. Caleb noticed the sudden strain on his face and the way the magic seemed to curl away from the center, like serpents, reaching and coiling.

He heard footsteps before something slammed into his master from behind. He spun, startled as Beau slammed into master. “Caleb? What the hell? What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that this is the wrong thing to do.” He argued, even as part of his mind screamed at him, pleading.

“Fjord! Put it in the bag!” Jester yelled.

“No!” Caleb spun a spell leaving his hands instantly. The hold person settled over Fjord as Jester dashed over to Fjord.

“Caleb! You idiot! Stop this.” Beau shouted, spinning once more and slamming a foot into the side of masters head. She seemed worse for wear blood trailed down her side and her arms shook with barely there energy. For a moment he felt something in his mind slip and he stumbled, but that feeling disappeared.

“My beautiful wizard, protect me.” The thoughts coiled and he felt his head snap up toward Beau… no, the woman attacking his master.

Caleb shifted his hands before slamming them down, a ring of fire expanded around him as snake like peels of fire shot forth, weaving over the earth and ground. Beau jumped back and then yelped in surprise as they veered toward her. Her foot touched down as the fire exploded upward.

A scream reached his ears as the fire flickered and danced.

He felt the magic thrumming louder and louder. Something wasn’t right. The timer in his head was off, it was fluctuating. Shouldn’t time have already reversed?

“Beau!” Caleb heard footsteps and looked over just as Yasha darted forward, pounding past a stunned Jester before slamming down toward Caleb.

Shield flared up, blocking the sword. His gaze flicked up to Yasha who stilled, a stunned silence falling over her.

“You’re… you’re being controlled again.” The pain in her gaze hurt, but he wasn’t sure why.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He spun hearing sound from nearby, a gasp of pain and shouts. Lightening pierced through the room, leaping from place to place before slamming into Ferith, who just barely dodged to the side, grimacing.

Shiesse, they were all getting in the way.

Caleb flicked his hand, pulling out bat quano before he carved a line through his hand, fire flaring up, encircling himself and master. He heard dual cries of pain as he stepped back. A sword sliced forward, catching him off guard. Pain flared up his side and he stumbled, holding his side tightly. For a moment, a voice shouted in his mind, echoing and pleasant, before the pained cries sliced through him and horror took over. He stumbled back, even farther as the flames vanished. He slumped to the ground, eyes widened as he noticed Beau stumbling back before falling on her side, unmoving.

No… not again. Please, not again.

He heard a scream near him and felt a snap in the very air itself, but his focus was on Beau, burning in front of him, from his own magic. A scream ripped from his lips as he held his hands to his head, unable to move, his body paralyzed.

He heard movement and a shout. Magic shot forth, surrounding Beau in a greenish light.

He saw her shift and cough, choking out smoke. That was when he noticed the tears. They tracked down his face. He did this, he did it again. He hurt his family again…

He heard footsteps and then felt arms wrap around him tightly as he trembled.

“Caleb, it’s not your fault.” Yasha’s voice murmured as the air twisted and curled around. “We need your help right now.”

Caleb knew she was right, could feel the way the earth shook and the air itself left his lungs, pulling toward a point.

He felt Yasha tug him up and just leaned against her, thoughts completely halted. Beau was limping over, stumbling to his side. Caleb could have sworn there was a glare on her face, but it faded almost instantly as she drew even. Did she see something in his expression?

Ahead, he could see that the beacon was no longer out. Caduceus, bloodied but alive stumbled over with Veth at his side, holding onto his pantleg. Jester stood beside Fjord. Beside them was Viridian, her form flickering and amorphous. Caleb peered behind him, Ferith was the same way, staring down in horror that turned to rage, gaze locking with Caleb’s.

Caleb forced himself to wrench his gaze away, his thoughts distant.

“Escape, while you can, this realm is falling apart. The people here have been dead and gone for a long time, they just simply haven’t known it. We are just finally catching up.”

“But without the beacon!”

“Our souls are lost… but, our souls were lost when the power first was corrupted.”Viridian bowed her head, tears trailing down her cheeks. “Thank you, so much, for saving my people, for releasing us from this agony, now go.” She reached out a hand, wand held out. “It isn’t much, but take this.” Jester, the closest, gently took it as Caleb, began to auto-cast a transportation spell, his thoughts distant, gone.

“No, don’t, I don’t want to disappear like this.” Ferith’s voice echoed through the room.

Caleb continued to cast the spell, words flat and lifeless, but he did hear Yasha's reply, “Disappear… and find your place in hell.”

The man screeched as Caleb finished the last word. He felt the world shift around him, twisting and expanding, pain ripped through him, but he barely felt it.

He deserved it anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices, consequences and memories.

He felt himself land with a crunch of snow. He went limp, his legs unable to support himself. Yasha yelped, grabbing him tightly. He knew there was a chill wind, biting, but he didn’t notice it.

“Guys, something’s wrong with Caleb.” A voice echoed near his leg.

“Idiot!” He heard Beau’s voice, her still alive and breathing voice. He slowly turned his head, noting the way she was desperately pulling clothes onto herself. Fjord was handing out everyone’s clothes. Huh… oh, right, snow… he should probably put some thicker clothes on.

Before he could think more on it, he felt something wrap around him. It was warm and fur-lined and smelled of Yasha all flowers and softness. He felt hands, rough with damage and burns, grab his face and tilt it up. Beau stood in front of him. “Look at me.” Caleb just stared. “I’m alive, you didn’t kill me. You couldn’t kill me.” She snorted, even though both of them knew that was a lie. “I figured it out with that first hit. That son of a bitch was controlling you, wasn’t he?”

“But I still did it…” his voice croaked out, the words falling from his lips without much thought.

“Your an idiot.” Beau glared. “That wasn’t you.”

“Than who was it?”

“I already said, that son of a bitch who took you over.”

Caleb noted that they had started walking, but he wasn’t sure when. Beau must have been walking backward. “Beau, it’s fine.” His voice stayed even. “Get your burns healed, they will scar otherwise.”

Anger flashed on her face before she glanced up. She must have seen something on Yasha because she backed off, heading over to Caduceus, who was watching quietly. Caleb could see her being healed and a hint of relief settled over him. However, the image wouldn’t leave his mind, her still body on the floor, burns covering her from head to toe. Why hadn’t he been able to resist it? Was it his fault? Of course it was, his mind supplied, it always was.

He wasn’t sure what happened, but the next thing he knew he found himself in a familiar cave. He heard movement and glanced over to see Daggon wheeling over, startled.

“Huh, you all disappeared for a moment and now your back and… even more worse for wear.” He peered over each of them, gaze settling on Caleb. “Should I ask?”

“Probably not now.” Caduceus spoke, taking a seat on the ground. “It’s a long story.”

“I can tell… what’s up with him?” Daggon gestured toward Caleb. Caleb blinked, turning his head slowly to him. Daggon shivered and raised his hands. “Forget I asked.”

Caleb hummed, staring ahead, the burning visages and screams echoing in his mind, over and over again. He’d been somewhat able to ignore it the first time he lost his friends, but this was different. His spells were the reason, not what he was.

He noticed Yasha hadn’t quite let him go. She had sat down beside him, pressing into his side as he curled into her jacket. Oh… right, he should probably give it back. He began to shove it off, only to still as she pulled it back over him, pulling him close into her side.

He heard movement and looked up. Jester stepped over, footsteps hesitant. Fjord was a few steps behind. He took a seat to one side, watching quietly. The hesitation from both of them was no surprise.

She stared at Caleb before taking a seat on his other side. “Hello Cayleb, can you talk with me for a bit?”

Caleb just stared at her.

Her lips twitched, but she continued, “You know, you were really cool in there.” When he didn’t respond she gestured. “I mean, we were fighting wizards that had been around for centuries, millenia and, during all of that, you managed to come up with a way to cancel the time loops. You saved them… you saved us.”

“I almost killed you all…”

Jester scoffed and leaned forward, her cool forehead touching his, similar to not that long ago. “You’re powerful, Cayleb, but we’re powerful too. Beau had already taken a lot of hits before your magic even got close.”

Caleb tilted his head, trying and failing to hide his face with his hair, trying not to look at her lavender eyes. “I’m not saying your useless, far from it.” Her words were whispered, soft. “Yasha told us. Ferith had mind controlled you.” Caleb shuddered and Jester reached up, hands gently holding his cheeks. “But, you know what? It took all of his damn concentration to do it. It took him so many times and you resisted him each and every time. You came up with the idea which you called stupid, which ended up working. You teleported us out of there, even though you were in shock…”

Caleb’s eyes finally met hers and he saw a sadness in her gaze, tears on the corners of her eyes. “And… it hurts… seeing you like this. It is not your fault. You fought, tooth and nail. And, anyway, do you really think all of us would still be here now?

Caleb felt tears trail down his face, a fresh wave. “But—“

“No butts.” Jester frowned before pausing and smiling, the smile quickly disappeared. “No buts. We’re all alive and back, we saved a kingdom lost to time and stopped others from being trapped there. We saw something no one has and will ever be able to see in our life-time and we are still alive, every single one of us, with only a few scratches, burns and bruises to tell about it.”

“She’s right, you know.” Yasha spoke up, startling Caleb. Caleb pulled away, tilting his head to see Yasha peering over. “You know I know what you just went through. It sucks.” His lips twitched upward at that, getting a smile from Yasha. “But, look, our family is still here. They are still beside us even with all of our screw-ups.”

“We’re kind of made of screw-ups actually.” Veth called, earning a chuckle from what sounded like Beau, if the following wheeze was any indication.

“They are right you know.” Fjord, who was quietly watching from one side, spoke. “But, well…” his gaze flicked between Jester and Caleb before turning away. “I’m glad I didn’t lose you two. That none of lost anyone here.”

A soft smile curled over Jesters lips, the last thing Caleb noticed as he curled into Yasha’s coat, burrowing his face into the soft fabric as tears rolled down his cheeks and quiet sobs finally ripped from his throat.

He felt arms wrap around him, cool arms and he curled into it. A hand brushed through his hair, calm and gentle.

A silence filled the air, only broken by his quiet sobs. He tried so hard to hold them back, but he couldn’t, they just kept coming, slipping out with each hiccuping breath.

His exhausted mind, finally coming to terms with the chill in the air and the rocky surroundings, found comfort in the position.

He felt himself slump, sleep taking over for his exhausted body.

Jester:

Jester held the exhausted and fragile body close, letting out a breath of relief as she felt his breaths even out into sleep. She glanced over to Yasha, noticing her shivering slightly.

“You should take your jacket back.” She mentioned.

Yasha hesitated, but nodded, gently pulling the coat off of Caleb. He shivered for a moment, but Veth was already there, draping his own coat over him. His shivering faded as he leaned against her legs, cheeks wet with tears. She gently brushed a hand over that same cheek, brushing away one of the tears.

“That sucked…” Beau spoke quietly, catching her attention.

A round of nods filled the room as people tended to their wounds. Fjord seemed to pause before he dug into his bag.

“I don’t think now is the best time.” Caduceus spoke up, causing Fjord to pause and nod, pulling his hand away from the bag as his gaze shifted to Caleb. Jester wasn’t used to the myriad of emotions on Fjord or Caleb’s usually calm face. When Fjord’s expression finally settled it was a mix of worry and relief. His gaze met hers for the briefest of moments before he glanced outside once more.

“Caduceus…” Jester called quietly as she brushed hair out of Caleb’s face. “I… want to change his memory.”

Silence filled the air as the words lingered.

“You can do that?” Daggon asked, surprise flitting into his voice.

Jester withheld a weak chuckle. After all, she had already done it for Daggon.

“What would you change?” Beau asked quietly, wrapping another bandage around her arm, not arguing, but not agreeing either.

“Just one moment…” She whispered quietly, glancing down at Caleb once more. “I just want him to remember you taking the blow and staying standing...”

“So as un-intrusive as possible,” Beau said, pushing herself to her feet. “He’ll be mad if he ever does remember.”

“Then let him be made at me.” Jester whispered as her hand hovered over Calebs head, the components hovering in the air before disintegrating over his body. She felt so happy to feel the warmth of the traveler wrap around her as she casted the spell. She could feel his surprise and concern and just quietly whispered, “I’ll tell you later.”

He only nodded as the spell settled over Caleb, the memories shifting just the slightest bit. Let Caleb hate her, but she didn’t dare let him remember being so close to killing their friend, their sister, just because he was controlled.

“That’s… probably for the best.” Yasha spoke, gaze flicking to Beau. “I know I would have broke if I did something similar…”

Jester nodded, pulling her hand back. She knew Caleb would probably realize something happened, he was smart like that, way too smart for his own good sometimes, but she wanted to be there when he did remember.

She… she would rather have him hate her than to have him remember almost killing another of his family with fire.

The idea of Caleb hating her hurt her much more than she would like to admit. The idea stung, aching in her chest like a raw burn. She paused and reached into her bag, pulling out the wand she had received from Viridian. It was delicately crafted and had aged considerably, but magic still thrummed through it, powerful magic.

Caleb would know what this was, he always did. She felt herself shaking and let out a breath as she lightly placed it beside Caleb’s sleeping form, his head resting in her lap. Veth curled up beside him, having fallen to sleep as well.

“Daggon? Do you mind taking watch?” Fjord asked, shifting closer to Jester and Caleb, before shaking his head and settling down next to Caduceus, eyes fluttering. “I think we are all exhausted and need some sleep… a lot of sleep.”

“We’re not going into the tower?” Daggon glanced toward Caleb.

“Our wizard burned his high level spell to get us home, he’s probably got nothing left,” Beau called, curling into the other side of Caduceus to keep warm. Yasha had fallen asleep where she was leaning against the wall, magicians judge still cradled in her lap and coat firmly around her.

Daggon sighed and shuffled, starting a fire, which warmed the interior of the tunnel only slightly. Jester felt the sleep take over. It was cold, bitterly cold, but after the panic and rush of… whatever happened lately, her mind was shutting down. She shifted to get more comfortable, craddling Caleb’s head in her lap as she leaned against the wall.

She might not get much sleep, but right now it was tugging at her firmly.

Her thoughts flickered to Caleb and she felt a weak but soft smile curl over her lips as her mind settled on the smiling image of Caleb, dancing in her arms.

He really did need to smile more.

She awoke to movement and glanced down to see Caleb curling into her side, brow furrowed in sleep as his hands reached out, gripping for something. She reached a hand out, clasping her fingers around his. He relaxed slightly, zemnian slipping from his lips before he shivered, eyes fluttering open. He blinked once, twice and then jerked upward.

Jester didn’t let go of his hand, noting as he looked around wildly. His gaze snapped to Beau and he let out a breath before his frown deepened. His blue eyes settled onto Jester, confusion forming over his sharp features. “Jester?”

“Hello Cayleb.” She hummed. “How are you feeling?”

He peered down at himself before glancing around, momentarily shifting his attention on Yasha before turning back to her. “I’m… I have been better,” he admitted, his free hand reaching up to rub at his other arm before pausing. His attention snapped to their enclosed fingers and he stared.

Jester was happy as he didn’t pull away. He held tighter, fingers curling around hers. His gaze flicked to the wand beside him and he gingerly picked it up, a bemused expression on his face.

“It was her last gift, to us.”

“I know.” He spoke softly, fingers twirling the wand. He placed it down, hand moving over it, fingers flicking with familiar magic. His expression softened, slightly pained. “It’s powerful… a wand of arcane power.”

“Whoa…” Jester blinked, staring down at it in surprise. It sounded really strong. Caleb twirled it in his fingers for a moment, lost in thought.

“I think someone else should have it, maybe you or Caduceus.”

Jester frowned as he tried to hand it to her. She shook her head, her other hand reaching out to push his hand away from her. “You keep it.”

He paused, indecision clear on his face before he let out a sigh and placed it at his side, hiding it under the holsters.

Relief flooded her veins as she smiled warmly.

Caleb glanced at her before looking away. “Ah… it’s pretty cold in here.” He pulled away moving to the middle of the room before hesitating. The hesitation grew longer and longer until he took a deep breath and squated down, starting to draw on the earth. Every movement was careful, focus firmly on the runes placed cleanly one after the other. Jester found herself unable to pull her gaze away, the clean lines, the focused expression, everything just drew her in.

Finally, with only a slight hesitation this time, Caleb finished the last line. He immediately put his hand up, as if protecting himself.

However, this time, the dome expanded outward, expanding around him and settling over a few members of the group.

Jester giggled and stood up, lightly tapping Veth and Yasha. The two stirred, only partially asleep with the cold. They glanced over as Jester pointed. Veth practically crawled over while Yasha pushed herself to her feet. She walked around and, though Jester couldn’t see it, she had no doubt picked up Beau. Jester walked over and poked at Daggon before heading into the dome. Soon enough all of them were inside, a gentle warmth filling the space. Daggon looked around, surprised, before settling to one side of the room. Caleb sat off to one side, watching quietly as they all filtered inside, sleepiness taking them over as soon as they stepped through.

Only to pause.

Jester could see why, watching as eyes sparkled in awe. Her’s were probably too.

She had only seen this once before, on an island far far away. Golden images danced through the air. She could see her and Caleb dancing through a room and then an image of Beau and Yasha standing, staring at each other on a balcony, warm smiles on their faces. There was Fjord trying on a dress as Veth moved ahead of him. There were so many, beautifully dancing around each other.

“God dammit Caleb,” Beau muttered quietly, her eyes caught on the image of herself and Yasha laying next to each other on a bed, both comfortable.

“Well, I’ll be. It certainly looks like you all have some good memories.” Daggons voice spoke over the silence, surprisingly soft.

“That’s Caleb for you.” Veth spoke with a heavy fondness, once more settling into Caleb’s side.

The others quietly agreed.

Jester turned to watch Caleb, who was fondly following the movements of an image. It was one of her.

She felt heat crawl up her face as the image shifted away.

It had been beautiful… was that how Caleb saw her?

He must have noticed where she was looking, because he quickly looked away, laying down to curl around Veth. Jester huffed and paused, a grin on her face. Veth glanced up, probably noticing as she stepped over. She placed a finger to her lips and, for a moment, stepped outside the dome. The cold bit at her, wind wiping past, but she ignored it as she slipped back inside, carefully moving Caleb over, Veth staying even to help to not wake him. Once there was enough room for Jester she flopped down on his other side, giggling softly before she wrapped her arms around his waist. He was warm, but not overly so, and his chest rose and fell in a gentle rhythm. She gently laid her head against his shoulder, feeling him shift slightly in sleep as her horns brushed against his hair and chin.

She settled in, finding herself comfortable. She paused for a moment before shifting her head slightly, lifting herself up just the littlest bit. “Good night Caleb.” She whispered, placing a kiss to his cheek like he did for her, before settling back down.

She watched the images dance around her and wondered if, someday, she would ever see one of just the two of them in a moment just like this… where Caleb wasn’t sleeping.

Where it was just the two of them, side-by-side, beautiful images dancing around them in a gentle warming light.

The image burned itself into her mind and she smiled as sleep caught up with her.

She looked forward to that day… no matter how long it took.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, we are at the end of this story. This was a fun little ride. And, you know, the only reason this story came into existence is because I wanted to write a story of Caleb crossdressing... that's it. This whole story was because of that.   
> However, I am happy with how it turned out. I always had plans to leave it more open-ended on what comes next. Still, I'm grateful for everyone who followed me on this journey and enjoyed this story so very much. It means the world to me.  
> So, thank you for all the support, and I hope you enjoyed, The Time Lost City.  
> Bye guys. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who read this chapter. If you are curious, this story is actually complete. I just need to attempt to edit it from my end (Unless someone is willing to beta-edit since my editing skills are mediocre at best.).  
> I will try to post every week.  
> So, see you all next week and thank you for taking the time to read and hopefully enjoy this story, it's gonna be a long one.  
> (Also, it's been a long time since I've posted here, so let me know if I missed something.)


End file.
